Path of Destiny: Part One: Flawed Nobility
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: [Complete] This is the first part of a multipart story where true love conquers any obstacle put in its path. In this part: Akane goes missing and its up to Ranma and the others to find her and bring her back. Please R&R! Thank you.
1. Disappearance

**Path of Destiny: Part One: Flawed Nobility**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 (Like I could be so lucky). The character's names and likeness along with locations are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am only borrowing the characters and plan on giving them back when I'm done. All other characters and places that don't appear in the actual series (Anime and/or Manga) are of my own creation and are my property. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: **Disappearance

The sun was shining on a somewhat peaceful landscape, when a roar broke through the air; "You jerk! Why did you have to say that!?" A frustrated girl with short, blue-black hair was yelling at a baggy pile of wet clothes, having thrown them and their owner into the river a moment ago. A red-haired girl with a long ponytail stands up in ankle-deep river water saying,

"I only said that I can't believe our parents still think I'm going to marry a violent tomboy, when I don't see that happening in this cen-," her words were cutoff by a few flying school books.

"I'll show you who's violent," said Akane, thru clenched teeth, "I don't want this marriage either, but I don't see any way out of it, so just live with it!"

"Well, I'd hate to see how long it would take for your cooking to kill me, that is if you don't first," Ranma snapped back, dodging one of the other girl's kicks.

Akane stops mid-kick when she realizes something, "Ranma, why didn't you catch my school books instead of dodging them?"

"Huh?" she wondered. She finds the books in the river, soaked to the seams. "They look fine to me," she told her, handing them over.

"They are not fine, you insensitive creep!" Akane said, with growing fury.

Instincts told Ranma to move, because when she looked down from the fence, Akane's fist made a splash where she had been standing in the river. "Man, you are violent," said the girl with the ponytail, unconvinced by her anger. Without waiting for an answer, Ranma heads towards the Nekohanten (Cat Cafe) for some hot water.

'Jerk,' Akane thought, 'I'd like to see your face if I was never here in the first place. You'd most likely have five or six girls; maybe ten or twenty; swooning over you, not that I care.' She wondered why she thought that. She always denies any feelings for him, but she knows that Ranma; although a jerk; can be sensitive and caring whenever she was in trouble.

Shaking of the feeling of helplessness, Akane stomps off around the corner to school.

A dark-haired guy with a ponytail walks out of the Nekohanten with a girl with long purple hair clinging onto him. "Get off me," he says.

But she doesn't budge. "Please Airen, stay with Shampoo," she pleads," I be much better wife then violent tomboy, you see."

"I'd rather be back on Nekoken (Cat-fu) training then marry you," Ranma retorts, hoping Akane would overhear.

"Fine, go with violent tomboy, see if Shampoo care," she cries, letting him go.

"Thank You," he tells her.

A sad Shampoo reenters the Nekohanten, as Ranma discovers that Akane isn't anywhere to be seen. 'Where is she?' he thought, 'she normally walks with me to school. Did I really offend her that much?' He hopes she's not too far ahead. 'Girls,' he thinks, going around the corner, but...

Ranma knows the school is a straight shot from the Nekohanten, but he does not see Akane anywhere. He goes thru the front gates, when a slightly older boy with short brown hair steps in front of him. The older teenager was dressed in a kendo outfit and had a wooden sword at his side.

"Where is the fair maiden Akane, you cur?" he asks with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't know, she went ahead of me," replies Ranma.

"Ha, figured," Kuno spats at him, "Now listen Saotome, thee better treat thy fair Akane better, unless thou wants the Blue Thunder to unleash his wrath upon thee. You don't deserve such a beauty, such a lady, such a goddess, you dog."

That did it. "I don't know what your saying, Kuno, but I deserve her more than you do!" Ranma told him, as rage swept over him. 'Wait, did I just say that I do like her; although she is cute,' he pondered.

Always unsure of his feelings, Ranma never really can tell Akane how he feels about her, afraid of her reaction to those words. So, instead he tries to hide it in his insults, and ends up getting more hurt than she does. But this was different, he never speaks his true feelings for her in public, much less to Kuno, who has openly expressed his so-called love to Akane, many times.

"You didn't answer my question, Saotome," Kuno stubbornly replies, "Where is Akane?"

"How thick can you be? I don't know where she is!" repeated Ranma.

"Maybe he doesn't," speculates the older boy, "Very well, good day, cur."

"Whatever," sighed the younger teenager.

He starts for the front door when another teenager; about Ranma's age, with short black hair and a yellow bandana wrapped around his head with a traveling pack on his back; comes walking into view, away from the school. "Excuse me, which way is Furinkan High?" he asks, without noticing who he is talking to.

"It's on the other side of town, sonny," replied Ranma.

"Oh, sorry," responded the boy, giving a shrug. Then he realizes who it was he got his answer from. "That's not funny, Saotome," he tells him.

"Sure it is, P-chan," Ranma retorts.

Flinching at the word 'P-chan', he charges at his rival. "Don't call me that!" he booms, as his punch hits air. "Wha? Where'd he go?" he says, looking around confused.

"Jeez Ryoga, you do have a bad sense of direction," called Ranma from a nearby tree branch.

"Yeah, well it's not like I can do anything about it," an annoyed Ryoga shot back.

Ranma doesn't try to stifle a laugh; when he feels a sharp pain in the back of his head. Even though he has always had a good sense of balance; from all those years training with his dad; but that still doesn't help him when he lands flat on his back from his perch. "Ohhh," he groaned.

"Hey, Saotome, you feeling okay?" Ryoga asks, a trace of worry in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay," lied the boy.

"Yeah, right. You always seem to land on your feet, not your back," replied his rival, sage-like. Ranma knew Ryoga was right. In all their matches, Ranma was more likely to land feet first from one of Ryoga's attacks then on his back. "So what's wrong?" he repeated.

"I don't know why, but when I laughed at you, a painful thought crossed my mind. Usually when I do make fun of you, Akane is right there to defend you, not that you need it, P-chan," answered Ranma. Before his rival could get mad, he fires a question his way; "By any chance, did you see Akane go into the school?"

"Why?" wondered Ryoga.

"Because you were walking straight down this street, while I was around the corner," replied the boy.

Ryoga responded with, "I think I saw Akane walking around the corner, and I was going to say hi, when someone passed in front of me."

"That's it?" said Ranma, starting to feel stupid. 'Why did I ask this idiot about Akane, when I would just see her in class,' he thought.

Ryoga snapped Ranma's attention back to him, "Hey, Saotome, I wasn't finished."

"Sorry," apologized Ranma.

"Well, when I looked back," he continued, "she wasn't there anymore."

"From here to the front door is at most a two minute walk," said Ranma, saying what was on his mind, "Well longer for you anyway." He holds up his hand to calm Ryoga down. "But someone passing in front of you takes at most two seconds."

"Yeah, you're rig-," started Ryoga, before Ranma interrupted him, "Are you sure you saw Akane?"

A puzzled look ran across his rival's face, he replies, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." At that moment the late bell rang.

"Thanks," Ranma says to Ryoga before heading for the doors.

"Anytime," he called back. Before he could turn fully around, Ryoga says to himself, "Huh, he didn't hit me today, something has to be on his mind." He had just finished his sentence when Ranma slapped him in the back of the head. "What did you do that for?" he asked, turning around.

"That's," Ranma answers, "For reminding me. And this," he says, grabbing Ryoga's arm, "Is so you don't get lost on the way to the front door."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the classroom, he finds out that Akane isn't there either. "It turns out she never came to school today," Nabiki tells him. "But she also didn't return home." Nabiki had answered Ranma's thought, that maybe she turned back.

'Where could she be?' He pondered at this thought throughout lunch, not touching his food. His two friends; Daisuke and Hiroshi; tried to understand what was wrong with him.

"Come on man, you gotta eat," Hiroshi says, trying to sound encouraging.

"Nah, I'm not hungry for some reason," he lied. He knew well enough that he was hungry, and that Kasumi always makes a great lunch, except... 'Why can't I get Akane out of my head?'

He consulted with his subconscious. 'You do care for her right?' his mind asks.

'Well, she is cute when she smiles, and I like her hair the way it is now,' he replied.

Then another voice calls out, 'I do care for her and her family, very much so.' The voice was his heart.

His mind steps up, 'There you have it, Ranma, you do care.' And with that he returns to reality with Daisuke and Hiroshi staring at him.

"What?" he asks them.

"Dude, the bell rang a minute ago, but you didn't answer us," Daisuke tells him.

"Yeah, you went all hazy-eyed on us," added Hiroshi.

"Sorry," Ranma mumbles. "Hey, maybe Akane'll be home when schools done," he included with his apology.

"Never know," responded Daisuke as all three got up to return to classes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overall, Ranma's day had been very uneventful when he got home. When he walked into the living room, Kasumi asks, "I got a call from school saying that Akane didn't show up today. You didn't say anything to her?"

"No," Ranma said flatly.

"Oh, sorry about that, Ranma, but Nabiki called me before lunch, and she asked if Akane came home," Kasumi told him.

'So that's how she knew Akane didn't go home,' he thought to himself, remembering the earlier conversation he had with Nabiki at lunch.

"Um... Ranma?" said Kasumi, staring at the floor, "Could you please go out and look for her? For me?"

He nodded. He couldn't understand what kind of power Kasumi had over the household, but he didn't want to upset her by saying no.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After nightfall, Ranma wanders back to the Tendo dojo having no luck in finding Akane.

'You better be back home by now, Akane,' he tells himself, 'or else I don't know what I do.' A fleeting thought in the back of his mind says, 'If not, please be okay.'


	2. Akane's Whereabouts

As Akane watched Ranma enter the Nekohanten, she was very frustrated, especially after that 'violent' crack. 'Jerk!' she thought, 'I'd like to see your face if I was never here in the first place. You'd probably have five or six, love-struck girls hanging on to you, swooning over you.' She envisioned the smugness on his handsome face, the cocky smile he constantly gives her after a rude comment.

'Not that I care,' said a voice in the back of her mind. She considered this thought for a moment, 'Why do I care about him? He never treats me like a girl, except during a sparring match, but it's because he doesn't fight girls. He probably thinks I couldn't take a punch from him. He continues to protect me, even though I tell him not to...'

'He doesn't want to see you get hurt,' a sagely voice answers, responding to her anger.

'Yeah, right, "doesn't want to see me get hurt." It's more likely his pride as my fiance than anything else,' a finalizing tone in the thought meant the conversation was over.

"Jerk!" she says to herself, climbing out of the river, "Ugh,.. what will I tell the teacher now that my books are ruined."

'Stupid Ranma, he's gonna pay for these books whether he likes it or not!' she screams at herself, anger reaching the boiling point again, 'and I still have half a school year left too!'

'Well, it is partly your fault,' answered the sagely voice again, 'you did throw them at him'.

With her anger subsiding, Akane walked around the pillar of the front gate of her school, when she walked thru; unbeknownst to her; a ripple in reality. Then as fast as it appeared, the ripple was gone. Now not knowing where she was, Akane blinked repeatedly at her new surroundings. Instead of the large stone school towering above her, she saw cottages, quaint little straw huts winding along a semi-large river, which flowed into a thick forest of giant trees. She had only seen trees that big once before, in a National park one day on a field trip. She also saw people tending to gardens, while children played at the banks of the river. The children; or the adults for that matter; paid no mind to the strange girl suddenly appearing from nowhere.

Akane looked around her, and saw that she was standing in the outskirts of another forest. She instinctively jumped behind a nearby tree. Taking a closer look at the people, she discovers that the clothes they were wearing appeared Japanese, although not quite sure of herself if they were. Surprised at the next scene she saw, Akane nearly left her hiding spot. She watched as men on horseback arrived to the front of one of the cottages.

Straining to hear them, she discovered that they spoke, what sounded like Japanese as well. "We call out the master of this home!" said the lead soldier, calling out to no one in particular. To their surprise, a women; maybe in her early to mid-twenties, with waist-length brown hair; appeared from behind the cottage.

"The master of this home is not present,"she said, answering his order.

For some reason, the soldier doesn't answer back, but continued to look around for someone else, maybe to come out of hiding. "Where is the master of this home?" he repeats, annoyed that he must speak with her.

Akane sees the look upon his face as the woman responds, "He will return tonight, after running some vital errands." The look was pure venom.

The girl's subdued anger returned with a vengeance. She had never witnessed a show of disrespect like that of his next remark. "Indeed, well when he returns, give him a message 'that Prince Tshugo (pronounced Shoe-go) requests an audience with him at first light, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," answered the woman.

"I hope you do," the soldier snaps back at her.

The woman doesn't respond to his remark.

Feeling that his business was done, he turned his horse around and trotted off, with the other soldiers flanking him at pace.

With the soldiers well out of sight, Akane comes out from behind the tree. Her face was not a pretty picture at the moment. Her eye's had a fire in them; the same fire Ranma has during his fights; her lips in a frown, not showing her grinding teeth. Her smooth skin was now hot with rage, apparent through the lines embedded in her forehead. This burning fury would've sent Ranma into a battle frenzy, but she knew better than to go into battle half-cocked, fighting only with anger... but for some reason she couldn't let it go. She wanted to grind that soldier into dust, to make him pay for what he said to the kind woman.

"Um... hello?" said a small voice.

"Huh!?" Akane looked around for the source of the sound.

"Uh... um... hello?" said the voice.

She found herself staring into the face of a young girl. The child looked to be six or seven years old. She had shoulder length brown hair. "Oh!" she smiled falsely at her visitor, "hello."

"What are you doing?" wondered the little girl, with a purely innocent tone.

"Uh..," surprised with the question, she had to think fast, "uh.. I'm.. hiding." The anger in Akane dispersed as quickly as it had appeared.

"Can I play?" asked the child.

Before she could answer the kid, another voice called out, "Sui?... Kym-Sui (Pronounced Kim-Sue), where are you?"

"That's my mother," responded the girl, giving the answer to Akane.

"Kym-Sui, what are doing over by the trees? You know the forest is forbidden to small children, especially girls," said her mother.

"I know, momma, but I'm talking to my friend-" she replied, stopping mid-sentence.

"Akane," said the older girl, giving the child her name.

"Akane," she finished. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Akane whispered back.

"Who is this 'Akane'?" asked the mother.

Stepping away from the shielding tree, the older girl says, "I am Akane, ma'am."

"Now aren't you a beautiful young lady," said the child's mother.

"Thank you," she replied.

"And polite too," added Kym-Sui's mom.

"We were about to play hide and seek, momma," said the little girl.

"Really? Thank you for keeping my daughter company," answered her mother.

"It was my pleasure," said Akane, staring at her own feet. Akane; not knowing her own mother; submerged herself in the warm glow that seemed to radiate from Kym-Sui's mother's presence. The kind of motherly feeling a woman receives at the time in her life when she would make the most with it.

"Excuse me, miss?" asked the mother.

"Yes?" said Akane.

"Are you a traveler?" wondered the child's mother.

"Why?" answered the girl.

"Well, your knapsack means your a traveler. It is your knapsack right?" responded the lady. Another power mother's have is being able to see right to the soul of a child.

"Yes, it is my knapsack," she replies sheepishly, picking up her school bag.

"The way your dressed doesn't fit a traveler," said the mother, piercing the girl's soul again. To the mother, Akane fit the description of a princess, and points it out to her.

"Thank you again, ma'am, that's very kind of you, but I'm not a princess, I'm just a traveler," she tries to hide it, for fear the mother would know she was lying and that she had no idea how she got there in the first place.

If the mother knew, she hid it well; "My name is Kym-Lei (Pronounced Kim-Lee), and please won't you come in, it's almost lunchtime and you're welcome to eat with us," said the child's mother.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Kym-Lei," Akane bowed with respect for the kind woman.

"Yes, very polite, young lady," replied the mother.

It only took Kym-Lei a few minutes to make her daughter and her new friend lunch. When Akane finished, she complimented the cook.

"Thank you," said Kym-Lei.

Kym-Sui asked, "Want to go outside and play with me?" She didn't want to disappoint the child, so she agreed and went outside to play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls played a variety of games including hide and seek, tag, and basically rolling around, all the while Kym-Sui's mother watched them thru the window of her kitchen as she washed and prepared some vegetables for dinner.

"Come on in, dinner's ready," she called.

"Coming momma," replied Kym-Sui. Akane followed the child back to the cottage.

"I guess you'll want to freshen up before dinner, Akane?" said Kym-Lei, offering her another meal. She thanked her for her hospitality again. The mother let the girl wear some of her old clothes, since what she was wearing was filthy. "If you want, you may stay the night as well," said the woman, standing outside of her bathroom, holding the clothes she picked out for Akane.

"That's very kind of you, thank you," replied the girl, calling through, the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a filling meal, Akane had to deal with another presence: Kym-Sui's father. He was about the same age as his wife. He had short, black hair. "My daughter tells me that you played with her all day?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replies.

He laughed, "Please, no 'sir'. My name is Kym-Tai (Pronounced Kim-Tie), and we graciously welcome you to our humble home."

Akane bowed as she did for the mother.

"My wife says your very polite. I see what she means," he chuckled. Kym-Tai returned home after everyone else had eaten. He discovered his guest when his daughter had finished her ride on his shoulders. Akane was wearing an old light brown shirt and a pair of pants to match. The mother hadn't worn them in years. "Ah, I remember when I saw Myn-Lei (Pronounced Min-Lee) in that outfit, as I do with all her outfits," he said.

"Myn-Lei?" Akane wondered.

"When we were married," Kym-Tai started, "she took on my last name 'Kym'."

"And our daughter will take the last name of her husband," added Kym-Lei. She had come out of the kitchen to listen to her husband's stories.

"But momma, I don't want to marry," said Kym-Sui, "I want to be a great warrior when I get older."

"But my child, you know you can't. It's forbidden by our laws for a woman to engage in combat," Kym-Tai tells her, the humor faded from his voice.

"But why?" cried his daughter, with tears forming in her eyes.

"We have already discussed this, and that is that," he said, partly mad at her for bringing up the old topic.

'Something very familiar about this,' Akane tells herself, 'It's almost the same way Ranma is with me.'

She hears Kym-Tai say, "So, since I have to see the Prince in the morning, it's time for bed. And Akane, when I'm done there, I'll come back and take you to the market so you can purchase supplies and such. I'll also lead you to the other side of the forest. Now don't worry about repaying me," noticing her face, "Because you already had, by giving my daughter a friend. In our small village there aren't very many girls for her to play with and the boys don't want to play with the girls. So Kym-Sui normally keeps to herself, but you showed her a friendship she'll hold dear her entire life. Thank you." This time it was Kym-Tai who bowed.

Akane couldn't do much but blush at his gesture.

"I've made you a bed in the kitchen, sorry about this small house, but this was all we could afford to build," explained Kym-Lei.

"Thank you," said Akane.

"Well, good night, miss," replied the mother.

When the girl reached the kitchen, she notices a small pile of straw as the makeshift bed. Not wanting to disrespect this nice family, Akane lays down on the soft straw, pulls up the blanket that accompanied it, curls up into a ball and is asleep in minutes. The last thought she had before complete sleep was... 'Ranma'.


	3. Ranma's Insanity

The time is three in the morning, and Ranma awakens with a startled gasp. He begins to wipe the cold sweat off his face, when he sees that he has girl hands. Even though he knew his curse activates itself with cold water, he couldn't understand why it happened now. Slowly he tries to piece together the reason he awoke. He remembers a dream he was having... but it didn't feel like a dream. Focusing his mind the hardest he could, starts to envision what he saw. He sees Akane with her short, blue-black hair, done up nicely with... a white veil. He sees her crying.

Her voice echoes inside his head, "Do you love me, Ranma?"

He tries to answer her, but can't.

Now her voice sounded a little more serious, "You better not screw up this time, or you'll regret it."

Suddenly his dream changes, now he sees her riding on a horse with someone, someone,.. someone else. Not him. He watches as Akane and the mystery man ride together, laughing and there was nothing; absolutely nothing; that he could do to change it.

"Akane!!" he screams, but there isn't any sound. Again he wakes up with a gasp. Putting his hand to his face, the stinging spot on his cheek told him someone else was in his room, he also notices that he is sweating again.

The lights come on and she sees,.. "Kasumi?"

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I came to your room earlier and you were tossing, turning and talking in your sleep. I must've dozed off after you settled down. Now I wake up hearing you screaming really loudly and all I could think of was,.." her voice trailed off.

Ranma could see tears welling up behind her eyes. Quickly, she says, "It's okay, I guess I needed a slap back to reality," chuckling a little, "I was trying to remember a dream I just had and I must have fallen asleep again." Kasumi started to get up, when the girl with a pig-tail asked, "Uh,... could you please run me some hot water?"

She then realized that Ranma was in his cursed form, "Okay, in fact I could cook a little early morning breakfast for us, if its okay with you of course."

The younger girl nodded in agreement. She figured that some food was better than a fitful sleep. After the eldest Tendo daughter left, Ranma thought a little bit more. Then she got up and went to the kitchen, "Um.. Kasumi, I decided I'll take a bath instead, so you shouldn't need to bother with the hot water."

"Sure thing, good idea. A bath should wake you up a whole lot better then a kettle of hot water would, and I can use this water to make some tea," she replied, not really looking at her.

Now heading for the bathroom, she notices a door open. A groggy Nabiki pokes a puffy-eyed face out, "What's all the noise?"

"Sorry, Nabiki, but I had a really awful dream tonight-" she apologized, before being interrupted.

"Oh! You poor baby!" she said, obviously a little annoyed for being woken up at almost four in the morning.

"Can I finish?" asked Ranma, peeved at her remark.

"Sure, go ahead, its not like I've got better things to do at the moment," she snapped.

"Ugh... never mind. You don't want to hear about that dream I had about Akane. Fine," replied the pig-tailed girl, going to turn away.

"Wait," says the middle sister, with an apologetic tone.

Ranma told her everything she could remember about the dream. When she saw her face, she thought that maybe telling Nabiki wasn't a good idea after all.

Instead of laughing, she asks a puzzling series of questions, "Hold on for a second, okay. You say that you saw her on a horse with another guy, and she was laughing with him? Plus you say you were screaming at her to come back and for him to get away from her?"

"Yeah, that sums it up alright," she said, hoping she wouldn't laugh.

Now that she was a lot more alert then at the beginning of her story, Nabiki starts calculating a response, "I'm no psychologist, but I say you're probably having remorse for not being able to find Akane right away. The comments she said at your failed wedding must have been carved into your subconscious mind, since you actually do care for her-"

"I never said that I care for her!" she shouted, interrupting her mid-theory.

"Just because you never _say_ it, doesn't mean people can't figure it out," she replied.

"What do you mean?" asked the redhead.

Nabiki was now getting cross with her, she explained, but still with her straight demeanor, "They can find out for themselves by watching you, your body language, your tone and it seems that both you and Akane actually _enjoy _arguing all the time."

"Oh, sorry. You can go on with what you were saying," she apologized.

"I've read somewhere that a message; no matter how small and insignificant it may seem; the person receiving this message would place it in their mind, with like an alarm system in case this person; example you; would make the same exact mistake as the first time they had received the message," she finished.

"Uh,..." Ranma was trying to comprehend what Nabiki had said.

"To put it nicely, Akane had pounded the message in your head so hard, that yesterday when you made your remark to her, you failed to catch yourself in time. Allowing her to feel that you don't care, about her or the wedding," she stared at her, "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, I hope so," she says.

Nabiki starts to retreat back into her room, but stops, "Oh, by the way, I think P-chan is stuck in the bathroom."

"Why?" asked the pig-tailed girl.

"Because I noticed him come out of Akane's room, walk right past you, and continue down the hall. Then the bathroom door blew shut behind him," she explained.

"Thanks, Nabiki," said Ranma.

"No problem," she replied.

"Sorry again for waking you," she apologized.

"That's okay," said the middle Tendo sister.

"Goodnight," she called to her.

"Night," she responded, closing her door behind her. Her door shut with a click. The girl could hear her say, "There, now I don't have to worry about the little piglet wandering in here tonight."

Laughing to herself, she heads for the bathroom. Ranma opens the door and sees Ryoga; in his cursed form; shivering on the bathroom floor. "Hello, P-chan," she says to the little black piglet.

Unable to answer, all Ryoga can do is leer at her.

"Sorry, really," she tells him.

The black piglet rolled his piggy eyes.

"So what happened? Is it raining outside?" she asks.

The black piglet nodded, then shook his head.

"Which is it? Yes or no?" she tried again.

And Ryoga answers in the same way as before.

"Wait, lets try something else. Was it raining and now its not?" rephrasing the question.

Now the little piglet starts to squeal happily while nodding.

"Okay, good. Now, are your clothes outside?" she wondered.

Again, Ryoga nods and only nods.

"Good," said Ranma. She walks out the front door quietly, and finds Ryoga's stuff under a tree by Akane's open window. She picks up the clothes, pack, and umbrella with ease.

Returning to the bathroom, she says, "Listen to me. I'm going to run a bath for you first, alright. You can tell Kasumi; she's in the kitchen by the way; that you just wandered over here in the middle of the night for no reason, okay?"

He nodded in understanding.

Moments later, the bath is drawn, and Ranma starts to leave, "Your clothes are right here, see you later."

Fifteen minutes pass, and a young man; the same age as Ranma; with short black hair and a black and yellow bandana on his head; walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "Thanks, Saotome," he says.

"No big deal," replied his rival.

"Ranma?" started the lost boy, "Where's Akane?"

Ranma looks at him and sees a face full of worry. "I don't know," she tells him.

He sees that Ranma is being honest.

"Remember what I told you and go find the kitchen," talking to Ryoga's back as she headed inside the bathroom.

Another fifteen minutes goes by and a male Ranma appears in the common room to see not only Kasumi and Ryoga, but also Nabiki, Soun; whose reading the freshly delivered morning paper; Genma; munching loudly on his food, and...

"Dr. Tofu? What are you doing here at this time?" he asks.

"Oh, hi Ranma! I always jog around the town this early. It's just that I smelled something in the air, and lo and behold, it was Kasumi's cooking. I followed the scent and found myself sitting here with this plate (now empty) of... food," replied the doctor. He notices that his food is gone, "It's gone..."

"Don't worry, Dr. Tofu, I'll just make more," said Kasumi, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Ranma glares at his dad, who is patting his stomach and belches loudly. "Pop, that's rude!" he exclaims.

"No son, it's a compliment," replied his father.

"Ugh... disgusting," the boy says, pretending to gag.

"Now that was a good breakfast. Whose up for a fifteen mile run to burn off the energy? Ranma, how about it?" asked Genma.

His son shakes his head.

"Oh. Well, I'll do it alone then, I guess,.." he says, feeling disappointed.

"Naturally I'd go, but I didn't get to eat my _first _plate of food," Dr. Tofu told him.

Genma leaves without another word.

A half hour later, Ranma and Ryoga; under the watchful eye of Soun; where sparring, making a few rules to go by.

"I won't use my ki attacks as long as you don't use your 'breaking point' technique or any weapons. Just hands and feet. That good?" asking Ryoga for his opinion.

"Sure, Saotome. It's been awhile since I've fought without my umbrella. This will be good retraining," he replied.

"Excellent point of view," said Soun. Then he had both boys shake hands, although their ki energies flared when their hands touched, the auras died down. "You boys remember now, leave some energy for the walk to school in an hour," Soun shouted over the boys karate yells. 'These two boys are sure to become the best of friends,' he thought.

While Nabiki watched her biggest cash cows working, Ranma started talking to Ryoga, "Hey, when we get to school, how do you feel about talking to some girls?"

His rival replies, "What, thinking of replacing Akane?"

"No, idiot. I was going to ask some of her friends if she was over at their houses last night," answered Ranma.

"This is really eating you, isn't it?" said Ryoga.

Both boys stopped sparring and just stood there.

"Yeah it is," he said, "Come on, let's start again," he added.

After a few more traded blows, Ryoga asks, "Do you think she's okay?"

Ranma had stopped again, but Ryoga was already in motion. 'Akane, if.. no, when you come back, I'll tell you "I l-",' his thought incomplete.

Nabiki and Soun run over. "Ranma are you hurt?" he said, "Nabiki, go fetch Kasumi and some ice please."

"Yes, daddy," she said, and left without another word.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, really. I didn't notice you stopped moving. I expected not to hit anything with that Roundhouse Kick. Just air," explained Ryoga.

"Nah.. it hurts a little, but you should be savoring this moment, cause it won't happen again," Ranma's cockyiness was back.

His rival laughed at the joke, just as Kasumi and Nabiki returned with the ice.

"So, how does it feel getting your face planted instead of his?" asked the middle Tendo sister. Prodding Ranma was one of Nabiki's favorite pastimes.

"Shut up, Nabiki, it was an accident," said Ryoga.

She noticed who answered her, "What?"

"I said, 'shut up, Nabiki'," repeated the lost boy. The two boys looked at each other, feeling something different than a rivalry.

'Yep, I might be right with these two. That would make it my second correct guess of bitter rivals, becoming friends,' Soun repeated to himself with a smile. He sees Genma standing in the doorway of the dojo. And without saying a word, he smiled and nodded at his friend.


	4. Akane's Anger Part One

"Where is he?" asked the Prince.

"I'm sure he is on his way, My lord," answered his top advisor.

"You better be right, or its the chains for the night," threatened the Prince.

"Of course, sire, but if it makes you feel better, you can send the Captain and some of his men back there to accompany him," said the advisor, with a fearful tone.

"Yes, you do that. That is all, you may go," replied the Prince.

"Thank you, your Majesty," bowed the advisor. The advisor walks outside the Prince's bed chambers. "You there, soldier!" he called.

"Yes, sir," responded the soldier.

"Go fetch the Captain. Tell him to gather some men, and to go back to that village to escort the villager here, so that he may talk to the Prince," ordered the advisor.

"But sir, it is still dark, and the Prince's original orders were for first light," said the soldier.

"How would you know what the Prince's orders were?" demanded the advisor.

"I was with the Captain when the Prince gave the order, sir," answered the soldier.

"Fine, but now the Prince wants the Captain to 'escort' the villager instead," repeated the advisor, "Now go!"

"Yes, sir, as you command," replied the soldier, leaving in a hurry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still dark out when Akane awoke. 'What an unusual dream that was,' she thought, 'I guess I'll go get a glass of water.' She reached out to grab her alarm clock, but all she felt was a stone floor.

'It was a dream, wasn't it?' she asked herself. She reached for her bedside lamp, but again found nothing.

'Huh?... Where is my lamp?' she thought, now peering into the darkness.

When her eyes adjusted to the absence of light, she saw that her window had no glass in it and that it was smaller than normal. Akane sat up very fast, to find out to her amazement, that she had slept on the floor. The room she was in seemed familiar to her, in someway. Before she could come to a conclusion, she saw a faint light coming from the next room.

When she got up to look, a shadow in the light made her crouch down so as not to be seen. As she crept closer, voices, whispering voices were in a heated discussion.

"She's a foreigner, she can't stay," said one voice.

"Why not? Kym-Sui enjoyed having her here, and she might be a good role model for her too," replied another voice.

A thought crossed Akane's mind, 'No, it wasn't a dream, it was all real, and now Kym-Tai and Kym-Lei are arguing about me.'

"That's true, Lei, but if we did allow her to stay, how long would she stay? Also, how would we explain to the village about her being here? You know the other villagers don't like unanswered questions," wondered the husband.

'Kym-Tai had asked his wife an awful lot to think about, maybe to much,' thought Akane.

It took a little while for Kym-Lei to speak, and when she did, it sounded like she didn't want to, "You're right, Tai. No, she can't stay, they would ask questions, they would..." "But," she added, "The other villagers did accept us as their own, so I thought they might accept her too."

"We don't know what they'll think, so it would be better to play it safe and allow her to go on her way," replied Kym-Tai.

"Can she stay at least for one more day?... I mean, I'm having problems deciding how to wash the clothes she had on," said the wife.

Kym-Lei had asked a puzzling question, at least to Akane that is, 'Why not put it in a clothes washer,' she thought.

"What do you mean, Lei?" he asked.

She explained, "Her clothes feel different than ours do. When we had last gone to the market, a clothes dealer had some very fine silk there. I knew I couldn't buy any, because of the expense of it, so I just held it, and caressed it in my hands. The dealer didn't mind much, but what I'm getting at is her dress feels like that silk did."

"I guess one more night couldn't hurt. Besides, I don't really have much gold to take her to the market anyway. So instead of seeing the Prince, I'll go sell some more vegetables at the other markets to get the gold to pay for her supplies," he answered.

"Thank you, Tai. Kym-Sui will be so pleased," sobbed Kym-Lei, "Take some baskets of corn, beans, and potatoes with you, since they are ripe and are worth more than the lettuce and carrots, okay?"

"Yes, I will do that, dear. You better go back to bed. I'll go out to the garden and start gathering up what I'll take," he told her.

Before Kym-Tai was out the door, Akane hurried back to her makeshift bed. She had enough time to curl up again, when Kym-Lei looked into the kitchen and said, "Yes, Kym-Sui will be happy, at least for tomorrow."

"Oh and Lei, if that fellow comes by again, tell him I'm not back yet," said Kym-Tai, before he shut the front door behind him.

The sound of the front door closing and Kym-Lei's fading footsteps told her to open her eyes again. She started to think, adding this new information to her thoughts, 'The villagers don't like foreigners but had accepted the Kyms? And why did Kym-Lei say her daughter would be happy at least for tomorrow?'

These thoughts racked the girl's mind until it hurt. 'I'm not able to figure anything out, except that I have a headache. I'll try again when it gets to be daylight.' Akane laid upon the straw, thoughts racing through her mind, waiting for sleep to come back. Sure enough, it came, but not before a mouse ran pass her head, causing her to make a tiny squeal and cover her face with her arms.

"I don't like mice. I'm not sleeping with mice," she said out loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akane... Akane, get up please, I need the kitchen," cooed Kym-Lei, giving the girl a little shake in the process.

"Mmm.. Oh! Hello, Kym-Lei," said the girl, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hello, I hope you had a pleasant sleep last night," she asked.

"It was okay, except for one mouse," Akane told her, giggling a bit.

"Oh? I thought you wouldn't let that upset you, being a traveler and all?" said Kym-Lei, in amusement. Looking at the girl's puzzled face, she told her that she knew Akane wasn't a traveler.

"You figured it out?" wondered the girl.

"It wasn't very difficult, as I said before, your clothes don't match with that of a traveler," replied Kym-Lei.

She confessed, "You're right, I'm not a traveler. Those clothes I had on were actually a school uniform and my so called knapsack,.." picking it up, "is really a schoolbag." Akane took out one of the ruined books and showed it to her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Its a book. You know what a book is?" asked the girl.

"No I don't. What is a book?" she repeated.

Finding this a perplexing question, Akane tries her best, "A book is something where information is written down on the paper inside it, so it can be stored for later and to be used when needed."

'That sounds about right,' she told herself.

"I understand what paper and information is, but ours is written down on these..." said Kym-Lei, picking up something rolled together and unrolls it...

"Scrolls!" Akane finishes the woman's sentence for her.

The woman began to roll the scroll back up, when Kym-Sui came into the kitchen. "Momma, where's daddy?" she asked.

"Remember, daddy said that he was going to see the Prince today," she told her daughter.

"Now I remember, thank you, momma," said the child. Turning her attention to her friend, she asked, "Akane, while we wait for my daddy, do you want to come outside with me?" She asked with joy and hope in her eyes.

"I would love to, Kym-Sui, I'll be right out, I just want to finish talking to your mother," replied Akane.

"Okay," said the child, and she went outside.

The girl waited before asking, "Why did you tell your daughter that?"

"Well, it's the truth," responded Kym-Lei.

Akane tells her about last night.

"Oh,.. I see," said the woman.

The girl quickly adds, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but hearing voices in the middle of the night isn't a good thing where I come from."

"And where is it you come from?" she asked.

"I come from place called Japan," Akane follows with her own question, "What is this place called?"

"It is called, Nyajan," answered the woman.

"Last night you said that this isn't your real home, that you moved here, why did you do that?" wondered Akane.

"True, this isn't mine or Kym-Tai's original home," Kym-Lei goes into the story of how they came to live in Nyajan;

"I guess my story starts where I am at the age of sixteen. Back then I was love crazy, it was always, 'Myn-Lei, get away from those boys!'" giggling a little bit.

"Sorry. Well, one day at the market in my old home, I was buying some food for my mother to cook for dinner, when I saw this boy, couldn't have been a day over seventeen, ride into the market on a food cart. Having forgotten my purchases, I walked over to him. He saw me and; I not lying; his jaw hit the ground. He got down off the cart and bowed at me.

'Good day.' I say to him.

He said, 'It is with you here'.. I still blush at the memory."

'He sounds like a pompous windbag I know,' smiled Akane, laughing at her image of Kuno.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes! He asked me for my name and I gave it to him, and he said, 'That is a lovely name, so lovely, that I want to burn into the night sky so all can forever know your name.' ...Oops, I started blushing again..."

'Yep, definitely sounds like Kuno,' the girl thought to herself.

"Anyway, it's now after my seventeenth birthday, and Kym-Tai and I had been seeing each other since that first meeting in the market. In fact, he proposed to me at the exact spot we met. Well, when I got home, I learned that my father had died,..." she began to get teary-eyed, "Died for dealings he had made on, what my home called 'The Blood Market' and that he couldn't pay them what they demanded from him. I found a note next to the body," beginning to cry, "It said that they would kill my entire family if they weren't paid. I tried to reason with my mother, saying that we should leave."

Akane also started to cry, "But she stubbornly denied. She said that if I had any honor in my heart I would stay with her. I argued with her, but it was like arguing with a rock, she wouldn't listen. I told her, she may never get to see me marry or see her grandchildren. The last thing she said to me before I left with Kym-Tai was that she was very proud of the woman I had become, and she will be watching me and her grandchildren, always. When we left, we didn't have anything, we didn't even know how to leave the country."

"Then one day, we ran into a funny looking man, he was a hearty laugher, that man, he looked at Kym-Tai and me and said, 'You two newlyweds?' When we told him, he began searching in his knapsack, but then stopped and asked, 'On your way home?'

'No, sir,' is what Kym-Tai told him.

I added that we couldn't go home.

He nodded at our answer, and went back to searching. He found what he was looking for, turned to us and said, 'A gift for you.'

We didn't want to take it, but he insisted, saying that it would be useful to us soon. We looked at what it was, it looked like a dagger. This dagger had rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and other gems in the handle. Kym-Tai told me he unsheathed it, hoping it had a golden blade, if it did it would've given us plenty of money, but there was no blade at all. Kym-Tai looked up to ask the man about the dagger, but he was gone. It was like he never existed. Kym-Tai wanted to sell it and spend the gold to build a house. I felt that we shouldn't because there was something about it I couldn't understand. One week passed, and we still had the dagger. I held on to it despite the protests of Kym-Tai. I had it in my hand, unsheathed, gazing at it. I turned to Kym-Tai and asked him if he felt that we could stop there and build our home, I had finally decided to sell the dagger.

He told me he doesn't think we'll ever get away from our past, unless I knew magic or something. He laughed at his little joke, while I thought to myself, 'I wish there was someway to get away.'

Then the blade started to glow in my hand. Yes, now it had a blade. Kym-Tai came over to me and took the dagger into his own hand. He twirled it a little and then stopped, gazing in front of him. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer. Instead, he pointed the dagger, blade out, in front of us, and slid it down. We both gasped at what we saw. The dagger had actually cut thru the air, and we were standing at a doorway into another plane. We decided to try it a few more times, just to be safe and it required that we say; either out loud or not; almost the exact words I thought.

We continued to cut thru the planes, until we came to one we liked, where we could start fresh. At first, the villagers didn't like to socialize with us, but with my superb gardening skills, and his bargaining talent, the other villagers began to trust us. Not long after, Kym-Sui was born. Feeling bad for my mother and for my husband's family, we named her after my mother and kept the tradition of our home intact. When Kym-Sui does get married, she can decide if she wants to be called 'Kym-Sui' or just plain 'Sui'. And that is how we came to live here in Nyajan," finished Kym-Lei.

"Okay, so Kym-Sui was born here?" asked Akane.

"That's right. But because of the deep traditions of this land, the other children are afraid to socialize with her, instead they call her 'outsider' and 'homeless'; I keep telling her to ignore it, but sometimes it gets so bad, she comes home crying for hours on end. She's never had a real friend until you came along, Akane," answered the woman, "Enough about me,.." she adds, "Now what is this thing?"

The girl tried to stifle a laugh, "It's called a karate gi."

"What is it?" repeated Kym-Lei.

Again Akane tries to explain it the best she can, "It's a kind of uniform for someone to wear when training or competing in karate."

"Your telling me, that in your land, women are allowed to do battle?" wondered the woman.

"Women can do lots of things, where I come from. Rule a country, enforce the laws, they can even divo-"

"MOMMA!!" Akane's words were cutoff by a crying Kym-Sui.

"What is it?" they both ask.

The child answers them by saying, "It's those bad men again and they tricked me into saying where daddy is."

"Oh no! Kym-Tai's going to be in-... Akane, where are you going? No, Akane don't go outside, please!"

The girl doesn't hear her pleading, anger clouding her mind. 'Now those guys go picking on the little girl, that's low. I've had enough of them, I'll put them in their place for trying to hurt these nice people just trying to live their lives. Akane's anger-induced ki illuminates her entire body as she gets outside, ready for a fight.


	5. Akane's Anger Part Two

"AHH!" gasped Ranma. It was lunchtime Friday.

Daisuke and Hiroshi stop talking and turn their attention towards him. "Hey, man. You feeling okay?" asked Daisuke.

"Guys, please. This sounds like deja vu," he tells them.

"Ahhh... it's about Akane, isn't it?" wondered Hiroshi.

"Yeah, isn't it always about Akane, Hiroshi. I mean come on, all he talks about is 'Akane'," said Daisuke with mocked annoyance.

All three guys look at each other and laugh.

"Yeah, it's probably my mind playing... AHH!" he gasped again.

Hiroshi waves a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Nerima calling Ranma, hello?"

Daisuke speaks up, "Dude, this is getting serious. We should- hey, Ryoga! Ryoga, over here! no, over here!" He motions for Ryoga to sit with them.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"Just look," Hiroshi tells him.

Turning his gaze towards Ranma he says, "Hey, you in there?"

"We tried that already, it didn't work," answered Daisuke. "We thought maybe you could-," he stops, seeing Ranma come back.

"Uhh... w- what's with that look guys? I- hey, Ryoga when you get here?" he asked.

"Just now," he told him.

"Ok, so what's with the look? Did I space out again?" Ranma asked the three concerned faces.

Ryoga acts first, "You did. These two called me over to see if I could help."

"Yeah, because you were out of it longer than the last time," added Daisuke.

"Come on guys! It's me, you know me better than that," said the boy, smiling at his friends. Changing the subject, he asks, "So, Ryoga. No nosebleeds I see, did you get over your fear of girls?" He poked the teen's arm.

"No, I was in the boy's bathroom twenty times this morning after talking to those girls," he answered.

"Was it easy finding them, lost boy?" wondered Ranma, poking him again.

"Actually, they were looking for me, each one asking about Akane," replied Ryoga, sounding a little surprised.

"Ok. Now I'm worried," started Ranma, "I must have really hurt her feelings, I mean _really_ hurt them for her to run away. Akane has always been there for me since I moved here."

His two friends lean in closer, so they can learn more about their mysterious friend.

"She always stuck by me too, like that skating match with the Golden Pair, or when I battled Herb, and Saffron too. Through all the fiancee mix-ups and foul ups, I could always depend on Akane to be there," finished the boy.

"Hey, don't forget about the Nekoken," added Ryoga.

"Thanks for reminding me," said Ranma, slapping him in the back of the head, "You're right though, especially with the Nekoken."

Daisuke fires a quick question, "What's Nekoken?"

"Yeah, what is it?" agreed Hiroshi.

Unable to avoid telling them the story, he reveals to them his deepest secret. When Ranma finishes the story of what the Nekoken is, Daisuke is speechless.

Instead Hiroshi exclaims, "Dude that is sick! I'd be afraid of cats too if my dad did that to me. Gross!"

Ranma continues, "That's not all the story though. I've been told by my dad and by the Tendos, sometimes when I have too much contact with cats, something inside me takes over and I begin to act and think like a feral cat. They say it can get a lot worse, but my dad said that when it first happened, a kindly old woman, whose husband knew of the Nekoken, took pity on me. He says that she got a bowl of cream and set it outside her home. He says it took some coaxing, but I started licking the cream, like I was a kitten, and I ended up curling into a ball in the old lady's lap. Next thing I know, I wake up in her lap and she smiles at me. I had no idea how I got there, but the kind lady filled me in on what happened. I came to find out the old lady died a few months later. I hadn't had another attack since then.

That was until Gosunkungi's trap backfired and I ended up being face to face with a Bengal tiger. The presence of the tiger sent me into a Nekoken fury. When it happened, my dad couldn't calm me down, he thought he had lost his son. He did, until Akane soothed me with the catnip Gosunkungi brought to attract the real cats. She has told me, that what I did was exactly the same thing as with the old lady... except I... I kissed her." Ranma starts to blush while he finishes his tale, "So it appeared to everyone, only the old lady and Akane could contain the Nekoken inside me." He decides not to tell them the other way to break him out of the Nekoken, because that would be a story in and of it's own.

Both Daisuke and Hiroshi are speechless.

"Way to go, it looks like they're in comas," said Ryoga, poking him in the arm.

"Ah, shut up," snapped Ranma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane couldn't contain her anger anymore. She has had enough. 'Those men took it too far,' she thought.

When she exited the cottage, her ki energy, instead of it being Ranma's hue of blue-green, her's was flame red. She looked around for the soldier from yesterday, but he wasn't there. The five soldiers that were there dismounted and walked towards her and the emerging Kyms.

"Where is the master of this house?" called the man in front.

Kym-Lei answers, "He is still away. An unfortunate event has caused his delay. He will return tonight."

"You dare lie to a soldier in the Prince's army?" he yells at her, "You're own daughter said that he left this morning."

"Very well. You know the truth. Now I ask you to leave here," butted in Akane.

The man came closer to her and says, "And who are you to give me an order?" He began to touch and examine the girl's clothes.

He continued, "Certainly you can't be another daughter, you are too old. Perhaps, with his traditions, you are something else, a slave or his 'special' fr-" His words were cut short.

Akane's ki-powered punch launched the man twenty-five feet away.

The soldier removes his hand from his face to reveal a rapid flowing bloody nose. He yells, "Get Her!" at his men.

For a second they hesitate. Not wanting to disobey an order, they attack. The first one to attack tried to lunge at her.

She easily sidestepped his attempt, and grabs him by the back of his armor. Next, she threw him on top of the soldier already down.

The second soldier came up behind her and gets her in a choke hold. She flips him over onto his back and stomps on his chest.

The next soldier tried to take out her legs, but she back flips and connects both feet with his chin. With him staggering, Akane hits him with a flying kick, sending him back almost thirty feet, landing in a pigpen.

The fourth soldier runs away, not wanting to get hurt. She stands in her fighting stance awaiting the next attack. The fight lasted mere minutes.

Realizing they couldn't beat her, the soldiers mounted their horses and rode off.

Akane turns to see Kym-Lei and Kym-Sui staring at her, both with different looks of surprise. They both exclaim, "How'd you learn to fight like that?"

She put her hand behind her head in embarrassment before she explains, "My father owns a karate dojo."

She sees that neither one knew what a dojo was, so she elaborates, "A karate dojo is a place people go to practice their techniques and spar; or fight; with other people who would also know karate."

The mother nods in understanding.

"Anyway, my father owns one, and I have been training under him since younger than Kym-Sui here," she tells Kym-Lei. The statement was partly right; she had been training under Soun since the age of six, but now she was training with Ranma everyday after school.

Kym-Lei asks, "And your father doesn't mind you training and fighting all the time?"

"Well, no, I don't think he does. I mean, I know my father would like me to be a better cook, and that I should settle down and take over running the dojo. To be honest, I think my father is happy with the way I turned out," answered the girl.

"You're so lucky, Akane. I'd do anything to learn how to fight like you," replied Kym-Sui.

'Actually, I don't even understand how I fought those men like that,' she thought. True, she knows she can't control her ki attacks, and ends up wrecking stuff around the house, but when she heard what those soldiers did to Kym-Sui, why was she able to control it now and with such force? She also knows that her training with Ranma has indeed made her faster with reacting to and in delivering attacks, but he still insists on not attacking back but to 'tap' her to show that she needs more practice. "I'm sorry Kym-Sui. I would be honored to teach you, but your parents wouldn't approve of it," said Akane.

"Alright," moaned the child.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Inside the Castle)  
"WHAT?!" shouted the Captain.

"That's the problem, sir. We couldn't find him," explained the soldier.

"Are you telling me, that five of my best trained men couldn't handle the simple task of finding that villager and bringing him here?" The Captain spat in their faces.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we would have been successful anyway, sir," said a different soldier, this soldier was covered in mud, and had scorch marks on the front of his armor.

"Then tell me, my best men, what prevented you from completing your orders?" wondered the Captain in eerily calm tones.

It was quiet until... "A girl, sir," mumbled yet another soldier, this one with a blood-stained cloth wrapped around his head.

"A girl?" repeated the Captain, with rising anger, "Am I _missing_ something? How can a mere girl, a subordinate, defeat not just one, but _five_ soldiers of the Prince's army!"

"Sir, we believe that this girl may be a foreigner, and that she may also be keeping shelter with the villager's family," stated the first soldier, who was uninjured.

"Is that so? Well then, you!" said the Captain, pointing at the first soldier, "Gather some new men together, if what the daughter told you was true, then the girl and the villager will be too tired to fight back when we return there tonight. Now away with you!"

"Yes, sir," reply the soldiers.

As the last soldier shuts the door, the Captain looks out the window, thinking, 'Do not worry, your majesty, we will bring the thief to justice, and this foreigner maybe useful to me soon enough.'


	6. Honor Bound

Kym-Tai returned home just before sunset. His daughter ran outside the cottage and leaped into his arms. He barely had time to drop the turkey he had brought. "I say Kym-Sui, you look like you grew since this morning," he chuckled as he gave her a hug.

"Guess what daddy?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

Before Akane and Kym-Lei could get out the door, she says, "Those bad men came back, but Akane fought them and she drove them away."

"Oh?" he says, sounding slightly amused.

"Yeah, you should have seen her, daddy. She was great!" exclaimed the child.

Her father watched the older girl come outside with her head down. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," she replies.

Turning his attention to his daughter, he says, "Okay, Kym-Sui why don't you take this bird and help momma in the kitchen, I'd like to talk to Akane for a bit."

"Alright, daddy," she answers.

When the little girl was out of sight, Kym-Tai said to his guest, "Akane?"

"Yes, Kym-Tai?" she responds.

"Did my daughter ask you what I think she asked you?" he wondered.

"If you mean on how to fight, not really. She said she wanted to learn from me, but I declined," she tells him.

"Hmm... well you did the right thing, not just by declining to train her, but also in fighting those soldiers," he calmly points out.

"Kym-Sui said that they tricked her into saying that you left this morning," said Akane.

"Oh, no," he moaned, putting his head in his hand.

"What?" asked the girl.

He explains, "My daughter has always been honest, but she sometimes mistakes strangers for friends, hence what has happened with you. She was right about you being nice, although you could have robbed us for all we knew. She hasn't learned that others aren't as good as they would want her to think. Those 'bad men' as she called them, probably started talking nice to her and asked her where I was. When they had received the information they wanted, I'm sure they got down right mean. It might be a small lesson for her, but I don't think she's got it yet. As for those soldiers, I would be careful if I were you, they'll most likely come back in the morning to arrest you. If you like, after dinner we could give you some of our vegetables and I could lead you through the forest so you can be on your way."

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality, but I couldn't eat and run. I wasn't raised that way," she told him. 'Although Ranma was,' she thought.

"If they came back tomorrow I would fight them again if I had to. Truthfully, I don't know why I fought them in the first place. I mean it wasn't right for what they did to Kym-Sui, and I guess I was hoping to see the soldier who insulted Kym-Lei yesterday so I could hit him, but since he wasn't there the others worked out nicely for them moment," she explained.

"Well I guess we should go inside now and get you packed," said Kym-Tai.

"Okay, but I still don't feel right doing it this way," replied Akane.

"It's okay, my family will understand that you can't stay here-," started the man.

"But I would like to stay, it's just..." she trailed off, coming to a complete stop.

"It's just what?" he asked.

"It's just that I have family back home who would miss me if I stayed. And all my friends would miss me too. I guess even he would miss me," answers the girl.

"Whose 'he'?" Kym-Tai wondered.

"He's nobody in particular," she tells him with an indignant tone.

"Ah... it must be an arranged marriage then, isn't it?" he asked.

"Huh?... oh! Yeah it is," responded Akane.

"Do you love him?" wondered the man. "Don't know really, I think I do," she replied.

"Well, my family and I won't stand in the way," he tells her, as they begin to walk again.

"Then, maybe I will," called a voice from behind.

Both of them turn to face the voice. "It's about time you came back," she says to the soldier.

"Akane, that is the Captain of the Prince's army, the best fighter in all of Nyajan," Kym-Tai tells her.

"Well, second best actually," the Captain corrects him. The Captain was a foot and a half taller than her, with short, light brown hair.

"Yeah, your probably the biggest jerk too!" she snaps at him, "Kym-Tai, he's the one who insulted Kym-Lei yesterday."

"Yes, and I would do it again," says the Captain, "You women; all women; are inferior to us men. Women couldn't live without us, they need us to protect them, to love them, to cherish them. All that, because a woman can't do anything on her own."

"I'll show you whose inferior," Akane tells him. She just reaches her battle stance, when five sets of hands grab her arms and pin her down.

"Let her go! It's me you want, not her!" exclaims Kym-Tai.

"Now girl, you will get to see the Prince and find out what he does to women who break the law," the Captain spits in her face, "As for you," he continues, pointing at Kym-Tai, "A few of my men are holding your family captive, either come with me now, or they die."

"I'll go with you, just don't hurt my family," pleaded the man.

"You have my word," the Captain tells him.

"Yeah, well what so great about 'your word'?" screams Akane.

"When I give my word, I am honor bound to uphold it," he replies.

She sees the same venomous look he gave to Kym-Lei given to her.

"Take them away," he orders.

His men bind both prisoners in ropes before moving. Akane fidgets around, trying to get loose.

"Silly girl, you can't escape from these ropes because they magically bind you," laughed the Captain.

The caravan reached the castle before daybreak. "Throw them in the dungeon," ordered the Captain, "The Prince still needs a few more hours of rest, and I'm sure these two would like to get acquainted with their new home"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a night in the dungeon together, Akane and Kym-Tai are brought to the Prince. "Here they are, sire," said the Captain. He pushes them to their knees, and says, "Kneel! Kneel before your-!" "

Enough!" interrupts the Prince, "Stand down, Captain."

"Yes, sir," replies the man.

"Please forgive him," said the Prince, "Captain!" redirecting his attention.

"Yes, sir?" says the Captain.

"Help them up," he ordered.

The Captain grimly answers, "Yes, sire."

Returning his attention to his prisoners, the Prince explains, "Captain Johza (Pronounced Joe-za) here, loves his job, which is why he is the Captain. Please don't think that I also act that way. No, I'd rather discuss things with people then just bully them around."

When the Captain helped them up, Akane took the opportunity to look at the Prince. Prince Tshugo was a head taller than her and was standing in front of her. She gazed into his light blue eyes, his jet black hair just meeting the middle of his forehead. He steps back to admire her, he looked to be in his early twenties. She sees he has a handsome face and a smile like Ranma's. To her he looked very much like Ranma, all that was missing was the ponytail. She feels a sharp pang in her chest. She looked down and tried to get rid of the feeling by thinking about something else, but the Prince's face wouldn't leave her mind.

'No,' she thought, 'I can't fall in love.'

She looks up and notices the Prince was standing in front of Kym-Tai.

"First order of business. Sir, you grow and sell vegetables, correct?" he asks.

"Yes, sire I do," answered the man.

"Good, straightforward. Good. Next question: Do you sell your vegetables in this kingdom's market?" wondered the Prince.

"No, sire I do not. Instead I spend my wages here," replied Kym-Tai.

"Why?" the Prince asked.

He explains, "You see sire, this kingdom's marketplace has some of the best produce anywhere, and the prices are reasonable too, but when selling my vegetables to the other shop owners, they don't pay me the same amount as they would someone who was born here. I can get a better sell cost at another market and use that gold to buy better food and supplies for my family here."

"Thank you for being honest with me, sir, but you did break the law," said the Prince.

"Wait, what law did he break exactly?" butted in Akane.

Captain Johza went to slap her.

"No, she deserves to know, it pertains to her as well," ordered the Prince.

"Sorry, sire," apologized the Captain.

"Now, one more question, Kym-Tai, where is the dagger?" wondered his highness.

"What dagger, sire?" answered the man.

"I believe you know the one I'm talking about," responded the Prince.

"_That_ dagger, sire, but why do you want it?" asked Kym-Tai.

"Because that dagger is how you broke the law," explained the Prince, "When my parents allowed you to raise your family here, they told you our laws. They admired your honesty and purity so much, they forgot to mention one, believing that you wouldn't break this law. I told you that to tell you this: that dagger belongs to me. It was given to me by a king from another kingdom, yet someone stole it. It took a long time to track him down, you may have met that man, people remember him for his laugh. He had escaped through twenty planes until we caught him. When asked about the dagger he just laughed. The only thing we got out of him was that he had given the dagger to a newlywed couple to cover his tracks. Seeing that the couple could have been anywhere in the thousands of different planes, I had thought it to be lost."

"But what makes you think it's your dagger, sire?" wondered Kym-Tai.

"Ah, I'll tell you," started the Prince, "The dagger's proper name is 'The Dagger of Daishiun (Pronounced Die-sh-oon)', and it has some very special and unique powers. The dagger has the ability to cause a ripple in a plane's stability, allowing the user to pass thru to another plane. Although ripples happen naturally; which is where you come in miss; but one ripple has been occurring persistently over the last three years, and always near the same village. So, I'll ask again,where is the Dagger of Daishiun?"

Kym-Tai answers, "I don't have the dag-"

"You still didn't say what the law was!" interrupted Akane again.

"Very well," says the Prince, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right index and thumb, sounding very annoyed with the girl, "The law states: 'While royal parties and exceptions are exempted, it is forbidden for citizens of Nyajan to use magic as a means of travel.' That is the law that has been broken and the laws will be obeyed. As you were saying, sir."

Kym-Tai tried again, "I don't have the dagger with me, sire."

"Okay, Captain!" he says, turning his attention to Johza.

"Yes, sir!" he replied.

"Bring me their bags," ordered Tshugo.

"Yes, sir," answered the Captain.

"I had a soldier bring both of your traveling bags here," said the Prince.

"But, sir," started Kym-Tai.

"What? If it is not with you it's in your bag, simple as that," responded the Prince.

The Captain comes back with the bags and places them at the feet of the Prince. He grabs Akane's bag first and says, "Let us see what's in this bag. Wait... is this your karate gi miss?"

"Yes it is mine," replied the girl.

"Hmm.. how good are you?" he asked.

She wondered why he asked a question like that. "I'm one of the best back home," she told him.

"Okay," he says, putting her bag down and picking up Kym-Tai's.

"Wait, sire," pleaded the man.

"Yes?" replied the Prince.

"The dagger isn't in the bag, sire. I hid the dagger in a stump in the forest so I wouldn't have it stolen. The spot I hid it is also where the best sellers market is, when using the dagger, that is," explained Kym-Tai.

"Fine. Captain Johza, take him to the dungeon," ordered the Prince.

"Yes, sir," said the Captain.

He advanced on the tied-up man, but Akane stopped him with a Spinning Heel Kick, putting Johza on the ground. He gets back up and starts towards her. She gets in her fighting stance. 'I'll fight without my hands,' she told herself.

"Stop, Captain!" commanded Tshugo.

"Yes, sir," replied the Captain.

"Why did you stop him?" she asked. 'You better not sound like Ranma,' she thought.

"You wouldn't have been able to defend yourself without the use of your arms," he told her, "It may be against our laws for a woman to fight, but it isn't where you come from, is it?" wondered the Prince.

"No, it isn't," she responded.

"You three, one of you take him to the dungeon. The other two take her to the Arena to allow her to change," ordered the Prince, handing one of them her bag.

"Yes, sir!" they reply.

'The Arena, why?' she thought.

When Captain Johza and the Prince were alone, the Captain asks, "What are you doing, sending her to the Arena?"

"Simple, while she's too busy fighting you, your men will have the villager lead them to the Dagger of Daishiun, and they will then bring it and him back here," answered Tshugo.

Inching closer, Johza asks, "But sire, I have never fought a woman before, how am I to prepare?"

"Again simple, fight her like you would with anyone, your best. If you do happen to lose, it's no big deal, you will still be the Captain of my army, but she'll be the Champion," he explained.

"Sire, when listening to her talk to the villager, she said things that I doubt would change her mind about wanting to go home," said the Captain.

"You're not thinking, Johza. If she wins, she's Champion, which means as Champion she will be fitted with her own battle armor, after that, I don't think she'll ever want to leave. Now... tell me what you overheard, it might be useful information if we wanted to manipulate her," says Tshugo.


	7. Invite to a Challenge

It has been three days since Akane had vanished. It was mid-afternoon Saturday and Ranma has been snapping all day at anyone who tried talking to him. The only person he'll talk to is Ryoga, but he is afraid that Ranma will lash out at him. 

"Please, Ryoga, talk to him. See if he'll get some sleep," pleaded Kasumi.

"Kasumi, I think Ranma needs some alone time today," Soun told her.

"I know daddy, its just that none of us had any sleep last night. Plus, he was awake extra early yesterday," she explained.

They continued to think, when Genma; in his cursed form; walked into the common room, soaking wet. He held up a sign that said, 'That boy has some _major _anger problems.' The panda goes and plops down next to his friend.

Nabiki walks in and thinks about her seating choice for a moment. She decides against sitting down next to the damp panda. She then notices the sign he had just used, walks over and picks it up. Without him seeing, she whacks him upside the head with it. "Of course he has anger problems, you gave it to him. Telling him that real men don't mope around the house all day. You deserved to go for a swim," she tells him.

Unable to talk, Genma could only growl at her.

"I tried to tell him that Akane can take care of herself, but he insisted that he should be there for her if she needed him," she reported to the crowd, ignoring the wet panda.

Ryoga has had his eyes closed the entire time.

Nabiki strolled over to him, and found out he was asleep. This time she smacks him with Genma's sign.

"What, what?" he says.

"Idiot, how could you be sleeping here, when your friend is in the hallway, beating himself up over something he didn't do?" she asked.

"Because I _did _do something," said Ranma. He was standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" wondered the middle sister.

He chose his words wisely, and told his audience what had happened on the day of Akane's disappearance. "I guess I screwed up big time, huh?" he chuckled nervously.

The next second, the boy's cursed form was breaking the surface of the koi pond. Sputtering, she was looking at Ryoga, who was standing where the wall had shattered.

"Why did you do that?" she screamed at him.

"I thought you could use this time to cool off, Ranma," he explained.

Genma appears beside him, holding a sign that said, 'And you stay there, boy, until we think of something.'

She decides not to wait, knowing this was getting her nowhere. She gets up, and says, "I'll be back, I'm going to check some things out." She was gone in a flash.

"Where do you think Ranma went, Nabiki?" asked Ryoga.

"I don't know," she says.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane is standing inside a gigantic stadium pit, waiting. She had been brought there for some reason. The two soldiers that escorted her, stood outside the locker room, so she could change into her karate gi. Ever since the Prince ordered it, she's been thinking, 'Why did he send me here? Does he want to practice with me, so he could see how good I am? Or will he have me killed by someone?' She was hoping it wasn't the second idea.

The Prince and Captain Johza entered the pit. To Akane's amazement, the Prince had a build like Ranma as well. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black pants.

He spoke, "I will be referee for this match. The match is over when I declare one combatant unable to continue fighting. There is no time limit and no weapons may be used. No attack is illegal. The winner will be declared Champion, and will be known as this kingdom's second-best fighter. Shake hands, and head to opposite sides of the Arena. When I give the signal, come out fighting and may the best warrior win."

Akane held out her hand for the Captain. He did not return the respect. She said, "Do you want to disobey your Prince?"

Growling, he reluctantly grabs her hand and quickly releases it.

"Opposite sides, now!" ordered the Prince.

They turn away from each other. She walks to one side, Captain Johza to the other.

They turn again to face each other. The Prince yells, "Ready!... BEGIN!"

The five seconds it took Captain Johza to reach her was all the time Akane needed to study her opponent; Johza was about half a head taller than Ranma, his bulky build and the armor he was wearing hampered his speed, but increased his power and defense, respectively. At first glance, he appeared to be a grappler-type fighter; throwing his opponent to keep them off balance and unable to attack and choke-type holds to wear his opponent down without wasting a lot of energy.

She notices his armor; 'Why wear armor to a one on one fight?' she thought.

The Captain's armor was not the same one he had on before. His "field armor" was flashy, to say the least, but his "fighting armor" was dull. It appeared to be made of cow-hide, it covered his shoulders, chest and entire back. He also had on, what looked like gloves, a belt and a fancy pair of boots. In her opinion, he looked like a ninja reject.

He charged at her, moving a little faster than she originally thought, but she was ready. Captain Johza raised one of his fists into the air for a Single-Ax handle Chop, ultimately hitting the ground.

Akane jumped over him to avoid the attack. When she landed behind him, she immediately felt a foot hit her square in the back. She fell a few feet away, rolling over to see him pulling his leg back from the mule-like kick attack he used.

'He's a whole lot better than I thought, but how did he know when I would land?' she wondered.

Before she could come up with an answer, he was coming at her again. This time he had jumped into the air, putting both arms together for a more powerful Double-Ax handle Chop, again he ended up hitting the ground. Akane had rolled under him this time,but he caught her off guard with a Back Hand across the face. She staggered back a few feet, putting her hand where the stinging spot was on her cheek.

'He's a _lot_ quicker than I thought. He isn't fast running, but he is fast with his hands and feet,' thinking to herself, reevaluating her strategy. Then she got an idea.

Captain Johza jumped again to try another Double-Ax handle Chop, but saw that Akane wasn't trying to dodge the attack. 'She's suicidal,' he thought.

The Captain was right on top of her, then... Pow!

She had waited until the right moment before countering with an Uppercut Kick to his chin. He wobbled backwards a little and he managed to keep his balance.

"How'd you like that?" she asked.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get serious," he told her, feeling his chin.

"Really? Then maybe I should too," she replied.

He came at her with a Shoulder Tackle, only to find himself on his back. She had countered with a Back Body Drop; bending low to the ground, allowing Johza's momentum to flip him; easily; over her back. Just as he got up, she attacked him with a series of Left and Right Punches.

She thought she had gotten the upper hand, until his fist met her cheek. Akane put her wrist to her mouth, as she backed away. There was a small smear of blood from her lip.

"Heh heh... I knew you were no match for me, little girl. You have potential, but all the potential in the kingdom is crap if you can't win," he said, sneering at her.

Akane's fast-rising temper got the better of her. She tried a Spinning Roundhouse Kick, but he swept her leg out from under her before she could finish. Laying on the ground, with the air knocked out of her, she didn't have time to move.

Captain Johza grabs the front of her karate gi, picks her up and tosses her across the pit. The Prince wanted to step forward and end the match, but didn't. Secretly, he enjoyed watching the Captain in these fights, hunting opponents down like prey, waiting, stalking, then going for the kill.

Nearly standing up, Akane is caught again by the front of the gi, and the Captain puts his full weight into the throw. She flew across the pit, hitting the wall hard enough to knock her out.

"She's done," said Johza, "But just to be sure."

The Captain slowly walked over to Akane's limp body. Once more he picks her up by her gi, pulls his free hand back for a Straight Arm Punch, thinking he has it won. Confidence abound, he stated, "See, sire? This _fighter _was no match for me. She is just as weak and timid as that villager's wife. She should've never challenged me, but she learned the hard way." He continued to talk, all the while, Akane; feigning her injury; listened to what he was saying. "If she was one of the best from her home," he said, "I don't think _the _best fighter there, or anyone as weak as her could beat me."

She thought of Ranma, wondering what he would do, but another image appeared instead. It was of Kym-Sui crying underneath her mother's embrace. The frightened child's voice rang in her head, 'Those bad men tricked me.'

Then she heard the soldier's voice, 'And who are you to give me a order? You can't be another daughter, you are too old. Perhaps, with his traditions, you are something else.'

'Wait,' she thought, interrupting the flashback, 'This guy trained those soldiers. He trained them to be mean and unforgiving. When that one yelled at Kym-Lei, it was like this guy had done it, because _he _showed them how to fight and how to hurt people's feelings so they would blurt out something they didn't mean to say. Kym-Sui didn't mean to tell them Kym-Tai had left that morning, but they had played 'nice' until she told them. It was all him, he taught them to manipulate people, to humiliate them, to make people submit. But I _won't _be humiliated, manipulated, or defeated by the likes of him.' Akane's ki aura glowed bright white; white-hot anger burned behind her brown eyes; an energy that reverberated throughout her entire being.

"Now I end this," said the Captain.

"Not today," replied the girl.

In a flash, she grabbed the arm holding her, hoisted herself up, and wrapped her legs around his head.

"Huh?" uttered Johza, not realizing he had let her go.

With all the anger in her veins; the anger at how much pain this one man has caused, she planted her hands on the ground and with inhuman strength, she managed to flip him over onto his back.

He stood up, saying, "I'll get you for that."

"Come and get me, then," she snapped, getting into her battle stance.

He charged forward, hands out as if he wanted to strangle her. She sidesteps out of the way, while sticking her foot out and catches him with it. He falls flat on his face, but is up again in an instant.

Growling softly, the Captain's anger began to rise. He tried a running fist, only to have Akane stop him by grabbing his hand before it made contact. Johza tried punching her with his free fist, but she caught that one as well.

With both fists in her grasp, the Captain tried to force her against a wall. She was one step ahead of him; instead of allowing Johza's weight to push her around, she leans back allowing his extra weight to put her on the ground. She quickly puts both of her feet onto his abdomen and with another display of inhuman strength, she flips him onto his back again. She follows up by doing a handstand and flips herself to land hard on top of him feet first, digging both of her heels into the center of his chest. She then took a little hop and planted both feet into the Captain's face and grinds his head into the dirt.

When he doesn't move, the Prince says, "This match is over. The winner is... Akane."

She stood over the Captain as he laid there on the ground. She said, "That was for Kym-Sui and her mother."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After storming out of the Tendo's pond and yard, Ranma could only think of one place to go: back to the school. Arriving at the school, the sun was beginning to set. She thought, 'Maybe I could find a clue as to where Akane went.' When she got there, she found Ukyo, a girl the same age as her, with chest-length brown hair, tied off with a white headband. She was leaning against one of the school's stone pillars.

"Hello, Ranchan," she said, in a false singsong voice.

"Hello, Uchan," she said back. She didn't feel like talking to one of her other fiancees today.

Ukyo found Ranma's silence as a bad sign, trying to keep the conversation friendly, she says, "I haven't seen you around my place lately, are you avoiding me?"

"No, I'm not avoiding you, I just got a lot of things on my mind today," she tells her.

"Tell me about it, honey. Ryoga came by to pick up a dinner ordered by the Tendo's, when he told me about Akane being missing and all, but I really didn't notice she was gone. Now that she is, maybe you and I can get reacquainted," she asked.

Ranma noticed that Ukyo tried to hide her concern for her rival, but she didn't say anything. Instead she says, "Sorry Uchan, but you know I have and I always will think of you as my friend, and my feelings for Akane are not the same ones as for you."

Feeling very hurt, Ukyo turns to leave, but a piece of paper caught her eye. Picking it up, she saw it was addressed to 'Akane's Fiance'.

"I think this is yours," she said, handing it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it. Ranma opened the note and read it.

"What does it say?" Ukyo asked, with the sweetest curious tones she could make.

Ranma's blue eyes opened wide with shock. "Come on!" she says, grabbing Ukyo suddenly.

"Hey," she screamed.

"Sorry Uchan, but I'll explain when we get to the dojo," she told her, while running at break neck speed.

By the time they got to the dojo it already was nightfall. Ranma bursts thru the front door, making everyone either wake up or jump in the air.

"What are you so happy about? And why did you bring her along? Going to tell us you rather marry her instead of my sister?" Nabiki asked, firing the questions like a semi-automatic weapon.

"Shut up, Nabiki," she snaps at her.

Turning her attention to Ukyo, she says, "Uchan, could you whip up some more okonomiyaki for us please? This may take awhile."

"Sure," she answers, taking out her portable stove.

"What will take awhile, Ranma?" wondered Kasumi.

"I don't know how else to say it, but... I think I may know where Akane is!" she exclaimed.


	8. Akane's Rescue Part One

"Please Akane, eat some more, you need to regain your strength," said the Prince, saying it as a request and not an order.

"No, thank you. I couldn't eat another bite," she replied. Akane Tendo had been declared Nyajan's second best fighter, and it still stunned her whenever she thought about it. She barely had time to recollect the events that had just occurred before the Prince ordered medical attention for her and the Captain, who was still laying on the ground. The 'medical attention' they had received consisted of potions and ointments applied and given by; to Akane's knowledge; nurses.

"Here you go, sweetheart. This elixir will mend any cracked or broken bones in an instant," cooed the nurse, in a motherly tone, "And the ointment will reduce the pain and your bruises."

After a few hours of rest, the Prince had requested that Akane join him for dinner. She had originally declined the offer, but decided on meeting him in the end.

'Now that the nonsense with that Captain is over with, I hope the Prince will know how to send me home,' she thought.

She knows her family is looking for her as well as Ranma is, but her hope was fading. She has been gone for three days with no sign or story of newcomers arriving in the village, looking for a girl named 'Akane'.

'They'll come, I know they will,' she said to herself.

When she arrived for dinner she was wearing an elegant blue dress that hung just below her knees. The chambermaids had picked the dress out for her and put a white lily in her hair to match the white gloves she had on. The black heels she was given weren't too high, but since she rarely wore heels, her feet were uncomfortable in them.

The Prince helped her into her seat. "I do hope the dinner my cook prepared is something you'll enjoy," he said, pushing her chair in.

The cook brought out two silver platters covered with cloth napkins. "For the miss," said the cook, revealing the food.

The meal looked as though the Prince had kidnapped Kasumi and had her cook it. The cook called it a "Sizzling Seafood and Veggies with white rice" platter. The food was unbelievable, Akane had never tasted lobster and crab like it before, the shrimp and scallops were superb. The pieces of carrots, broccoli, corn and peas had the right crunch to them, and the rice was fluffy and melted in her mouth.

"How is it?" asked the Prince.

"Its excellent, a _lot _better than what I make, but how did the cook know I would eat this?" she answered.

Prince Tshugo explains, "I had my cook study the large collection of recipes you had that were bound together."

She says to herself, 'He must mean my Home Economics textbook.'

"Anything else you want to tell me?" she wondered.

The Prince sighed before replying, "After I sent you and the villager away, I had a conversation with the Captain. He told me some things he overheard you saying to the villager. He overheard you say that you have an arranged marriage, is that true?"

"Yes it is, sire," she said.

"No need to be formal," he told her, "But are you sure you want to go home? I mean, you could live here in the castle with the other Champions, and you could serve me as a Champion."

"I'm sorry, the castle is lovely and all, its just my family, friends and yes even my fiance are more important to me than the title of Champion," she answered.

"Oh," he replied.

The Prince asked, "Could you walk with me, Akane?"

She nodded yes. The girl groaned as she got up.

"Do you want some medical help?" he wondered.

"No, I'll be fine. I've been hurt worse at home," she told him.

They started walking down a corridor. Tshugo turned to her and said, "If you insist on going home, I can't stop you, but can I make a request?"

Perplexed by his question, she allows him to ask,"Could I allow my armorists to make you a battle armor like the one the Captain has? You make take it home with you if you liked to. Its nothing special, just something to show my appreciation for showing me that my army has a long way to becoming stronger."

"How's that?" she wondered.

"Johza was my best trained man, not to mention my best friend," he explained, "We both trained under a master of all kinds of martial art techniques, including some obscure ones, since we were seven years old. The master saw how fast my advancement was going, but my friend never could match me in skill. I was only fourteen when my parents died. Since that day, the master took care of us. He died when I was seventeen. When the royal advisors thought I was old enough to rule I was nineteen. My first act as ruler I made my friend the Captain of the army and had all the soldiers taught the basics I learned from the master. When you beat him, it just goes to show you can't learn enough."

Asking again, "So, can my armorists make you a battle armor?"

Akane took a little time before she agreed.

"Excellent. Now, before you go to your quarters; I won't let my newest Champion sleep in the dungeon; please enter the room down the hall. My top advisor is waiting for you. I want you to show him where it was you appeared here. That way when the villager returns with the dagger, I can allow you to go home. In the morning after breakfast, you will need to go to the armorists to get the measurements needed for your armor. It should be done by the end of the day, you have my word on it," said Prince Tshugo, getting to the end of the corridor.

"Okay, I'll do just that, goodnight," she tells him, shutting the door to the advisor's room.

The Prince begins to walk back to the dining area, but stops halfway down the hall. Talking to the shadows casted by the moonlight, he says, "As soon as my advisor receives the ripple's information, take a 'challenge' there and deliver it to her Plane."

"Yes, sire," replies the shadow.

The Prince says to himself, 'We have the Dagger of Daishiun, and I will have a loyal, new Champion and that villager will be dealt with. All is as it should be... mine.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Akane is being held captive?" exclaimed Soun.

"That's what I mean, she's being held against her will by someone and they want to keep her too," said Ranma.

"Are you sure you feel ok, Ranma?" asked Nabiki.

"Yes, I feel fine," she told her as Kasumi places her hand on the teen's forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever, so its not hallucinations," she reported.

"It can't be hallucinations, its real," she says, annoyed.

"But," started Ryoga, "It doesn't sound like Akane. I mean, she should've been able to fight back, right?"

"Not if they were using a weapon of some sorts," Ranma tells him.

A crying Soun pleads, "How do you know this, tell me how do you know?"

"This is how," she answers, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Give it here, son. What is it?" wondered Genma, reaching for the note.

"No, pop. Get away from me old man and let me explain!" she shouted, getting out of the reach of his father, holding the paper high above her head.

Ryoga reached up and grabbed it from her.

"That's mine!" said the teen, trying to take it back.

"I want to look at it," he told her, holding the note away from her.

"I'll take that," says Nabiki, snatching it from Ryoga.

"Hey!" said both teens at the same time.

"As soon as you three STOP FIGHTING!!" she shouted.

At once Genma, Ryoga and Ranma stop their bickering to listen to her.

"That's better," she says, "You guys are giving me a headache," she added under her breath.

"What was that, Nabiki?" asked Soun.

"Nothing dad," she tells him.

"What does the note say?" chimed in Ukyo, coming out of the kitchen along with Kasumi, helping to carry a total of seven plates of okonomiyaki. Ukyo decided to work in the kitchen then listen to all the arguing.

Nabiki opened the note and began to read aloud, "The note says... huh? Its not a ransom note, because there aren't any instructions of demands or phone calls that they will be making... It look like some sort of challenge for Akane."

"A marriage challenge? Why challenge Ranma for Akane when they already have her?" asked Ryoga.

"I'm not a mind reader, idiot, it just looks that way to me," she snapped.

"Nabiki, let me see the note," said Soun.

She handed it over to her father.

Genma joins his friend, saying, "Let me see." As the two old men look at the note, there is a lot of whispering between them. Soun puts the note down for everyone to see.

The piece of paper was indeed a challenge, in shiny black ink it said: 'I, Prince Tshugo, hereby issue a challenge to whomever is in possession of this note. You have been given this challenge because I may have someone very important to you. You must decide how important she is in twenty-four hours time. If you decline, she will stay here with me, and she will remain mine forever. If you accept, you must gather five great male fighters, who also believe that she is important and bring them to where this note was discovered in twenty-four hours. At that time, you will be given transport to my castle so the challenge can commence. If you cannot find five great male fighters in time, this challenge will be voided and she will stay here with me. Signed, Prince Makiu (Pronounced Ma-kioo) Tshugo.'

"I think we should accept the challenge," said Soun.

"So do I, Mr. Tendo, but where are we going to find that many fighters in twenty-four hours?" asked Ranma.

"Think, boy. We have you , Ryoga, me and Tendo," answered Genma.

"I'll go too," said Ukyo.

"I'm sorry, but the note says 'male' fighters that care for her," replied Soun.

"That leaves one more then," added Ryoga.

"Hey, Ranma. This note looks like it was personalized to you," interrupted Nabiki.

"How's that?" wondered the redhead.

"It talks about a person instead of something like a wallet or a bike, like a generic memo and what not, but like it was made specifically for this one challenge, which I think he is hoping you won't show up to fight for Akane," explained the middle sister.

"Sure we accept, but we only have four of the five fighters we need. Where are we going to find the fifth person in time?" asked Ranma.


	9. Akane's Rescue Part Two

After many hours of deliberations, and many more plates of okonomiyaki, the Tendo's, Saotome's, Ryoga and Ukyo still hadn't decided on the fifth male fighter they needed for the Prince's Challenge. Ukyo stopped cooking after everyone had their fill.

"I'm sorry, but I got to get back to my restaurant so I can get some sleep. I guess I'll open a little late today, maybe miss the lunch time rush. Bye Ranma, goodbye everyone," she said to the tired people.

"Bye," they all said back.

"Ranma? I do hope you can get Akane back. I really do hope so," she says to him.

"Thanks Uchan," he replies, before she closes the front door.

"I think she really meant it," said Nabiki.

"I think you're right," agreed Kasumi.

"Nabiki, what are you doing?" asked Ryoga.

She had out photos of every male person that came up during the conversation: Happosai; who both Soun and Genma immediately declined in bringing along, as did Ranma, saying, "The old pervert would insist on clamping onto me in my cursed form and not let go."

Mousse; Ranma believed Mousse would rather kill him to get Shampoo than help bring Akane back. Nabiki also pointed out that the boy wouldn't be much help anyway, "He can't see worth crap." she said, putting it nicely.

Dr. Tofu; everyone agreed he'd do okay, it's just his clumsiness around Kasumi that makes him a hazard, and with no one to cover for him at the clinic, he might not be able to go.

And finally, Daisuke and Hiroshi; neither one of them knew how to fight, to anyone's knowledge, so they couldn't go.

"I'm keeping track of the possible candidates," she tells him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kasumi gets up and answers it.

"Hello, Auntie Saotome," she says, smiling.

"Hello, Kasumi," replied Nodoka.

She enters the Tendo's common room and walks right over to Genma.

"Hello, mother," greeted Ranma.

"Hello, my son," she answers back.

She grabs her husband by the ear, saying, "You spent enough time over here, its time to go home. Now, say goodbye to everyone, dear."

She begins to drag him along the floor.

"Goodbye, everyone," he says.

"Sorry about this," she adds.

"Let me know when we're leaving, okay son?" he asked.

"Leaving? Where are you two going now?" wondered Nodoka, stopping a few feet from the front door.

Ranma hands his mother the note.

She promptly releases Genma's ear, "Oh my! Why didn't anyone tell me Akane was gone?"

Everyone looked at Genma, who was trying to sneak out the door.

Nodoka unsheathed her katana and stuck it in the frame of the door, freezing her husband on the spot. "Dear?" she said.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry," he replied, nervously. 'I didn't tell you because I knew you would've reacted this way,' he thought. "And I forgot," he added, aloud.

She removed her katana from the doorframe and hit him over the head with the hilt of the sword, telling him, "Maybe that will help you remember to tell me next time my future daughter-in-law is in trouble."

Ranma rolled his eyes, thinking, 'Yeah, he'll remember next time.'

"Sorry again," she said, as the boy's parents went out the door.

And then there were five people left in the Tendo's common room.

Ranma picks up and pockets the note, saying, "I'm going to get some fresh air, anyone want to join me?"

Soun replies, "No, I'm lending Kasumi a hand with the dirty dishes."

"Sorry Ranma, but I think I'll go make some phone calls to see if anyone I know would want to help," said Nabiki, standing up.

"But," started Ryoga, "The challenge was for five fighters who think Akane is important to them, so I don't think any of your friends count, Nabiki."

"Oh, then I guess I'll just make some phone calls then," she repeated, going to the stairs.

Ranma is almost out the door when a hand lands on his shoulder. "I'll go with you, Ranma," said Ryoga, holding his umbrella in his other hand.

"Thanks, pal," answered the boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys walk in silence for half a block before... "I can't believe we couldn't think of anyone that thinks Akane is important except us four guys," said Ryoga.

"I know, it feels like we're forgetting someone," agreed Ranma.

They walk another two blocks and end up in front of the Nekohanten. Shampoo comes running out of the restaurant and gives Ranma a big hug. She says, "I hear from spatula girl that tomboy gone. Means you and Shampoo get married and live happily ever after."

The boy tries to pry her off of him but can't. "Shampoo get off, I can't breathe," he tells her, but she has her hands locked together.

'He doesn't need this, not today at least,' thought Ryoga, shaking his head. He takes his umbrella and jams it in between them like a crowbar.

"What going on?" asked Shampoo, looking at him.

The teenager pushes the umbrella open, separating the two of them. "There you go, Ranma," he says.

"Thanks," replied the boy.

"Why lost boy help husband?" wondered the confused amazon.

"He doesn't need you torturing him today," Ryoga yells at her.

"It not torture! It loving embrace!" she screams, going to give Ranma another hug.

Ryoga puts his umbrella between them to stop her. "Not today, Shampoo," he says, sternly.

"Yes today. Today I get my husband!" she shouts, turning towards him. She tries to hit him with one of her bonboris, but he stops it with his free hand.

"I'm not going to fight you and Ranma isn't going to marry you. So drop it already and go chase after someone else!" he tells her, throwing her bonbori on the ground.

With tears welling up in her eyes, Shampoo turns and runs back inside the Nekohanten without a backwards glance.

"Ryoga, you didn't have to be that mean to her," said Ranma.

"Hey, I thought you'd be grateful that I got rid of her," replied his rival.

"I am, really, its just you shouldn't be that harsh to a girl," the boy pointed out, "Thanks anyway."

"Sure, anytime," said the lost boy.

"Come on, we still need a fifth male fighter," said Ranma.

"Yeah, and we only got like eleven hours or so left," added Ryoga.

They reach the end of the street and turn towards the school. "Why did you turn here?" asked Ryoga.

"I thought maybe I'd get an idea by looking at the last place Akane was seen," replied the boy.

"Hey, isn't that?" started the lost teen.

"Yeah it is," answered the other teenager, "Its Kuno."

Tatewaki Kuno was patrolling the school grounds, dressed in his kendo uniform, carrying his bokken at his side.

"Doesn't he ever go home?" wondered Ranma. A flash of lightning went off in his head. "Hold up. We could ask Kuno to help us," said the boy.

"I don't know," replied Ryoga.

"Think about it. He's head of the kendo club. He can fight to some degree and he obviously thinks Akane is important. Besides, I don't think we have much of a choice, he's the only one I can think would be willing to help rescue Akane," explained Ranma.

Before Ryoga could argue the point, the boy was headed towards the kendo master.

"Halt! Who goes there? You are trespassing on sacred grounds," exclaimed Kuno, drawing his sword.

"Shut up loudmouth, I've got to ask you something," replied Ranma.

"Fine, state your business," said the older teen.

"I need your help, I-" started the boy, before being interrupted.

"Help you? That is to laugh. Why would I help such a foul human, who would keep the two ladies I love away from me, why?" asked Kuno.

"Because it just so happens Akane is being held captive and we need you to help us get her back," butted in Ryoga, entering the conversation.

"Ha, now you have him under your control. Pathetic, this is a trap, a trap to get rid of me, so he can have the fair Akane to himself. I will not fall for it. The Blue Thunder is not so easily fooled," the older teenager tells them.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, Ranma," whispered Ryoga.

Another flash of lightning went off in the boy's head. "I've got one more trick up my sleeve, Ryoga. Come on," says Ranma. "I guess we'll be going now, Kuno," he called to the older boy.

"Good riddance," snapped Kuno.

Both Ranma and Ryoga go back around the corner. Perplexed, Ryoga asks, "What do you mean you have another trick?"

The boy explains, "I really didn't want to do this, but I have no choice." He starts walking towards the river. "First hold this," he says, handing Ryoga the note. Ranma jumps into the river, and resurfaces in his cursed form. With a voice an octave higher she says, "Now hand me the note." The lost boy handed it back. She continued, "You stay here. I'll show Kuno the note and I'll plead with him to help us. If it comes to it..." Her voice trailed off. She shuddered at the thought of it.

"Okay, go!" Ryoga tells her.

"That idiot Saotome, thinking he can get rid of me that easily, Ha!" Kuno said to himself. Ranma came around the corner and runs right into him.

"My pig-tailed goddess you've returned to me!" he shouted, giving her a hard squeeze.

With the most helpless voice she could make, along with the most pitiful face to match, she began to plead with him. "My darling," she starts, 'My god, I'm going to hurl if I have to keep this up for long', "I have come for your assistance."

"So, you've broken the spell that evil Saotome cast upon you, and you want to go away with me," he says.

"No, I ask for your help in rescuing Akane," Ranma replied, but is interrupted.

"Saotome still has Akane captive, then yes, I will help you!" Kuno exclaimed.

"No, here," she says, handing him the note.

"What is this, my goddess?" he wondered. The older teen reads the first three lines before he shouts, "No! Someone else has taken my sweet Akane! This Tshugo shall feel the wrath of the Blue Thunder!" "When do we leave?" he asks.

"Read the rest of the note," she tells him.

When Kuno finishes the note, a confused look is on his face, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm asking you to go with Saotome as the fifth fighter they need to be able to rescue Akane," she explained.

"I refuse to help that cur, even if it is for Akane's return," he replies.

'Ugh... someone please end my life,' thought Ranma. "Please, Kuno darling? If you do, I will (gulp) go on a date with you," she said.

"I'm sorry my dear, not even if I went on a thousand dates with you would I help him," he answers.

'This is for Akane, I have to do this for her, no matter how disgusting this is going to feel,' she thought. "Not even for this?" she said to him, inching closer.

Before Kuno could react, his pig-tailed goddess had kissed him on the cheek. Not noticing Ranma gagging, he responds as if in a daze, "For that, I'll do anything."

"Great! Get your things packed and he'll meet you here in ten hours, okay? And bring your bokken with you, you might need it. And no funny business with Saotome or else I'll know," she tells him.

"Sure, goodbye for now, my pig-tailed goddess. I can't wait for our date," he says, still dazed.

'Oh great, I forgot about that,' she realized.

Going back around the corner again, Ryoga asks, "Well?"

"Yeah, he says he's coming," answered Ranma.

"Are you sure he'll show up?" wondered the lost boy.

"He better, or else, there's no date," she replies.

"A date? You and Kuno?" asked Ryoga, sounding surprised.

"Ugh, yeah, and I had to kiss him too. Just don't tell Akane, okay?" responded the girl. She looks over and sees the lost boy on his knees, laughing.

"Sure, okay Ranma, I won't tell her. But you wearing a dress might make her suspicious," he assured her.


	10. Challenge Accepted

Akane had awoken to breakfast in bed, which she enjoyed very much. Afterwards, she got dressed in her school uniform; it had been brought along with her bag; and she started for the armorists. She stopped just outside her bedchambers, not knowing which way to go. She looked up the hall to see Prince Tshugo coming towards her.

"Lost?" he asked.

She nodded yes.

"Please allow me to show you the way," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

They arrived at the armory to find Captain Johza there waiting. "May I speak with you, my lord?" he asked.

"Yes you may, my friend," answered the Prince. "Akane, follow this man around to the other side so he may get your measurements for your armor," the Prince told her, pointing at the armor maker.

When she was out of range of their voices the Captain asked, "What are you doing? Why did you send a challenge to that girl's family?"

"Calm down, Johza. Remember, when she puts on the armor she won't recollect anything, except her loyalty to her kingdom. The challenge is to show her family that she doesn't want to go back," Tshugo tells him.

"But, sire, what if this fiance is her true love?" wondered Johza.

"Not even the presence of her true love can break the spell I will have my top wizard place on the armor," answered the Prince, "Just because I _can't _interfere with the challenge, doesn't mean I _won't_ tip the scales to my advantage."

Akane returns to find Captain Johza and Prince Tshugo inches from each other.

"Ah, I hope all went well. May I ask you to join me in a tour of my castle?" he asked.

She nodded yes.

"Farewell, Captain," called Tshugo.

"Goodbye, my lord," he replies, 'And may the gods have mercy on the people you may ruin.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga had just told the Tendo's what Ranma had to do to get Kuno to agree.

"Are you serious? He had to _kiss_ Kuno?" asked Nabiki.

She, Ryoga, and Soun started laughing.

Kasumi on the other hand was not laughing, she says, "I think Ranma had no choice but to do what he did. It shows he wants Akane back more than anything else." Almost immediately they stopped.

"You're right, Kasumi, (snicker)," agreed Nabiki.

"Yes, that was a very noble thing to do, son," said Soun.

"Thank you, sir. But I'm going to be reliving that moment for a good long while," replied the red-faced, red-head.

Nabiki starts laughing again, and Ryoga joins her. "Sorry, sorry, its just so funny when you think about it," apologized the middle sister.

"Jeez, I'm going to take a bath," Ranma tells them, fed up with the laughing.

"You might want to get some sleep too," added Kasumi.

"Yeah sure, wake me in about eight hours, so I have enough time to get ready," agreed the girl.

"Me too. Mr. Tendo, do you mind if I take a nap in the dojo?" asked the lost boy.

"No, I don't mind," answered Soun.

"How about you, daddy? You going to your room to sleep too?" asked his oldest daughter.

"Yes, I might as well, we have a lot to do in a few hours," he said, standing up.

The two girls watched the three guys head off in different directions before they continued to talk.

"Are you worried?" asked Kasumi.

"Me? Not really, I mean as long as Ranma stays at top form, Akane'll be home in no time," answered Nabiki, "Why do you ask, Kasumi?"

"Because, I was thinking, what if he couldn't bring Akane home, or if one of them died, or they couldn't get back? What would happen to us? And Auntie Saotome for that matter?" she wondered.

"If it came to any of that, I guess we'll have to face it together head on," said the younger of the two.

"Yes, I guess so," responded the older sister. "Do you think they are ready for something like this?" she added.

"I don't know how to answer that. I think they're physically ready, but not mentally ready. To be truthful, I'm afraid for Ranma. He almost lost Akane once before and I don't think he would take it well if she died. The same goes for Akane, I don't think she'd take it well if he died, either," explained the middle sister.

"Do you think it will help if we prayed?" asked Kasumi.

"I think its the only thing we can do to help them," said Nabiki.

Both girls thought the same thing: 'Be careful, little sister and little brother.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane's tour of the castle had taken her on a stunning ride. With the Prince leading, they visited the market closest to the castle. There he purchased an elegant silk scarf to match Akane's school uniform. The villagers bowed to the Prince and to her as well.

"Why are they bowing at me?" she asked.

"I think its because they believe you are royalty," he told her.

After the market they visited the royal flower gardens.

"Its so beautiful!" exclaimed the girl.

"Yes it is, the gardener has been letting me take care of a small patch of it, right over there," he said, pointing to a patch of red and white roses overrun with weeds. "I've been meaning to work on that," he added. They both laughed at his comment.

'He's not at all what I pictured him to be. He is sensitive, respectful, nice and caring. Everything Ranma isn't, but why do I feel like something is wrong? Like something else is missing?' she thought.

"Akane, if you like, we could have lunch in the courtyard overlooking the gardens?" he asked.

"That would be terrific," she replied.

Lunch consisted of hand-made noodles. When the cook brought it to them, Akane couldn't help but ask, "Why noodles?"

"This looked so easy to make, so I make it," answered the cook.

"Ask a stupid question," laughed the girl, and the Prince joined in.

"Excuse me, sire," said a boy, about eleven years old.

"Yes, page," replied Tshugo.

The page leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Sire, I've been sent to tell you that the armor is ready."

"Good, take it to my top wizard and tell him to put his best loyalty spell on it, along with the other champion spells he uses," said the Prince, barely audible.

"Thank you, sire," said the page. The boy was gone in a flash.

"What was that all about?" asked Akane.

The Prince replied, "Oh nothing really, just some normal things I do all day."

After lunch came tea time. Again a different page, interrupted them.

"Yes?" asked the Prince.

"Sire, the dungeon keeper wants to know what you wanted to do with the villager," said the boy, whispering like the first page did.

"Have the dungeon keeper release him, we have the dagger so he is of no use to me anymore," whispered Tshugo.

"Yes, sire," said the page, leaving.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Business dealing with a prisoner that's all, nothing for you to worry about," he told her.

When tea time was done, the Prince took Akane to his personal library; the observatory; his parent's favorite ballroom; and the training hall. They were heading outside, when Tshugo pointed and said, "And over there are the stables. Would you like to look at the horses?"

"Sure," she answered.

The stables housed over thirty different horses and colts. All the horses were of different colors. Beautiful chestnuts, blacks, browns, and white horses everywhere. One horse seemed to take a liking to Akane, he was a deep brown color, with white 'socks' on his hooves. "How would you like to ride him?" asked Prince Tshugo.

"I don't know, I've never ridden a horse before," she confessed.

"Never? Well then, I guess I'll have to teach you," he said.

The Prince helped her get settled in the saddle on the horse before he mounted his own; a majestic-looking white horse. He started her off on a trot, keeping up with her. The bouncing felt comical to her, she laughed every time she looked at the Prince. He showed her what his horse could do by streaking ahead and jumping a three foot bush. She cheered for him as he came back to her side.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Thank you. Why don't you try it?" he asked.

"You've got to be kiddDDIIINNNNGGGG!!" she screamed, after the Prince slapped her horse's behind to make him gallop towards the same bush. Akane was holding on for dear life, even after the horse jumped. As the horse trotted back, she saw Prince Tshugo laughing at the spectacle she made of herself.

"Why did you do that?" she hollered.

"Ha.. I'm sorry... Ha... but you wouldn't have jumped unless... unless I gave the horse... a little slap on the back," said the Prince, out of breath.

"What would you have done if I had fallen off?!" she yelled.

Calming down, he answered, "I would've called for my medics to aid you." "

You're lucky I didn't fall, or else the medical help would've been for you," she told him.

"Once again, I'm sorry," he apologized, "let us head back, your armor should be ready."

"Then I can go home, right?" she asked.

"Absolutely, along with my best wishes on a long and happy life," he replied.

They returned the horses to the stables, and were headed back to the armory when Captain Johza joined them halfway there. "My lord, are you positive this will work?" he asked with a low whisper.

"Yes, Johza, I am," replied the Prince, barely audible.

The door to the armory opened and the man who had gotten Akane's measurements earlier appeared. "Ahh... my lord, along with the young miss, welcome," he said, bowing to them.

"Hello, armor maker, is it ready?" asked the Prince.

"Yes! Yes it is! If the young lady would like to try it on-" he started.

"No, thank you, but I would like to go home now," interrupted the girl.

"Why not try it on? At least to see if they got it right?" asked Tshugo.

She reluctantly agrees.

"Excellent miss, your gi is here too, so you can slip into the armor better," explained the armorist.

She follows the armor maker around behind the door to a changing room. He comes back out to see Prince Tshugo waiting, he says," Yes, my lord, it is finished, including all the _enhancements_ you wanted."

"Good, very good," replied the Prince.

"I still don't think it is a good idea to challenge her family," said the Captain.

"My friend, just because; by some fluke no less; she beat you, doesn't mean her family will be able to stop you and twenty of your men from arresting them when they get here," he explained. He added, "Speaking of her family, they should be arriving here in a few hours. So take the dagger to where she appeared, and do everything we planned. Understood?"

"Yes, sire," replied Johza, adding, "As you wish."

"Ready miss?' asked the armorist.

"Yes I am," she answered, coming out of the changing room.

Her armor was formfitting, it covered her chest, and her stomach, along with her back. The boots she had on went up to her knees, and the gloves, up to her elbows. The belt she had on was attached to a small cow-hide skirt. The skirt resembled the armor the Roman gladiators used to wear. "It's a little different than the Captain's," she said.

"Yes it is," explained the armorist, "At first I couldn't decide if I should've made the skirt or not, but concluded I should, just to be thorough."

"How do you like it?" asked the Prince.

"I like it," she admitted.

"I'm glad you do. Now, do you still want to go home?" he wondered.

When asked the question, Akane's eyes seemed to glaze over. She spoke in an almost monotone voice, "This is my home, my lord."

"And who are you?" asked the Prince.

"I am Akane, second best fighter of Nyajan and Champion of Prince Tshugo's kingdom," she replied in the same monotone.

"Excellent," said the Prince, smiling.


	11. The Arrival

"Ranma?" said a female voice, "Ranma? Come on, time to get up."

"Mmm... fifteen more minutes mom, okay?" he replied, half-asleep.

Another voice called, a male voice, "Son, get up. There is a cat laying next to you."

The boy's eyes burst open, he screams, "CAT, AAAHHHH!! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!!"

As he clung to the roof of his room, Ranma sees Genma and Kasumi standing next to his bed.

"Pop! Don't do that!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't get up. How else was I suppose to wake you?" asked his father.

"You could try nicely," snapped the boy, climbing down.

"Why? You're awake now," chuckled Genma.

"Never mind old man," he tells him.

"Good. Get dressed, the others are waiting," said the man, leaving Kasumi and the boy alone.

"Why did you let him in?" asked Ranma.

"He asked if you were awake yet. When I said you weren't, he told me he had a sure-fire way to get you up with no problems," she replied, heading for the door.

"Thanks, Kasumi," he said, watching her leave.

Ranma emerges from his room dressed in his favorite red Chinese-style shirt and baggy black pants. When he gets to the common room, everyone turns to look at him. Ryoga was carrying his backpack and his umbrella. Soun was also carrying a backpack: a big backpack.

At the boy's glance, he said, "Kasumi packed a few extra things for us, along with a whole days worth of food for the five of us."

Ranma looked over at his dad and sees his mother with him. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Through her tears, she says, "My son, going to save his fiancee. Its just a lovely sight to behold."

"Thanks, mom," he said, smiling.

Nodoka walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. She told him, "Take good care of yourself and come back with Akane real soon, okay?"

"I will, mom. I promise you that I will bring her back," he replied, adding, "And I don't mean a 'seppuku' promise either."

His mother chuckled as she gave her son a hug.

"Okay dear. Time to let the boy go," interrupted Genma, putting his hand on her shoulder.

After Nodoka releases Ranma, Nabiki came over to him. "See you later, Ranma," she tells him.

"Okay, see you later, Nab-" he started, before she punched him hard in the gut. "What was that for?" he asked, catching his breath.

"I want you to give that to that Prince Tshugo or whatever his name is from me, for kidnapping my sister," she explained.

"Sure, see you, Nabiki," said Ranma, backing away towards the door.

Waving goodbye to the three ladies, the four guys exited the Tendo's home.

Each of the women had a different thought; 'My son and my husband, off to become heroes,' thought Nodoka.

'Please, everyone return safe and sound,' Kasumi thought with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I hope those three boys come back, or I'll lose a lot of money,' thought Nabiki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the front entrance of the school, Kuno was meditating under a nearby tree. Not opening his eyes, he says, "About time your band of misfits arrived, Saotome."

"Look," started Ranma, but was interrupted.

"No, you look. I am only doing this because of the concern I have for the fair and lovely Akane, not for you to get her back, understood?" said the older teen.

"Why I ought to..." the younger boy growled, rage building inside of him.

"Enough!" shouted Soun, "I want both of you to shake hands, and to swear on Akane's return, that you will not fight each other."

"I will swear a truce, Mr. Tendo, but I don't believe that Saotome is worthy of a handshake from me," proclaimed Kuno.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm doing this for Akane got it, blowhard?" snapped Ranma, walking over to the older teen.

The kendo 'master' stands up to face him. "Believe me, Saotome, I'd much prefer if you were not here, but seeing as I have no say in the matter," retorted Kuno, sticking out his hand, "Truce?"

"Truce, but as soon as we get back, I'm going to enjoy kicking you around, just for fun," Ranma said back, shaking his hand.

"Good, now Kuno, shake hands with Ryoga too," said Genma.

"Very well," he said, shaking hands with the lost boy. 'I must rescue Akane alone, if I'm to claim her as my own, but to do that I must dispose of this riff-raff,' thought the teen.

As the sun began to set, Soun asked, "Is this about the time Ukyo noticed the note?"

"Yeah, almost," answered Ranma.

Suddenly, a golden dagger blade appeared out of thin air, right next to Ryoga's head. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, jumping out of the way.

"Big baby," said Kuno, scoffing at the younger teenager.

"I guess this is the 'transport' the note told us about," said Ranma. The blade slid down to the ground and stayed there.

"Okay, lets go," the boy told the group, reaching inside the hole to pass through it. Each member stepped through the ripple made by the dagger, before the blade retreated back to it's unknown origin.

Passing through the ripple was an unpleasant feeling; a tingling sensation coursed throughout their bodies as the ripple deposited them in the same forest clearing Akane had appeared at. Dusting himself off, Ryoga; who was the last to enter; said, "That was weird, huh Ranma?"

He looked at his rival and noticed he was frozen in fear. Then he realized why, standing around the group were two dozen soldiers, weapons drawn, looking ready to kill them all.

A big, bulky soldier came forward and says, "I am Captain Johza of the Prince's army and you are under arrest!"

'Great,' thought Ranma, 'Not even here ten seconds and we're in trouble.'

"Excuse me sir, why are we under arrest?" asked Soun.

"Yeah, Why? We only came here because _your_ Prince Tshugo challenged me for Akane," added the boy.

"Yes, I knew you five were here for the challenge, the arresting is just a formality. The Prince ordered us to arrest you and that is what we are doing," said the Captain.

"But why arrest us? We'll come along quietly with you, if you'll let us. We cause you no harm," said Soun.

'Speak for yourself, if they come close to me with those things, I'm going to crack some heads,' thought Ranma.

"If we are to reach the castle by daybreak, we must leave now," said Johza.

"The lets go," answered the boy.

"Since you'll come along without a fight, your homeland must have a lot of honor," wondered the Captain.

"Yes, we five men have plenty of honor between us," replied Genma.

'Some more than others, old man,' thought Ranma.

The caravan began moving in the direction of the castle. Captain Johza says, "I feel I must tell you this, for the honor of this kingdom. Your challenge will not be as easy as you may think, Prince Tshugo's Champions are very well trained in various forms and styles of martial arts, along with weapons training. They'll exploit your weaknesses if you let them."

"Thank you sir, but why tell us this information?" asked Ryoga.

"Because, I feel like you people shouldn't be here. My lord, I believe, has fallen for you're fiancee and feels he is obligated to challenge you for him to keep her. He is also highly trained and is the kingdom's best fighter, that is why I'm giving you this information," answered Captain Johza.

"If he is the best fighter, then that is who I'll fight," said Ranma, "She is my fiancee after all."

"Confident are you, young man? Well, so was I, but I was defeated by her and I was the second-best fighter here. I trained alongside the Prince, under a great master. We were best friends, until the master passed away. After that, the Prince locked his feelings away as he began to learn how to rule the kingdom. He continued his training, increasing his knowledge of the martial arts, but as he did, his feelings sank deeper inside of him. With each new technique he learned, he seemed to become more distant. He tried to occupy his mind on other things, but it always led back to training. Whether it was long outings in the woods, or if he tried to tend to the gardens or even painting, it ended up being training.

When he felt he had learned all he could, he stopped, of course he will occasionally spar with about one hundred of the soldiers, nobody posed a challenge for him. He began challenging other kingdoms, winning prizes and such. This dagger I'm holding was a prize given to him by a king of another plane for besting that kingdom's best fighter. If you want any chance at winning your fiancee back, you would have to know more martial arts techniques than the Prince, or else you will fail," explained Johza.

"Don't worry about us, we know a lot about martial arts too. Fighting him should be interesting to say the least," boasted the boy.

"This challenge consists of more than just fighting the Prince," said the Captain.

"What else is in this challenge?" wondered Soun.

"You will have to pass tests to see if you are worthy enough to fight the Prince," answered Captain Johza, looking at Akane's father.

"And if none of us pass these test?" he asked.

"Then the Prince will win the girl's hand in marriage," replied the Captain.

"Sir! We are almost to the castle, sir," said a soldier.

"Good. When we get there, my men will lead you to the west wing, there they will show you to some unused bedrooms, you may sleep there," said Johza.

"If we are under arrest, why let us sleep in beds?" asked Ryoga.

"The Prince wants you in the dungeons to lower your spirits, so he has a better chance at winning, but I believe in keeping things fair, to keep the honor within this kingdom intact," he tells the group, "None of my men will tell the Prince about this, and I hope none of you will alert the Prince either."

"I give you my word on that," responded Soun. The rest of the group agree not to tell the Prince anything.

"Thank you. When the Prince wishes to begin the challenge, my men will come get you at that time," explained the Captain.

"When we get there, can I see Akane?" wondered Ranma.

"No, since she is the prize of this challenge. A challenger is not allowed to request to see the prize they are fighting for," Johza told him. It was still dark out, but a faint light was appearing on the horizon.

"Welcome to the Prince's castle, gentlemen," said the Captain, "And good luck to you all."

The band of men gazed at the Prince's castle; it resembled a twelfth century Chinese palace. Banners flying at every corner, giant bronze lions stood guarding the front doors. Dozens of stone steps descending from the lions, lay before the group. And there were lit torches everywhere.

"Stunning," says Genma, letting out a long whistle, "I could get use to a place like this."

"Well don't pop. As soon as we get Akane back, we are headed home, no arguments about it either," Ranma told him, glaring at his father. 'Don't worry Akane, we're here for you now. I promised my mother I'll get you back and I will. If he has harmed you in any way I'll kill him, forget about the stinking challenge, I'll strike him dead before I give up on you,' the boy said to himself.

'Foolish Saotome, _I _will rescue my maiden Akane, before you can get control over her again. We will escape unnoticed and we'll make it home; and leave you four here. Then we will be married and be forever happy,' thought the silent Kuno.

"Please gentlemen, enter and head for your bed chambers. The Prince will awaken in a few hours, so be ready to begin the challenge soon," said Captain Johza, leaving the band of men in the hands of his soldiers, "And once again, good luck."


	12. Explaining the Rules

"Good morning, your highness," said the chambermaid, placing the Prince's breakfast tray next to him.

"Yes, and a (yawn) good morning to you too," he yawned, sitting up in his bed.

"Good morning, sire," said Captain Johza, standing at the end of the bed.

"Ah, Captain Johza, nice to see you here so early. Did you bring me good news?" asked the Prince.

"Depends on what you think is good news, sire," answered his friend.

"Good news to me would be that no one came thru the ripple the dagger made last night," said Tshugo.

"Then I don't bring good news," replied Johza.

"So my friend," began the Prince, "Someone accepted the challenge, did they? That is also good news. I do hope these challengers are more worthy of my time than the last ones. I didn't even have to fight last time, as I recall."

"No you didn't," responded the Captain.

"Now that they are here, I want you and your men to bring them up from the dungeons to the dining hall for breakfast. Next, I want them escorted to the fighting pit, where I'll be, along with four of my Champions," explained the Prince.

"What about the girl?" asked Johza.

"Patience please, the loyalty spell on Akane's armor hasn't had enough time to settle in her mind yet. When it does, then she'll be there," said Prince Tshugo.

"As you wish, sire," replied the Captain, leaving the Prince's bedchambers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma sat on the bed waiting, too alert to try and sleep. Thoughts and images raced in his head; images of Akane, dead or hurt being the most clear. 'I can't think like that,' he told himself, 'She's fine. She must be okay to defeat that Captain.' He stood up and started pacing.

'This wouldn't have happened if I had been nicer to her in the beginning...' He remembers the first time he met Akane. Ranma's memories began to flash before his eyes; 'If I hadn't made those comments,...' he thought, while he saw visions of him and her arguing.

'If I had just told her how I feel about her,...' watching himself stammer at her, 'And if I had just listened to what she was saying,...' he sees himself in fights, with Akane yelling at him to stop; him guarding her, after she said she could handle it.

'Akane was right, I _am_ a jerk, I was just too bigheaded to accept it.'

"Not anymore," he said aloud, "I'm going to try my hardest not to be a jerk and to listen to Akane more often."

A knock upon the door caught his attention.

"Yes?" he said.

"Sir, the Prince has ordered you to come with me to the dining hall for breakfast. After breakfast you will follow the Captain to the Arena to begin the challenge," answered the soldier.

"Sure, lead the way," replied Ranma, coming out of his room.

As Ranma followed the soldier, the rest of the gang were exiting their rooms as well. Of the other four, it seemed that Kuno was the only one that hadn't been asleep. Ryoga was carrying his umbrella, as was Kuno was carrying his bokken.

'If an opening appears, I will strike this Prince, so that I may claim the maiden Akane as mine,' thought the older teen, watching his rival walk past him.

The group walked in silence down the corridor, each preoccupied by their thoughts. The doors to the dining hall opened to reveal a table long enough to sit thirty or forty guests, at the moment there were just six place settings.

"Is someone joining us?" asked Ranma.

"I will be joining you," answered Captain Johza, appearing behind another set of doors. "Please sit," he requested, "You will find the food here is satisfactory to say the least."

"Bring on the grub!" exclaimed Genma, not waiting for anyone else to sit.

"Pop, don't act like that, we're guests here," said his son.

"First come, first serve," replied the old man, "Don't tell me you've forgotten the first thing I taught you?"

"I've pretty much forgotten _everything_ you taught me, old man," snapped the boy.

The Captain laughed, "I didn't expect entertainment along with breakfast! Are they always like this?"

"Constantly," answered Soun.

The group of men took their time while eating; unlike at the Tendo home, where speed records were set daily, and like home, Genma went for seconds... and thirds... and was going for more, but a nasty look from the chef made him sit down. When they had finished eating, the chef looked relieved about not having to cook more food until lunch.

With the table cleared, the Captain stood up and said, "Please, follow me to the Arena. The Prince is waiting there. When you arrive, he will explain to you the rules for the challenge."

"Then let us not hesitate, and let the challenge commence," replied Kuno, standing up with the rest of them.

"This way," Johza told them.

The band of men; led by Captain Johza; exited through the doors he had used earlier, walked thru the courtyard, until they reached the outside door leading to the Arena. "Enter these doors, and they will lead you directly into the Battle Pit, where you will be given your instructions. This is where I take my leave of you," explained the Captain, turning to go.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" asked Ranma.

"Sadly, no. Only the Champions and the challengers are allowed inside," answered Johza.

"But you told us that you're this kingdom's second-best fighter," said Ryoga. "I _was_ Nyajan's second-best fighter, but I respectfully accept my defeat at the hands of Akane. And for my loss, I was stripped of my title as one of Prince Tshugo's Champions," replied the Captain.

"Then who will take your place?" wondered Ranma.

"The Prince hand selected my replacement, and that person will be a better champion than I was," he told them, walking away back to the main part of the castle.

"How good do you think the new guy could be?" asked Ryoga.

"Won't know for sure until one of us has to fight him," answered Soun.

"Well, no better time to find out then the present," said Ranma, opening the doors.

Upon entering the Arena, the Prince called to them; standing behind him are four armor-clad fighters, "Welcome gentlemen, I was beginning to worry about you. But, nevertheless, here we are, ready to get on with the challenge, correct?"

"Yes, I believe we are," replied Soun.

"Good, very good. Now before we begin, a formal introduction is in order. I wish to know your names and your relationship with Akane," requested the Prince.

"I'm Ra-" started Ranma, but was interrupted.

"But first, tell us your name," said Kuno, with a note of hierarchy.

"Of course, how thoughtless of me," began the Prince, "I am ruler of this kingdom, the best fighter in Nyajan, I am Prince Makiu Tshugo."

"I-" said the boy, before being interrupted again.

"I am the kendo master of Furinkan High, heir to the Kuno legacy, I am Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder!" exclaimed the older teenager.

"But what is your relationship with Akane?" asked the Prince.

"I am here out of th-" he started, incapable to finish due to the elbow in his stomach.

"He is a friend of Akane's," answered Ranma.

'Curse you, Saotome, stopping me like that, but in the end, I will have the last laugh,' thought Kuno, rubbing his stomach.

"Very well. And you are?" wondered Tshugo.

"Me?... I.. uh, I am heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, my name is Saotome Ranma, Akane is my fiancee," replied the boy.

"So you're the leader of this team," said the Prince.

"I guess so," responded the boy.

The remaining members of the group gave their names and relationships with Akane; "I am Hibiki Ryoga, and I am also a friend of Akane's."

"My name is Tendo Soun, founder of the Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling, and Akane is my daughter."

"My name is Saotome Genma, Ranma is my son, so Akane is my soon-to-be daughter-in-law. I also founded the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Thank you all for the information about yourselves. Lets begin, shall we? I will now explain the rules, before any mishap occurs," says the Prince, turning his back to them.

'I must take this opening,' Kuno told himself. "STRIKE, HAA!" he yells, going full speed towards the Prince.

"Always one in every group," yawned Tshugo.

The teen raises his sword, poised for the attack. He begins the Downward Slash mere steps away, but the bokken never made contact; instead Kuno is launched backwards and hits the Arena wall. The group looks back at the Prince to see...

'He sent Kuno flying with a single Palm Thrust. Damn! I'm going to have my work cut out for me,' thought Ranma.

"Rule One: 'At no time during the challenge, may a challenger attack the referee.'," stated the Prince.

"Whoa, wait, you're the referee?" asked Ryoga.

"Certainly. This contest can't happen without a referee. But do not worry, if there comes a time when I must fight, the Captain will be the referee," answered the Prince.

"Can we trust you to be fair?" wondered Soun.

"Yes, I'm always extremely fair, to ensure that I am fair; Rule Two: 'If the referee interferes during the challenge, the contest is voided and the challengers are awarded the victory.'," replied Tshugo.

"Any other rules?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, Rule Three: 'No weapons may be used during a fight, unless requested by either a challenger or a champion at the start of the battle.' Rule Four: 'A victory is awarded when either a champion or challenger doesn't resume a standing position during a ten second count.' Rules Five and Six: 'No time limit; No substitutions.' And finally, Rule Seven: 'No attack is illegal, unless after the referee has declared a decisive victor.' Those are the rules for the contest. Also, this challenge is to be a team-style tournament, that means one challenger will face one champion. If only one challenger or champion remains after the first five fights, then that person must in turn face the remaining combatants of the other team. When all the battles are done, if a challenger remains, they have a right to face the kingdom's best fighter, i.e. me," explained Tshugo.

"But you have only four Champions here, where is the fifth?" wondered Ranma.

"The fifth Champion does not feel well, the fifth battle will start the second round tomorrow," replied the Prince, "If you wish to select the fighter for tomorrow's match now, you may."

Ranma looked at the limp body of Kuno before responding, "I guess _he _can start tomorrow, because he doesn't look ready to fight right now."

"Yes well, I will send a soldier to fetch some of my medical staff to look after him, along with whatever injuries your team and the Champions receive during the challenge, but only after each round is over," explained Prince Tshugo, waving his order at the soldier standing guard. "So without delay, lets start. Please choose which one of you will begin this contest," he requested.

"I'll go first," said Ranma, stepping forward. He takes one step before a hand lands on his shoulder.

"No, she's my daughter, let me go first," said Soun, walking pass the boy.

"Sure, Mr. Tendo, you can start if you want to," replied the teenager.

"I'll go first," called the old man.

"Very well. Champion number one, step forward," ordered the Prince, "The other combatants are to go over to the sidelines to wait their turn."

Ryoga and Genma help Kuno to stand up before sitting him down on a bench, far enough away from the oncoming battle. Ranma stands a few feet in front of the bench, arms crossed, keeping an eye on Prince Tshugo and his Champions.

The Prince yells, "Ready!... First match!... Begin!!"


	13. Battle of the 5 Champions: First Round

Standing off to the side, Ranma gets his first real look at the four Champions there; he can't make out their faces due to the ninja-style masks they're wearing, but sees that they are in fact men. The first Champion was about Mr. Tendo's height and maybe a little beefier than him as well. Besides the masks, all four Champions had the same type of armor on too. Ranma and the others; minus Kuno, who is still out cold; focus on the ongoing battle, to see if the Champions show any weaknesses.

The first Champion and Soun meet in the center of the pit, with the Champion on the offensive. He tried a Left Punch, Tendo moved to his left. The Champion tried a Right Punch, and Soun moves to his right. The Champion tries a Right Kick, and Tendo crouches down to avoid it. The Champion reverses his kick and hits Soun in the back of the head. Tendo's face lands in the dirt from the blow.

He rolls out of the way, moments before the Champion's Foot Stomp would've connected. The challenger stands up and waits for the next attack. The Champion came at him with a Left Punch, but Tendo grabs the fist with both hands, and uses an Over the Shoulder Toss to put the Champion on the ground, but he gets up quickly. Soun takes the opportunity to attack with a rapid series of Right and Left Punches, none the Champion can block.

The Champion staggers back, reeling from the blows, but regains his footing. Mr. Tendo tried a Flying Kick, only to have the Champion duck underneath it and hit him with an Uppercut to the jaw. The momentum from the blow pushes him back a few steps, and he manages to stay on his feet. Soun goes into a defensive stance, awaiting for the Champion's next move.

The Champion attacks with a Right Punch, Soun blocks it. He tried another Right Punch, again it is blocked. The Champion motions for a third Right, which Tendo tried to block; instead the Champion hits him with a Left Punch to the side of his head. The punch spins Soun around and he falls to the ground.

The Prince begins his count; "One!... Two!... Three!"

"Get up!!" screamed Ranma, "Come on!"

Soun uses both hands to stand up and stops the count at four.

"Continue," shouts the Prince.

The Champion doesn't hesitate, using his opponent's weakened state to attack with a Right Gut Punch, causing Tendo to fall to one knee. Not waiting for him to stand, the Champion tried a Guillotine-style Kick to end the match, but to his surprise Soun reached up and caught the foot, then he flipped the Champion backwards, making him land on the ground face-down.

Prince Tshugo began another count, "One!... Two!... Three!..."

"Alright, Mr. Tendo!" exclaimed Ryoga.

"Look," said Genma, pointing at something.

The Champion was standing, stopping the count at five.

"Resume the fight," commanded the Prince. 'This may be more entertaining than I originally thought it would,' thought Tshugo.

Once more, the Champion went on the attack, going full force, while Soun tried to dodge each attack. He was caught off guard with a Right and then a Left Straight Arm Punch. He didn't have time to counter, when the Champion attacked with a Hurricane Kick, sending Soun into the Arena's wall.

The Prince began another count, "One!... Two!... Three!"

"Please Tendo, stand!" shouted his friend. "Five!... Six!"

The challenger started to stir. "Eight!... Nine!"

"Come on!" yelled both Ranma and Ryoga.

He couldn't get to his feet before the Prince said, "Ten!"

Soun had lost.

"The winner of the first match is the Champion!" announced Prince Tshugo.

Genma walked out to his friend and helped him walk back to the bench. He sat him down next to Kuno; who was still out cold.

"Ughh.. I'm sorry... I let my daughter down," wheezed the man, in between groans.

"It's okay, you did your best, that is all we could've asked from you," Genma told him, comforting his friend in his sadness.

"I'm sorry," he cried into his hands.

"Challengers, please select your next fighter," shouted the Prince.

"I'm going, any objections?" asked Ranma, looking at Ryoga and Genma.

"I won't stand in your way this time, son," answered his father. The boy turned and started walking away, when, "Saotome?"

"Yeah, Ryoga?" he replied.

"Kick his butt," said his rival.

"You got it," responded the boy, looking back with one of his cocky half-smiles.

"Champion number two, come forward," called the Prince.

The second Champion walked out into the Pit to face the boy. This Champion was an inch or so shorter than Ranma, but was just as muscular as his opponent.

"Second Match...Ready!!" started the Prince.

The Champion went into a battle stance as Ranma flipped backwards to put some space between them.

"Begin!" shouted Tshugo.

The second Champion ran at the boy, but the teenager didn't move. The Champion attacked with a running Right Punch; the boy ducked down and swept the Champion's leg. He started to fall, but used his outstretched hand to catch himself and flipped himself onto his feet. Ranma wasted no time, attacking with a knee to the gut, only to have the Champion block with both forearms; and in one motion; the Champion tried a Head butt, but the boy leaned back to avoid the blow, and he connected with a Back flip Kick to the Champion's chin and nose.

The Champion stepped back, but wasn't hurt much as he started attacking with a barrage of punches as his opponent straightened out from his flip. Caught slightly off guard, Ranma tried blocking as many hits as he could, but the Champion got a few passed the boy's defenses. The force caused by the Champion's assault began pushing the teenager back against a wall. Looking as if his opponent had no place to run, the Champion went for a Straight Right Punch, only to hit the wall; Ranma had jumped into the air to avoid it.

He came down with one leg extended out, and connected with an Eagle Kick right between the Champion's eyes, putting him on the ground.

"One!... Two!..." Prince Tshugo started counting.

The boy didn't let up his guard while the Prince continued.

The Champion stood up before a count of five, which didn't surprise the youth.

'The fight hasn't been long enough yet,' he told himself.

"Continue," shouted Tshugo.

Both Champion and challenger charged forward, with the Champion jumping in the air. Taken by surprise the his opponent's jump, Ranma couldn't stop himself from getting hit by the Champion's Mid-Air Spin Kick, sending him to the Arena's floor.

The Prince began another count, "One!... Two!"

The boy rolled on to his back, and jumped to his feet, stopping the count. Wasting no time, the Champion attacked with a Roundhouse Kick, but the boy blocked it. Then the Champion tried a Left Punch, but it was blocked again. The Champion started another barrage of punches, but Ranma was paying attention this time and dodged each punch as they came. Wanting to catch his opponent off guard, the Champion threw a Forward Kick into the mix, but again Ranma blocked the attack.

The boy's new strategy to anger his opponent began to work, the Champion was clearly getting mad at him, and the teen capitalized; hitting the Champion with a Roundhouse Kick comboed with a Spinning Heel Kick, forcing the second Champion back.

Feeling a little dazed, the Champion took the time to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Ranma used this pause in the battle to focus his energies. Unable to see the Ki aura surrounding the boy's body, the Champion mistook his opponent's stillness as an opening to do some serious damage and ran at the teen at full speed.

The Champion was almost in Ranma's face, when the boy put his hands out and shouted, "Moko Takabisha!!" releasing the ki blast. It was too late for the Champion to dodge, the attack hit him head-on, lifting him into the air and deposited him twenty-five yards away.

'A ki blast, its been a long while since I've seen one of those,' thought the Prince, beginning his count, "One!... Two!... Three!"

Ranma turned around, thinking, 'There is no reason for him to count, that guy isn't getting up.'

But the count stopped at nine. The boy managed to turn back around and duck down before getting hit with a Flying Kick to the back of his head.

'Impossible!' thought the teen, 'He should be out cold from that blast.'

What surprised him even more was when the Champion put his hands out in front of himself, and fired his own ki blast at the youth. The attack hit Ranma's legs as he tried to dodge the blast. The boy rolled away on the ground from the blast's force.

'How did he do that?' wondered the teenager.

Before he could reach a reasonable answer, the Champion motions for another ki blast.

'Wait a minute, he has the ability to mimic his opponent's attacks,' realized the boy.

The Champion fires off one more ki blast, but by using the incredible speed and agility honed from the countless hours of mid-air combat with his father, Ranma successfully avoids the second ki blast, and manages to get in close to the Champion without him getting noticed. The boy lands right beside the Champion, crouches down and shouts, "Moko Takabisha!" firing his own ki blast upwards at the surprised Champion, launching him high into the air.

Ranma follows the airborne Champion up, while gathering what ki energy he has left.

He gets above the Champion, shouts, "Hiryu-ken!" and connects his Flying Dragon Punch with the Champion's chest, sending the boy's opponent hurdling to the ground.

Prince Tshugo doesn't bother with the ten count, instead he announces, "I declare the challenger the winner!"

Ranma, feeling drained, walks over to the others and plops himself on the bench right next to Soun. Using his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow, he says, "These guys actually might have some skill. Did you see him pull off my move? Twice!"

"The Captain did say the Champion's have trained in multiple and various styles of martial arts," replied Ryoga, standing up.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect _that_, you know?" answered the boy.

"Lets hope my opponent doesn't know my move," said the lost boy, walking out into the Pit.

"Challengers, please select-" started Tshugo,but stopped when he noticed Ryoga was already in the Pit.

"Fine. Third Champion, please step forward!" he ordered.

"I request a weapons battle!" exclaimed Ryoga.

"Request granted! Both combatants, please select your weapons," commanded the Prince.

"Hey Ranma, toss me my umbrella," called the lost boy to his rival.

"Here it is," replied the teenager, throwing the umbrella into Ryoga's outstretched hand.

"Thanks," said the lost youth, turning to face a Champion that matched him in size. The weapon the Champion had selected was a small metal rod.

'This should be easy,' thought Ryoga, positioning himself for battle.

"Third Match!... Ready!" shouted Tshugo.

The Champion flicked his wrist, and the small metal rod extended out to a four foot long bo staff.

"Begin!" finished the Prince.

The two fighters began their individual weapon assaults. Ryoga; using his umbrella like a sword; tried a rapid succession of jabs, but the Champion blocked them by using his bo staff as a windmill blade; stopping each jab before they could hit. They both backed off a bit, each waiting for the other to attack. The third Champion didn't wait long, running at Ryoga using his bo staff like a spear, but instead of him trying to hit the lost boy with it, he planted the staff into the ground and used it like a pole vaulter, sending himself directly to Ryoga.

The teenager used his umbrella to try and block the Champion's Lunge Kick, but because the Champion had pole vaulted, the force of the kick had pushed the boy's weapon into his face. The Champion flipped backwards and landed right next to his staff, while Ryoga staggered back. "Nobody hits me with my own umbrella!" he shouted, apparently angry.

As if not hearing his opponent, the Champion charged Ryoga again; this time using the bo staff as an actual spear. He tried to skewer the lost boy, but it was blocked by the boy's umbrella, causing the staff to smash a hole thru the weapon. Ryoga tries to free his weapon, but isn't able to pull then apart.

"What?" gasped the teen, "How did he do that?"

The Champion pulled the umbrella out of Ryoga's hands, separated the two weapons easily and tossed the broken umbrella aside. Then he retried his attack.

Without his umbrella, Ryoga could only dodge the bo staff. "What am I going to do now?" he asks in a loud whisper, avoiding the Champion's next attack.

"Hey! Pig boy!" shouted Ranma.

"Don't call me 'Pig boy"!" yelled the lost boy.

"Why not try your bandanas?" suggested his friend.

"Thanks, I forgot about them," Ryoga says, reaching up to his forehead and removing one of the many black and yellow bandanas wrapped around his head. He continued to dodge the Champion's staff assaults. The teenager began to whirl the bandana in his hand before releasing it towards the Champion. The third Champion blocks the bandana with his staff.

'A lot of good that did,' thought Ryoga. Then he saw it: the razor bandana had made a very small indentation on the one side of the bo staff. 'That gives me an idea,' he thought. The lost boy began to fling more of his razor bandanas at the Champion, who started blocking them with his windmill blade trick again, unaware of the damage the bandanas were doing.

When Ryoga stopped tossing the bandanas, the Champion stopped spinning his bo staff. Then a foot long piece of the staff fell off and landed on the Arena floor with a clink sound. The third Champion took note that his bo staff was a foot shorter and he wielded it like a two-handed sword. During the Champion's "changing" of weapons, Ryoga took off his belt and snapped it straight, to act like his own sword. The two combatants came together, a clash of metal and hard leather, with neither giving the other an opening.

The Champion swung right, Ryoga blocked. Tried swinging left, blocked again. Attempted an Overhead swing, once more blocked. It looked as if the match was a stalemate, until Ryoga began to tap into his deep rooted depression for strength. Slowly the Champion was being pushed back and the tide of battle was shifting.

A worried look appeared on Prince Tshugo's face as he watched the boy's battle aura change color from blue-green to black, 'I've read about this, but I've never seen it before,' he thought.

Ranma had noticed it too. "Hey pop, we better clear out of here before he fires his Bakusai Tenketsu and takes us and the whole place down with it," he tells the others.

"Maybe you're right," answered Genma.

The teen helps Soun to stand, while his father puts Kuno over his shoulder, unaware of what is going on in the battle.

The Champion swung right; which Ryoga blocked, but the Champion quickly tripped him up and smacked him on the back of his head with the bo staff before he fell.

Ryoga wasn't getting up as the Prince began to count, "One!... Two!..."

Ranma turned his attention to the battle, saw his rival on the ground and yelled out, "Get up pig boy!"

"I said, 'don't call me pig boy'!" screamed Ryoga, standing up.

"Continue!" ordered Tshugo. The challenger was lost in his confusion for a few moments, then he realized where he was before the Champion's next attack connected, and blocks the swing. Once more, a stalemate. Both of them pushed back from each other to come up with a new strategy. A flash of brilliance and Ryoga reacted. He shot straight up into the air, flung his belt at the Champion and began to tap into his depression again.

"Here it comes," said Ranma, standing at the exit of the Arena.

The Champion was too busy with the teen's belt to notice Ryoga put his hands together, and shout, "Shi Shi Hokodan! Shi Shi Hokodan!" firing two separate, black ki blasts. The Champion never saw them coming. The two energy blasts hit him dead center, leaving a small crater surrounding the downed Champion.

Prince Tshugo began his count, "One!... Two!"

Ryoga landed on the ground and started walking around the pit, picking up the various weapons he had used during the battle. He found his umbrella and his belt against the far wall.

After finishing the ten count, the Prince said, "I declare the challenger the winner!"

The teenager walked over to the bench and saw Ranma and Genma helping Soun and Kuno back into their seats. "

Running out on me, are you Ranma?" he asks.

"No, I-" started the boy.

"He was trying to protect us in case your Bakusai Tenketsu attack got out of hand," answered the boy's father.

"Oh," replied the lost boy. Ryoga sat on the ground next to the bench as the Prince called for the next combatants.

"Good luck pop, you might need it," said Ranma.

"Might not. This will be easy as pie for me," answered his father, walking out into the pit.

'Overconfident idiot,' thought the teenager, watching his dad enter the battle pit to face a Champion about Ranma's size.

"Fourth Match! Ready!... Begin!" shouted the Prince.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ryoga, how you feeling?" asked Ranma.

"Depressed," answered the lost boy.

"Yeah, well the after effects of your attack should wear off soon, right?" wondered his friend.

"Should," replied Ryoga.

"Ugh.. what happened?" said Kuno, regaining consciousness.

"Tshugo knocked you out," responded Ranma.

The older boy stood up, aggravated at the Prince, "Where is he? I must extract my revenge!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the younger boy.

"Your not me, Saotome. So stay out of my business," snapped Kuno, drawing his blade.

"If you want your revenge, it must wait," spoke Soun, in between breaths.

"Why must I wait?" asked the older teen.

The others began telling him what he had missed while he was out cold, particularly the rules.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Champion and challenger clashed in the center of the pit, hands locked together in a test of brute strength. Neither combatant wanting to give in to the other,but Genma's girth forced the fourth Champion to his knees. Feeling even more confident, the boy's father began to apply more pressure to his hold. Ranma had started watching the match earlier and saw what his father was doing.

The boy wondered, 'What good would this do? The Prince never mentioned that we could win by submission.'

Taking advantage of his opponent's overconfidence, the Champion managed to get back to his feet, he then jumped into the air; with hands still locked together and hit Genma with a Standing Dropkick to the jaw, pushing the old man back and releasing the hold. The challenger staggered back, while the Champion landed on one knee.

From that position, he launched himself at his opponent and connected with a Shoulder Spear to the old man's gut. The attack caused Genma to look like he was going to lose his breakfast. The Champion stepped back, then connected with a Spinning Heel Kick to his opponent's jaw. Ranma's father was unable to get back on the offensive as the Champion continued his battering attacks on the old karate master. A clearly dazed Genma was swaying at a spot some ten yards away from the fourth Champion. The Champion got a running start before jumping into the air.

He began to twist his body before he made contact; attacking with a Ninjutsu Corkscrew Kick, sending Genma sailing towards the wall. Ranma closed his eyes and flinched when his pop hit the wall.

"I declare the Champion the winner!" proclaimed Tshugo, finishing the ten count, "With that, I announce the first round has come to an end. Please allow my medical staff to attend to your injuries before you return to the main part of the castle for the remainder of the day."

The Prince left his guests behind in the battle pit, while he walked back behind the Champion's bench, towards the Champion's training hall. 'It looks like I may get my wish this time, and I'm going to enjoy the next round,' he told himself, with a smile upon his face.


	14. Aftermath

"Hiyah!" (Boom!)

"Yaah!" (Bang-Bang!) 'Grr... must his majesty's challenge be so loud! I can hardly hear myself think, let alone train,' thought Akane, listening to the sounds coming from the Arena. She has been inside the Champion's training hall since after breakfast on orders from Prince Tshugo.

She continued to think, 'I should go out there and help my fellow Champions defeat the enemy, but his highness said he wanted all his Champions in top condition for the challenge. And with me being the newest Champion, he wanted me to get some more training in before I battle, but I feel ready now!'

"Hiiyaah!" she yelled, splintering the wooden training dummy with her ki punch. "Oops, another one destroyed," she said.

"That is the sixth one you've broken today, miss. Please be more careful, we don't have an endless supply of these things," said the training sensei, removing the broken dummy.

"Sorry sensei," she apologized.

"No apologies needed, you just need to focus your emotions a little bit better this time, okay?" he replied.

"Yes sensei," answered the girl. 'Huh? I guess the challenge is over now,' she thought, turning her attention to the silence, as the sensei replaced the broken dummy with a fresh one. A loud bang told her otherwise. 'Guess not,' she told herself thinking some more.

The sensei smacked her over the head for being distracted.

"Ow! That hurt!" she whined, rubbing the top of her head.

"Ignore all distractions, focus on your next attack, then deliver said attack," the sensei told her.

"Yes sensei, sorry sensei," answered Akane, bowing at him and returning to her training. 'Ignore, focus, deliver,' she repeated to herself, 'Ignore, focus, deliver. Ig-'

"Greetings Akane! How is my newest Champion fairing with her training?" asked the newly arrived Prince Tshugo.

"Greetings my- Ow!" replied the girl, rubbing the spot on her head where the sensei smacked her for being distracted again.

"A fine Champion you are," answered the sensei. He turned his attention to the Prince, "She is very undisciplined and very sloppy too. How she beat the Captain is beyond me."

"She has a lot of untapped power and skill, that is what she showed me in her battle with the Captain," said the Prince.

"She would be able to tap into it if she only would wear her armor," responded the sensei.

"Yes thank you for bringing that up," replied Tshugo, turning towards Akane. "Why aren't you wearing your battle armor?" he asked her.

"Forgive me my lord, but my battle armor makes it too hard for me to move around. Besides, I'm much more comfortable in just my gi, sire," she answered.

"As you wish, but you will wear your armor for your fight tomorrow, correct?" he wondered.

"Yes I will, sire," said the girl.

"Good. I must be going now, but you keep up your training for a little while longer. Then you will go freshen up before retiring to your chambers," responded the Prince.

"Yes, your highness," she replied with a bow.

"I leave her in your capable hands, sensei," he says to him.

"Thank you, sire," answered the sensei, with his own bow to the Prince.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ranma was cleared by the medical personnel, he ran over to his father. "Pop! Pop, you okay?" he asked.

"Uhhh... AHH!" was his father's response.

"Don't move, he might have broken a few of your bones with that last kick," said the boy.

"Did you get... get the license number of that pick-up?" wondered Genma, trying to move.

"Idiot," replied his son, rolling his eyes.

"No, I believe he is still confused on his location," said one medical staff member.

"Sir, how bad is he hurt?" asked Ranma.

"He isn't hurt much. I've already given him the healing elixir you all received, he'll be a little sore later, but he should be fine by tomorrow morning. All your group needs is a nice, long, relaxing bath," answered the man.

"A bath?" said the boy, horror struck.

"Yes, there are some private baths back there behind the changing rooms," he told the teen, pointing at a door not too far away from the challenger's bench.

"Thank you," replied Ranma, as the medical person walked away. A bath, just what the doctor ordered. 'Great, just what I need, a bath with a pig and a panda,' thought the boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane was walking back towards the Champion's wing, after having completed her day of training. 'I can't wait for my battle tomorrow. Finally, I can show his highness how good a Champion I can be," she thought.

"Excuse me, miss?" said a voice.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face the page.

"Thousand pardons miss, but there is someone who wishes to see you," answered the young boy.

"Who?" she wondered.

"A woman, miss. She has a small child with her too," responded the page.

"Very well, show them here," ordered the girl.

"Yes miss," he replied, without a glance back.

'I wonder who they could be?' she asked herself.

Her answer came pretty quickly; "Akane! Akane! Here she is momma!" called Kym-Sui, running all out towards the older girl. Kym-Lei soon appeared with the page showing her the way. A puzzled look is on Akane's face, watching this young child running to her.

"Oh, Akane, I missed you so much!" cried the child, giving her friend a big hug. But her friend didn't return the gesture.

"Hello, young one. How do you know me?" she asked, looking down at her.

"Huh? Akane, it's me, Kym-Sui. You remember me, don't you?" wondered the little girl, looking up at her friend.

"No I don't, who are you?" repeated Akane.

"Please child, this is not a good time to play games," said Kym-Lei, arriving within speaking distance.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't remember either of you," answered the puzzled girl. She got down on one knee, prompting Kym-Sui to release her hold on the older girl.

"Please don't be mad with me, young one, but I'm afraid I don't have any memories of-" said Akane, stopping due to a slap in the face from the little girl.

"Kym-Sui!" yelled her mother.

"You have to remember, you just got to. You're my best friend, Akane," sobbed Kym-Sui, as tears began streaking her young face. She gave Akane another hug, which wasn't returned right away.

The older girl was motionless for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the child, saying, "Oh, Kym-Sui! Kym-Sui, I'm so sorry. I remember now."

"You... you remember?" asked the child.

"Yes, I do remember you, you and your family," said Akane.

"That is marvelous news, child," replied Kym-Lei, giving the girl a hug too when she stood up.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" wondered the older girl.

"Kym-Tai told us everything, dear. I thought that maybe Kym-Sui and I could persuade the Prince to let you go," answered the mother.

"I was never under arrest," responded Akane, smiling.

"That is good news," said Kym-Lei, putting the girl at arms length. She added, "But I thought you wanted to go home?"

"I am home," replied the older girl.

"No, I mean your home in Japan," said the child's mother.

"This is the only home I've known," stated Akane.

"But what about everything we talked about?" asked Kym-Lei.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember that," apologized the girl.

"You're acting very peculiar," said the mother.

"I'm sorry, but the miss mustn't be late for dinner," called the page, interrupting before Akane could answer. He began ushering the Kyms out of the courtyard.

"Bye!" said Kym-Sui, waving reluctantly.

"Bye!" replied the girl, waving goodbye to her friends. Akane restarted her walk to the Champion's wing thinking, 'What did she mean by I was "acting very peculiar" anyway?' She shrugged, shutting the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A bath? He told you that all we needed now was a bath?" asked Ryoga, dumbfounded from Ranma's relayed conversation with one of the medics.

"Yep, exactly what he told me. Great, one round done and this challenge is over. I mean, what can we do? We can't risk our curses being discovered," said the boy.

"Guess there isn't a choice, boys," replied Soun. He, Ranma, Ryoga and Genma were huddled together inside the changing room, trying to think of a way out of this dilemma. Kuno on the other hand, wasted no time in thinking and headed to the baths long before the others had reluctantly entered the changing room.

"Doesn't seem to be anyone else here, that's a good start," said Ranma, glancing around the changing room, checking for any unfamiliar presences. Finding no one, he returns to the discussion the others were having.

The changing room was a simple structure, much like the Tendo's bathroom, but with some distinct differences. Instead of marble countertops and a cupboard that stored a change of clothes for everyone that the Tendo home has encountered many times; there were wooden benches that ran alongside with the wooden stalls, like a locker room. In front of the benches were wooden stools. The stalls contained a hand-woven basket on the floor for dirty clothes. In each stall there was also a pile of fresh towels for privacy. The band of men were surprised to find their traveling packs lined up against the stalls.

A small note on top of one said, 'I had a few of my men bring your packs here, just in case you needed them.' It wasn't signed, but they knew who it was from.

"It's a good thing Kasumi packed an extra change of clothes for everyone, she even had some for Kuno," smiled Soun, throwing the clean clothes at the others, and putting Kuno's pile next to his bokken.

"Yeah," replied a downhearted Ryoga, beginning to take off his shirt, "A good thing."

"Still mad at the Champion for destroying your umbrella, are you?" asked Akane's father.

"Mm-hmm," grumbled the lost boy.

"Then this should cheer you up nicely," said the man, pulling something out of his overstuffed pack.

"Hey! One of my spare umbrellas! How?" wondered Ryoga.

"Ask Ranma," answered Soun.

"Ranma?" said the teenager, turning to his friend.

"Since this was suppose to be a fight, I figured you would use your umbrella. So, I asked Kasumi to pack an extra, in case your first one broke, and most likely it would've broke, the way you fight," explained the boy with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah you're- Hey!" replied the lost boy, a little slow on the joke, but he still laughed at it.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," apologized Ranma.

"Thanks anyway," said Ryoga.

"Now we're even from when you helped me," responded the boy with a pig-tail.

"Not by a long shot. I saved your life, you only saved me from getting eliminated in the next round," the lost boy corrects him.

"Yeah, yeah sure," said Ranma.

Soon after their little conversation, everyone; minus Kuno; had wrapped a towel around themselves before entering the baths. "Can't put it off any longer," said Ranma, looking around. The baths weren't anything like the Tendo's bathroom. Large tubs, some large enough for eight people, lined one side of the room. The other side had slightly shallower tubs with buckets to the side of each of the tubs.

"I guess these tubs are for rinsing," said the boy, sticking his finger in the water of one of the tubs, "Cause this water is cold."

"Let me see," replied Ryoga, bending over to put his finger in,

"Yeah he's right, it is co-Whoa!" Ranma had pushed him into the tub.

"Sorry 'P-Chan' old habits," laughed the boy.

Soun and Genma weren't laughing at what happened, but stared with their mouths open instead.

Spitting out the water in his mouth, the lost boy yells, "That's not funny, Ranma!" He had remained unchanged.

"Huh? How? What? Why? How?" stuttered Ranma, "You... you didn't change. Why didn't you change?"

The same question seemed to dawn on his friend at the same time, "Hey! Why _didn't _I change?"

"Because your curses don't exist here on the Nyajan Plane," answered a voice.

The band of men was startled by the unknown presence.

"Who's there?" demanded the boy, forgetting about his towel and getting in a battle stance.

"No worries about me, I come in peace," said Captain Johza, appearing from the changing room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said only the Champions and the challengers are allowed in the Arena?" asked the teenager.

"The Battle Pit. Only the Champions and the challengers are allowed in the Battle Pit. Besides, Prince Tshugo ordered me to escort you back to the dining hall for dinner before taking you back to the 'dungeons'," explained the Captain.

"Okay, but how did you know about our curses?" wondered Ranma.

"I don't. But the soldier stationed right outside the changing room door had overheard your conversation and told me what was said," answered Johza.

"Why was there someone at the door?" asked Soun.

"He was stationed there by the Prince, in case one of you had tried anything," said the Captain.

"Now, what did you say about the curses?" wondered the boy.

"I said that your curses don't work here in Nyajan, because they don't exist on this Plane. Meaning, if I went to your home and got myself cursed, I would be perfectly fine here, because the ripple caused by the dagger nullifies the curse's magic," he told them.

"That's a relief," sighed Ranma, taking a big breath.

"I don't understand, what is the significance of these curses?" asked the Captain.

"Our curses revolve around these cursed springs in our world. Each spring has a different curse, a spring becomes cursed when someone or something falls into it and drowns. After that when somebody falls in, they take the form of the original victim of that spring. The curses are activated by cold water. Hot water reverses the effects, but only until the next time the person is hit with cold water again," answered the boy.

"And who has what curse?" the Captain asked.

"I'm cursed to change into a girl," said Ranma, a little flush in the face.

"A black piglet," replied Ryoga, raising his hand, even more flush than his friend.

"I don't have one, but I know of theirs," answered Soun.

Genma on the other hand, doesn't say anything.

"Tell him, pop!" yelled his son, kicking his father into a vacant rinsing tub.

"No, I refuse to tell him," he stubbornly replies.

"Ugh... he's a panda," Ranma answers for him.

"And what about your other friend?" wondered Captain Johza.

"Kuno? Besides being naturally cursed with stupidity, he doesn't have a cursed form either," replied the teenager.

"Now I understand why you all were reluctant on entering the baths. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me and the guard at the door. I'll tell him to keep it quiet, for your honor's sake," the Captain reassured them.

"Thank you, Captain," said Ranma, talking to Johza's retreating back.

"I'll wait outside for you to finish up, so take your time," responded the Captain. Before he leaves, he asks, "By the way, is your fiancee cursed by any chance?"

"No she isn't, unless you count her bad cooking," said the boy.

Ryoga slaps him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" asked Ranma.

"For insulting Akane, that's why," replied the lost boy.

"I'll show you insulting, pig boy!" shouts the boy, grabbing his friend's head and holding it underwater in the rinsing tub. "How's the water taste, pig boy?" the teen asks.

Getting his head out of the water, Ryoga yells, "(Gasp) I told you not to call me 'pig boy'!" and gets a hold of Ranma's head and holds him underwater. "Lets see if you like it, Ranma," says the lost boy.

Genma interrupts the squabbling saying, "That's enough boys."

"Genma's right, that is enough," agreed Soun. Both older men grab a hold of both boys. Genma holds back his son, while Soun had a grip on Ryoga.

"Ha ha... yes, a very entertaining group you are. I haven't laughed like this in years. Ha ha," said the Captain, leaving the gang to their own accords. 'Very entertaining, too bad about the challenge though, they make life here very interesting now,' he thought, opening the changing room door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane's meal had arrived with out a hitch. No attacking demons or appearances by Ranma's 'other' fiancees, although that idea was far from what she was thinking about. She had been thinking about her encounter with Kym-Sui and her mother earlier. Now laying upon her bed, she was having a conference with herself. 'Why couldn't I remember Kym-Sui, though I do now?'

When the child had said that Akane was her best friend, along with that slap in the face, it was like a dam in her mind had sprung a leak and her memories of the past few days came back to her. But now, that hole had been sealed up again, refusing to release anymore of her memories.

'I can't understand it. What's wrong with me?' She put her hands over her eyes, concentrating on her memories. She remembers the Kyms; her training alongside her fellow Champions; her horse ride with the Prince; her challenging the Captain for his title of Champion; defending Kym-Sui and her mother from some soldiers; pledging her loyalty to the kingdom; her dinner with the Prince after she was named Champion, but...

'I can't remember anything else,' she thought. She couldn't describe it, but she felt two strong presences; one of a deep, unknown love; the other a feeling of confusion, that maybe some of her memories weren't real.

All that thinking gave Akane a headache.

Then her sensei's voice sounded, "Ignore all distractions."

It changes to Prince Tshugo's voice, "You will wear your battle armor for your fight tomorrow?"

'Yes, I must remember to wear my armor for tomorrow,' she told herself, looking over at her battle armor, draped over a fitting dummy.

'No need to get myself worked up over nothing. It isn't that big a deal, not everyone can remember every little thing in their lives,' she thought, reassuring herself. She rolled over on to her side, pulled the bed sheets up over herself, closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Deep inside Akane, a voice; a voice locked far away inside her; called out into the darkness, 'Ranma? Anyone? Please help me.' But the voice receives no answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner for the band of men was just like breakfast had been; Genma and Ranma arguing; the boy's father trying to steal food off of his son's plate; and both men getting booted around the dining hall, but unlike the Tendo's paper-thin walls, the stone walls of the castle fought back the people trying to break through.

After dinner, everyone went to the west wing for some sleep. Saying good night to the others, Ranma enters his room with a yawn. Sitting down on the bed, he grabbed his backpack and opened it. After some digging around, he found what he was looking for, a folded white tank top.

Putting the shirt on the bed the boy stands and begins to get undressed. Taking his red shirt off, he tosses it to one side. Lifting the tank top off the bed, he notices a small black box fall to the floor.

Bending down for it, he thought to himself, 'What's this?' Picking the box up, Ranma decides to open it. The felt box contained the engagement ring he bought for Akane shortly after their failed wedding. He remembers picking out the ring from the jewelry store. He thought the six diamonds surrounding a solitary ruby was perfect for Akane.

He had lent money from Nabiki to help pay for it and he still owes her for it too. He sees a note stuck on the inside of the box. He read the note.

It said, 'Found this under your pillow and thought you could use it, just in case. Nabiki. P. S. Not my idea, Kasumi's and Auntie Nodoka's.'

'Thanks ladies,' thought the boy, with a smile on his face, 'Have faith Akane, we're one step closer to getting you back.'

With that last thought, Ranma laid down on the bed and began to drift to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow could have in store for him or his friends.


	15. Battle of the 5 Champions: Second Round

"Excuse me, Captain, but I cannot find the leader of the challengers," reported a soldier.

Captain Johza puts down his fork and rises from his chair, saying, "Search the entire castle, and check on the Pr-"

"Go back to eating, Captain," interrupted Genma.

"Why? Do you know the location of your son?" asked the Captain.

"Is his room near a roof?" replied the boy's father.

"Yes, why?" wondered Johza.

"Because that is where you'll find him," answered the old man.

"I don't understand," said the Captain, sounding confused.

"My son is a skilled martial artist, Captain, most martial artists seek isolation when deep in thought," explained the old man.

The Captain thanked him and turned to leave. He left the rest of them to their breakfasts. Traveling down the west wing corridor, he arrives at Ranma's room. He finds no one inside upon entering the room. The Captain walks over to the window and looked out and up to see two legs dangling over the side.

"You there! Ranma, right? Good thing I found you, you almost missed breakfast," called the Captain.

"Huh? Oh, hello Captain, I didn't know breakfast had started," replied the boy, looking down. The teenager swung himself over the side and through the window to land right next to the Captain with a light grunt.

"Amazing skill," responded Johza.

"Thanks. I'm starved," said the boy.

"Right this way," requested the Captain. Captain Johza led Ranma out of his room, down the corridor and to the dining hall.

Before entering, Ranma asks, "Breakfast wasn't the only reason you came looking for me, is it?"

The Captain answers, "Correct. His highness wishes to continue on with the challenge as soon as possible. If you didn't show up with the others, he would have been very angry and you don't want to see Prince Tshugo angry."

"Why not?" wondered the boy.

"It would be unpleasant," said the Captain, opening the dining hall door.

"About time you show your face here, Saotome. It wouldn't have surprised me if you had run out on us," said Kuno, standing off to the side of the room.

"Shut your hole loudmouth, or I'll shut it for you," snapped Ranma.

The two boys glared at each other as if trying to burn the other with their gaze.

"Boys! Remember your truce," shouted Soun, standing up from the table.

"Sorry," both teens said simultaneously.

Kuno turned to face the opposite doors as Ranma sat down. The cook brought over a plate of food so the boy could begin eating.

He lifts his chopsticks, but stops and says, "Everyone else is done, huh?"

"Yes, we're waiting on you now," replied the older boy.

"Okay, but just remember Kuno, _you _fight first today," remarked the younger teen. He smirked watching the kendo student's face turn green in seconds. Kuno had watched Genma's fight yesterday, and he was told about how Soun's fight went also, so he wasn't too thrilled about starting things off today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A fully armored Akane is admiring herself in a full length mirror in her room, when someone knocked. "Come in," she says.

"Hello Akane, how are you this lovely morning?" asked Prince Tshugo, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm very well, thank you. How are you today, sire?" she replied.

"I fell excellent today!" he answered. 'Although I am worried about the loyalty spell,' he thought, remembering the conversation he had with the page that had escorted Kym-Lei and her daughter from the castle yesterday.

The page had told the Prince what he had overheard and what he saw during the girl's meeting with the Kym's. "Though remnants of the loyalty spell linger when the armor is taken off, the spell isn't unbreakable when the armor isn't being worn. The slap from the child, combined with her hug, somehow broke through the spell's barrier and allowed Akane to remember them. Luckily the barrier repaired itself, but the damage had been done. Now the loyalty spell isn't at full power," he explained to the page.

"Even if she put the armor back on?" asked the young boy.

"Yes, even if she put the armor back on it still wouldn't help. The only thing that can be done is to have the spell recasted on the armor, but that is impossible," said the Prince.

"Why is that, sire?" wondered the page.

"Because a spell can only be casted on the armor once, after that the armor must be destroyed, but she needs it for tomorrow," responded Tshugo.

"Couldn't the Captain take her place?" asked the young boy.

"No, he lost his title of Champion and cannot be reinstated unless he defeats her before the challenge commences," replied the Prince.

"So?" wondered the page.

"So all we can do is wait and hope she doesn't remember her friends and loved ones tomorrow during her fight. Now away with you," the Prince ordered.

"Yes, sire," answered the boy, leaving.

"Shall we head to the Arena?" the Prince asked the girl.

"Yes, lets," she said.

When they got outside the main castle, Akane asked, "Am I starting today, sire?"

"That is correct, but before you start I want you to have this," he said, handing her something.

"What's with the mask, sire?" she wondered.

"It is customary for the Champion to wear a mask to keep their identities secret, so if they lost there wouldn't be any humiliation," he told her.

"Just checking," she says, putting on the mask. With the mask on, she was almost identical to the other Champions. The only difference was the battle armor, her's had a skirt while the others did not.

Getting to the Arena, Prince Tshugo says, "My Champions! Please enter and head to your side of the pit, and wait there for the challengers. Akane I wish for you to stand behind the other Champions, out of sight, and wait until I call you forward, okay?"

"Yes, sire," she answers.

"I will head back to the castle to retrieve the challengers," Tshugo said, leaving his Champions in the Battle Pit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had finished eating fairly quickly and was now getting restless along with the rest of the group. "What are we waiting for? Lets go already," he says, standing up.

"I'm sorry, but you must wait," replied the Captain.

"Why?" asked Ryoga.

Captain Johza was about to answer, when the exit to the dining hall opened for Prince Tshugo to enter.

"Morning gentlemen and welcome to the second round of the challenge. Today instead of just the Captain leading you to the Arena, I will also be escorting you. I will now explain the rules of the second round. First off, if you lost yesterday, you may watch the remaining battles on the sidelines, but you cannot interfere with the remaining Champions. Second, you have already selected who will start today, so we may begin right away. Now those who won; challengers number two and number three; you will face off against Champions number one and four, respectively today. All other rules apply as well," explained the Prince. He added, "If you all will follow me to the Arena, we can begin." The Prince held the door open for the band of men.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they get inside the Arena, Ranma notices that something was up, "Hey! Where is the other Champion today?"

"The new Champion is here, so do not worry," answered Tshugo, walking to the center of the pit.

"Now let us begin the second round!" said the Prince, "Challengers, please send out your first fighter for today!"

"Good luck, Kuno," said the boy.

The older teen doesn't answer him and walks out to the edge of the pit.

"I would now like to introduce Nyajan's newest Champion!" announced Tshugo. The other four Champions each took one sidestep to reveal the fifth Champion.

"Hold up!" shouted Ranma, coming out into the pit.

"Yes?" asked the Prince.

"Your challenge to me said that we find five _male _fighters or the challenge is voided. So what is this?" he wondered, pointing at the new Champion, "This person is a girl! If I had known about this, I would have brought along someone else then Mr. Blowhard here," jerking his thumb towards Kuno, "Explain to me why your newest Champion is a girl?" demanded the boy.

Sighing, the Prince said, "This _girl _as you put it, defeated the Captain. And for beating him, she was given the title of Champion. That is why my newest Champion is a girl. Now return to your sideline or I'll have your entire team disqualified."

Ranma turned around and walked back to the sideline without another word. However his body was speaking volumes. He was apparently mad at the Prince for this little mistake.

'I could have brought Ukyo instead, but noooo, I had to bring "Mr. Blue Thunder" along,' he thought.

"Without any further delays let us begin!" Tshugo exclaimed.

"I request a weapons battle!" said the Champion, in a muffled voice.

"Granted, combatants please select your weapons," he ordered. Kuno drew his bokken up to its battle position.

The Champion had pulled... a mallet?... From seemingly nowhere...

"Ready!... First Match! Second Round!... Begin!" shouted Tshugo.

"Charge!" yelled Kuno, running flat out at the Champion.

The Champion hardly changes her stance and just watches the older teen come at her. She puts her mallet on her shoulder and waits.

"You won't survive a Blue Thunder Strike!!" shouted Kuno, jumping up into the air, before bringing his blade above his head. The upperclassman is soaring through the air towards the awaiting Champion, ready to deliver a deadly blow.

The Champion puts both of her hands together on her mallet's handle and shifts her body into a sideways position. She begins her Baseball-Style Swing seconds before Kuno descends upon her. There is a cracking sound of wood being broken, then a sound a wood hitting flesh a split second after and another sound of a body hitting the stone wall a few seconds later.

Ranma and the others didn't want to watch Kuno's match, but they forced themselves to identify who made what sound. They take a quick glance to see the older teen on the ground against the wall; his bokken cleanly broken in two.

"I declare the Champion the winner!" announced Tshugo, after his ten count.

'One hit. Just one hit,' thought Ranma, looking at the winning Champion.

"Hey, did you notice anything familiar with that attack?" asked Ryoga.

"Didn't see it, but it _sounded _familiar to me," said the boy.

"That's what I thought," replied the lost boy.

"Challengers, please remove your friend from the battle pit," requested the Prince.

"Don't bother boys, I'll get him," said Soun, walking over to retrieve Kuno.

'Stupid Kuno, but just who is that Champion?' wondered Ranma, walking out to the pit to face the first Champion from yesterday.

"I see that both the Champion and the Challenger do not want to waste any time today! so let us continue," says Tshugo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Challengers please send out your first fighter for today!" announced Prince Tshugo. Some second later, he says, "I would now like to introduce Nyajan's newest Champion!" Akane's fellow Champions step sideways so she could look at the group of challengers.

"Hold up!" said one of the challengers, walking over to the Prince. She watches him; in his red shirt and black pants; argue with the Prince.

Suddenly he points at her and says, "What is this ? This person is a girl!"

'So, he thinks I'm just a girl does he? Well I'll show him and the other challengers that I do belong here,' she thought, 'Insensitive creep!" She is startled by that last thought, 'Huh? What was that?' She mentally shakes her head and takes a second look at the challengers.

She tells herself, 'They kinda look familiar, but they can't be, I've never seen them around the castle before. Although, the one in the red shirt _does_ remind me of his highness. No! Remember what sensei said, "Ignore all distractions, focus on your attack, then deliver said attack." Yes, ignore, focus, deliver.'

The Prince's voice gets her attention. "I request a weapons battle," she said in a muffled voice.

"Granted, combatants please select your weapons," ordered the Prince. She watches her opponent draw his sword to its battle position as she pulled out her weapon of choice, a mallet.

"Ready!... First Match! Second Round!... Begin!" shouted Tshugo.

"Charge!!" her opponent yelled.

'Hmph. Predictable attack pattern for a fighter with a sword,' she thought.

She watches him jump into the air and raise his weapon above his head, saying, "You won't survive a Blue Thunder Strike!!"

She puts her hands together, at the base of the mallet's handle and shifts her body weight so she is standing sideways. 'Ignore, focus, deliver,' she thought.

As he descended upon her, she thought, 'Just like hitting a baseball.' With that thought an image flashed in Akane's head; she is looking at a field of grass in front of her. She is standing on a dirt path with white lines. Someone; a girl; has just thrown a little white ball at her. The girl is standing on a raised dirt portion of the field. There are seven other girls standing around and behind the girl. Instinctively, Akane swings her mallet trying to hit the little white ball.

Upon hearing a cracking sound, the image of the field disappears, in its place is the retreating body of her opponent, soaring in the air and hitting the opposite wall.

'Did I win?' was the only thought to pop into her mind at the time.

"I declare the Champion the winner!" she hears the Prince announce.

'I guess I did,' answering herself.

Walking back to the Champion's bench, she passes another Champion, walking out into the pit. As she passes him, she hears him say, "Not Bad."

"Thanks," she replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both challenger and Champion await for the announcement of the beginning of the second match.

Ranma looks over at his opponent and says, "Hey buddy! You're going down," finishing his sentence with his cocky smile.

The Champion doesn't answer him, he just nods his head.

"Ready!... Second Match! Second Round!... Begin!" commanded Tshugo.

Instead of putting distance between himself and the Champion, Ranma charged forward shouting, "Amiguriken!" He hit the Champion with what looked like one punch, but in reality he hit him with about two hundred punches all directed at one point on the Champion's chest.

Although the Kachu Tenshin Amiguriken is in fact a speed enhancing technique, the boy had modified it into a physical attack, with each punch doing a fair amount of damage. The Champion takes a couple steps back, then charges forward with a Straight Right Punch aimed at Ranma's face. The challenger sidesteps right; letting the punch go by; and hits the Champion with a Left Elbow to the back of his head, flooring him.

The Prince begins his count as the boy leans down close to the downed Champion's head, "One!... Two!"

Ranma asks the Champion, "What's the matter? That all you got?" asking with childish tones.

The Champion tries not to take that laying down; hoping to surprise the boy with a Headbutt to the chin, he quickly pushes himself up off the ground.

The Champion was back on the ground fairly fast.

"One!... Two!" restarted the Prince.

When the Champion quickly pushed up, Ranma had even quicker realized what his opponent was doing, and slammed him back to the ground, making the Prince restart his counting.

Prince Tshugo stopped his count when the Champion rolled himself onto his back, meanwhile spinning his legs around trying to trip up his opponent, but he didn't connect with his attack. The Champion stopped his spin to find his head in between Ranma's feet; the boy had jumped to avoid the attack and timed his landing to be where he was.

He looked down and said, "Surprised?"

At that point the Champion raised his feet up and hooked them over his opponent's shoulders, and tried to slam his opponent into the ground. Ranma rolled with the Champion's feet as they came down and stood up unhurt. The boy quickly countered with a low Drop Kick on the sitting Champion, causing the Champion's upper back to slam into the ground again.

The Prince had been fairly quiet with his count up to this point, beginning again, "One!... Two!... Three!"

The Champion was slowly getting up, unaware of his opponents position while the count was still going, "Six!... Seven!"

He managed to get to his feet before ten as he did in the first match with Soun.

"Please continue," said Tshugo.

Opening his eyes, the Champion began looking around the pit, but couldn't find his opponent. He looks over at the Prince to see him pointing upwards. The Champion glances up in time to find a foot inches from his face.

During the Prince's counting, Ranma walked around the downed Champion, pinpointing the ideal spot for his next attack, in case he needed to use it. Right before the Prince said to continue, the boy jumped high into the air. Coming down he did a flip right above the Champion, extending his foot out at the right moment and connected with his Dragon Strike Attack.

The Champion manages to stay on his feet, backing away from his opponent, trying to regroup. Ranma stands there and allows his opponent time to get his head together.

'Its amazing, the way this boy is playing around with my Champion. Her fiance may be the strongest fighter I'll have the pleasure of battling with,' thought Tshugo, watching Ranma's antics with the Champion.

The stars in front of the Champion's eyes started clearing up, allowing him to think straight.

He turns to face the boy, and hears him say, "Lets finish this, right here, right now." The Champion didn't need prompting, attacking with his Hurricane Kick and heading right at Ranma. The boy had studied his opponent's attack patterns enough to see that the Hurricane Kick's direction was a counterclockwise spin. He allowed the Champion's attack to bring his opponent to him as he gathered energy. Ranma stepped back with his right foot, awaiting for the attack.

Ranma telegraphed his counterattack perfectly; blocking the Hurricane Kick at the right time with his left forearm. Then; with what energy he gathered; focused it to his right arm, shouted, "Ryu-ken!" and hit the Champion with a Dragon Punch to his opponent's sternum, planting the Champion in the dirt.

The Prince begins his count, but this time the Champion stays down.

"I declare the challenger the winner!" announced Tshugo.

Ranma walks back to the bench to find his father clapping, "Your skills have definitely improved boy, but you still have a long way to go."

"Whatever, old man," he responds, taking a seat on the vacant bench.

"Hey, where's Kuno? And Mr. Tendo?" he asked.

"While you were busy, one of the medic people asked Tendo to help carry your friend to the back. It appears that the girl's mallet broke quite a few ribs on him and it required immediate care. Tendo should be back soon enough," answered Genma, sitting down next to his son.

"Challenger number three, please enter the pit at this time," said Tshugo.

Ryoga gets up off the ground, and begins to walk away when Ranma says, "Hey, Ryoga."

"Yeah?" replied the lost boy.

"You and me, all the way," responded his rival.

"Sure thing, Ranma," said Ryoga.

"Champion number four, please enter the battle pit," called Tshugo.

"I request a weapons battle," exclaimed Ryoga.

"Denied! I wish to see how well you fight without any weapons," replied the Prince.

"He can't do that!" said Ranma.

"Apparently, he just did," answered Genma.

The lost teen looked a little taken back by the denial of weapon use, but shrugs it off. 'Fine then,' he thought.

"Ready!... Last Match of The Second Round!... Begin!" ordered the Prince.

The Champion came out swinging with a Left Punch, hitting Ryoga in the gut. Then he attacked with a Right Punch to the gut, hitting him again. Next the Champion tried a Right Roundhouse Kick, hitting his opponent in the face, but then Ryoga struck back this time with his own Right Punch to the Champion's wide open chest, pushing him back.

The Champion went back on the offensive with two Right Punches hitting Ryoga in the chest and a Left Punch to the gut. The Champion went for another Right Punch to the face, but the teenager caught the fist with this left hand. The Champion tried a Left Punch to the face, and Ryoga caught it with his right hand. In a similar position that Genma was in yesterday, Ryoga was expecting the Champion to attack with a Dropkick and he was ready to counter.

The lost boy was partly right; the Champion did attack, but instead of a dropkick, he put his left foot on the teen's right knee, jumped off the knee, and Flip Kicked with his right, hitting Ryoga in the chin and catching him off guard. Ryoga released the Champion's hands and took a couple steps back.

Although Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu training helped him develop a high resistance to pain, the attack still got him by surprise. Seizing the initiative, the Champion tried his Ninjitsu Corkscrew Kick to try and end the match fairly quickly, but Ryoga caught the Champion by his feet, stopping the Corkscrew Kick in mid-spin. The teenager spun the Champion in the opposite direction and the dizzy fighter landed face down on the ground.

Before the Prince started counting, Ryoga shouts, "Shi Shi Hokodan!" and fires his Lion's Roar Blast at the already downed champion, hitting and charring the ground with the attack.

When the Prince finished his count, he says, "I declare the Challenger the winner! That ends the second round. My medical staff will help you with any injuries at this time."


	16. Breaktime

"I have been informed that, since no serious injuries seem to have befallen the remaining combatants, I have decided that the third and final round will be held this afternoon in two hours time. With that said, the challengers and the Champions may head back to their separate dining halls for lunch and the challengers will wait for the Captain to escort them back here. I will bring the Champions back here at that time. Now you may go," said Prince Tshugo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just think, Ryoga. It won't be long now," said Ranma, hands behind his head, walking with his friend.

"You're right about that, but..." answered the lost teen.

"'But' what?" wondered the boy.

"I don't know... its just that Champion, the one that beat Kuno," replied Ryoga, voice trailing off.

"Don't worry about her," Ranma reassured him.

"That's just it! _I _will, because you don't fight girls," said his rival.

"Oh yeah," says the boy remembering his warrior's honor. Normally Ranma shys away when it comes to fighting girls in his guy body, but he doesn't worry about it much when in his cursed form, because its one girl fighting another.

"So what?" he shrugged, "If I have to, I'll fight her. We're trying to get Akane back, remember? It doesn't matter if its one or one hundred or even one million girls in the way, I might eventually have to fight them." 'Although, I'd rather not,' thought the boy.

"It's nice to know that you've got my back, it really is," replied Ryoga.

"Don't mention it, man. That's what friends do, they help a buddy when they're in trouble, or when they need someone to talk to," he tells him with a slap on the back.

The two friends walk in silence for awhile, absorbing the sights before them.

"Hey Ranma, I've been thinking," started Ryoga.

"I'm in trouble now," joked his friend.

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, what would you think about living here? I mean, no curses, no more hiding from cold water, just being able to live without shame?" wondered the lost teen. Ryoga turned to see Ranma had stopped walking.

"You know, I never actually thought about that. It wouldn't work though anyway," he said, starting to walk again.

"How come?" asked his rival.

"Because, I'd have to bring Akane with me, pop and mom too and the Tendo's also. I'd rather not make them pick up their lives, just so I wouldn't have to live with my curse. I couldn't do that. You on the other hand, can easily live here without many regrets," explained Ranma.

"True," agreed Ryoga, "Since I haven't been home in so long and I never know where I am going half the time, so yeah it would be easy for me. But I won't leave you and Akane behind, not if I can help it."

"Its nice to know you've got my back too," said the boy.

"You're welcome," responded his friend.

"Hey Ryoga, how about a truce? No more fighting between us, lets put that behind us, though we can still spar whenever you feel you need a butt whipping," asked Ranma.

"Sure, why not? Same goes for you, too," replied his rival. The two boys shake hands, and neither one's battle auras flared at this friendly gesture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Stupid boys. Walking off like that,' thought Genma. He had watched Ranma and Ryoga walk outside of the Arena fairly quickly after Prince Tshugo's announcement, in a seemingly undetermined direction.

He got up off the bench to follow them, when Soun said, "Let them go. It's not like you could stop them."

"I know," he replied, sitting back down, sighing he added, "Remember when we were that headstrong, old friend?"

"Yes, always cocksure about what we wanted, never thinking about the consequences until too late," answered his friend.

"Then we had to grow up, didn't we?" asked Ranma's father.

"Did we?" wondered Soun with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Tendo?" answered Genma, turning to face his friend.

"I mean you _still _act that way," responded Akane's father.

"How?" wondered his friend.

"Well, first you're still trying to force him into marrying Akane," explained Soun.

"But I'm doing it for the arts, you know that," said Genma.

"Yes I do. Second, although Nodoka finally found out about your curses, you lied to her and made things worse there for a time," continued Akane's father.

"That was because of that seppuku thing," argued Ranma's father.

"True," agreed Soun, adding, "And finally, all those times you used underhanded tricks for food."

"How else was I suppose to survive?" replied Genma.

"Well to each his own, I suppose," remarked girl's father.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked the boy's father.

His friend explained, "The way you act is okay for you, but it doesn't seem to fit with Ranma's personality. He is trying so hard with everything in his life, I don't want to see him get hurt by a stupid, reckless mistake."

"I don't either, my friend, but I'm doing the best I can with raising that boy," argued Genma.

"Yes I understand that. You're trying hard, maybe a little too hard. Sometimes you're going to have to let him make his own choices, create his own destiny," said Soun.

"You're right, Tendo. So, how about lunch? My treat," Genma said, standing up again.

"But you're not paying for lunch, we're guests here," replied Soun, standing up as well. They both laugh as they walk out of the Arena and head off to the dining hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga and Ranma had finished their stroll around the castle's grounds before heading back to the dining hall. "You eating anything?" asked Ranma.

"Not really, maybe an apple or something. You?" said Ryoga.

"Same here. Can't really have a meal right now, or else it would slow us down while we're fighting," he answered, opening the dining hall doors.

They look in to see Soun, the Captain, and Genma, sitting around the table, deep in conversation, "Who do you think will win?" asked Genma.

"Naturally, I'd like his Majesty to win, but I think that your son might be able to beat him," answered Johza.

"Ahem!" said Ranma, clearing his throat loudly.

"Hello boys, figured you'd come back eventually," said Soun, a little too cheerful.

"So, you think I've got a chance, do you?" asked the boy.

"Frankly, yes I do. Your skills are by far equal to; if not better than; Prince Tshugo's. Remember though, overconfidence isn't necessarily a good thing to have," replied Captain Johza.

"Don't I know it," remarked the boy, looking over at his father.

"Is it time yet?" asked Ryoga.

"Not yet, so please join us for some tea while we wait," requested the Captain.

Both boys walk over to the table and sit down. A woman in a maid's outfit comes around the table and places a ceramic cups in front of them and pours the tea into the cups. "Sugar?" said the lady to the boys.

"No thanks," answered Ranma.

"Uh... uh... um... I... ah...(Bang!) Ow! Hey, Ranma!" stuttered and shouted Ryoga, rubbing his knee.

"Just answer her, man," says his friend.

"Sugar?" she asked again.

"Oh,.. uh no thank you," he answered, a little red in the face.

"Why did you do that?" he wondered.

"Because, I hate seeing you embarrass yourself like that. You've got to try and get past your fear of girls," replied Ranma, sounding sincere.

"I know, its just that, that was my foot you stomped on," said Ryoga, gritting his teeth.

"At least you answered her, or she would still be here waiting on you to say yes or no," chuckled the Captain, after a sip of his tea. The Captain's answer seemed to break up the boys little argument right there, because they both paid attention to their tea, not talking to each other.

Soon the little snippets of conversations turned into Ryoga asking Soun and Genma the same question he had asked Ranma.

"Living here? Not a bad idea," said the boy's father, one eye closed, his chin in between his right thumb and forefinger, "Of course, I'd have to convince Ranma's mother to come along, but it is a good idea. Don't you agree Tendo?"

Soun had both eyes closed, arms crossed, apparently deep in thought. His answer came slowly, almost strained, "I don't know. So many people would be affected by me and my family disappearing. Plus, I think Akane wouldn't want to come back, not after what has happened here."

"I don't want mean to interrupt but, now it is time to head back," said the Captain, standing up and placing his empty cup on the table. The others did the same and head for the door.

"I know I'm not allowed to come in, but I'll go in anyway. I want to see how _this _round ends," said Captain Johza, saying it like he was expecting something to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that boy thinks this is just a game," said Prince Tshugo, "How _dare _he mock my Champion," banging his table with his fist. 'Must not get angry. Can't show any weakness. After all, anger _is _a weakness... right?' he thought, 'No, it can be used as a weapon, Akane has showed me that. Even that one in the yellow shirt uses depression for attack strength. But it is too late for me to adapt my abilities to use anger properly.'

Prince Tshugo, stands up from his single person table. He waves his hand to signal for his servants to leave him. When the last servant shuts the door, Tshugo walks over to the window and sits on the windowsill, placing his back against the wall.

He asks himself, "What am I to do? I want to keep Akane here, but not at the expense of losing her love for me."

'Are you sure you love her?' asked an unsounding voice.

"Yes, I love her," he answers.

'But are you sure _she _loves you?' wondered the voice.

"I believe she does," replied the Prince.

'But you're not sure, are you? You won't be if you ask her now. With the loyalty spell, she'll say yes, but she won't mean it, will she? Besides, you'll have to say goodbye eventually, because when the spell wears off, she'll leave you, and that you're sure of,' explained the voice.

"No! You're wrong. She loves me, I know it! Spell or no spell, she loves me, and no one will stop me from having her," shouted Tshugo, fighting back down his emotions. Breathing heavy, Prince Tshugo gets up from the windowsill and exits his private tea room, leaving behind an untouched tea kettle, broken to pieces, the pool of liquid rapidly expanding over the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain opens the door to the battle pit and walks in, flanking him are Ranma and Ryoga, both looking poised and ready to fight. Prince Tshugo and his remaining Champion stand in the pit waiting for the two challengers. The remaining Champions are sitting on their bench.

"Thank you, Captain. You may go," said the Prince.

"No," replied Johza.

"What was that, my friend?" asked Tshugo, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, 'no', sire. I will remain here. I wish to watch the final round of the challenge. I think I deserve that, don't you sire?" answered the Captain.

"Very well. You may watch, but remember, the rules apply to you as well as to everyone here, understand?" said Tshugo.

"Yes sire," responded the Captain, turning around and walking over to the challenger's bench with Soun and Genma.

"Hmmm... seems I've underestimated you gentlemen. Captain Johza has certainly taken a liking to you. Most unexpected," says the Prince, with slight amusement.

Ranma replies, "After this whole thing is done with, you'll find out how much you've underestimated us."

"We shall see," remarked the Prince.

"Now, have either of you decided who'll go first in battling my final Champion?" wondered the Prince.

Both boys look at each other and shrug. "Give us a minute," said Ranma.

Turning their backs to the Prince, they huddle. "How do we decide?" asked Ryoga.

"I know! Hey pop, Mr. Tendo, do either of you have a five yen coin on you?" called the boy, snapping his fingers together.

"Here," says the Captain, flicking a golden coin at them.

"This isn't a five yen," replies Ryoga.

"Who cares?" says Ranma, adding, "I'll flip, you call."

"No, I'll flip, you call," said Ryoga, taking the coin.

"No, you call," argued Ranma, taking the coin back.

"How about _I_ flip?" asked the Prince, taking the coin from the boy. "Whoever calls it right goes first. Ready?" Tshugo flicks the coin upwards and Ryoga calls out first, "Tails." The gold coin reaches the height of it's path and begins to come down...


	17. Battle of the 5 Champions: Final Round

As the coin began it's descent, Ranma and Ryoga watched with baited breath. They both realized; a little too late; that this method of choosing a fighter was too premature, and that they should have discussed this matter back at the dining hall while they waited. The Champion however, couldn't care less about who she was going to fight next, though she mentally preferred the one in the red shirt. The coin landed in the dirt, spinning slightly still undecided on it's choice. Then it chose... "Tails," said Prince Tshugo, "That means challenger number three has the privilege of battling my final Champion first. Go to your benches and prepare to come out fighting."

Ranma turned his friend around and helped him walk back to the bench. Ryoga looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a eighteen wheeler barreling towards him at sixty miles an hour.

"Just remember Ryoga, try to avoid her mallet before she pulverizes you with it."; "Keep your defenses up."; "No worries, just do your best," said the others, giving him some words of confidence.

"What about you, Captain?" he asked Johza.

"Be very careful out there, and good luck to you," replied the Captain.

"Good luck," called the others, watching the teenager walk back out into the pit.

Swallowing, Ryoga wonders to himself, 'Why am I so nervous? I should be able to beat her easily, but why is, what I saw this morning, giving me second thoughts?' He remembers the Champion pulling out her mallet from virtually nowhere; barely shifting her body weight around; how vicious her Baseball-Style Swing looked as Kuno was sent packing very quickly. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. Ignoring the urge to wipe his forehead, he stared at the Champion as she steadily walked into the battle pit. 'I don't understand why, but she seems to be so familiar to me. Who could she be? It can't be Akane, she would never hurt Kuno like that, let alone me,' he thought.

"Ready!... Final Round! First Match!...Begin!" shouted Tshugo.

"Yahh!" yelled Ryoga, starting things off. The Champion gets in her defensive stance. He attacks her with a Straight Left Punch for her face, but she ducks down slightly, allowing the punch to sail over her head before attacking him with a Right Uppercut to his jaw. The teen's startled by her quickness, but even more startled by the small pain in his jaw. 'I think she loosened a few of my teeth,' he thought, backing off from the blow.

'Wait a minute, that stance definitely looked familiar,' thought Ranma, uncrossing his arms as he sat there watching her deliver the uppercut.

She returns to her defensive stance and waves at Ryoga to attack again. He obliged her by using a Flying Kick aimed for her head. Again she crouches down ever so slightly more, and reaches up and grabs his extended leg, stopping the kick. The teen's forward momentum is still going, causing him to fly over his opponent and hit the ground with his face. He stands up with his teeth bared, growling at the Champion.

He takes five or six steps back, his battle aura shifts colors from blue-green to a black outline that is growing larger and more darker. Sensing danger, the Champion braces herself for his attack.

Ryoga extends his arms, palms out and shouts, "Shi Shi Hokodan!" releasing his ki energy blast aimed at the Champion.

But as soon as he said it, the Champion yells, "Karyu-Ken!" and brings her right fist forward charging at him. Her punch splits her opponent's attack in two as she came closer.

"What?" uttered the teenager, before being hit with the flaming fist.

She follows her attack with a shout of, "Moko-Ken!" hitting him in the gut with a punch version of Ranma's Moko Takabisha, forcing the lost boy to his knees.

"Whoa," said Ranma, amazed at the attacks he saw.

Ryoga staggered back to his feet, surprised by the level of skill the Champion possessed. 'I've never seen that kind of power in a girl before,' he thought, 'Besides Ranma.'

'I knew it! She does have some seriously untapped power in her,' thought the Prince.

The Champion starts her attack again with a Right Punch, that is easily dodged by Ryoga. She tries a Left Punch, again he dodged it. He attacks with a Right Punch hitting her in the stomach. She takes two steps back holding onto her stomach, she then does a Spinning Roundhouse Kick that misses her opponent. She follows up with a Back Spinning Roundhouse Kick using the other leg, but it is caught by the teen.

She turns her head to look at him and sees him with a smirk on his face. He releases her and readies himself for her next attack. He didn't wait long as she screams, "Karyu-Ken!" sending a Flaming Dragon Punch at her opponent.

He ducks the punch and sweeps her legs to bring her to the ground. The Prince begins his count, but doesn't get to two before she is up. This time its Ryoga on the attack with a Left Forward Kick, hitting her left hip. She falls to one knee and he stands over her, ready to hit her with a Right Forearm across the back of her head. She counters with a Left Uppercut, hitting his already hurt jaw again.

'Damn, that actually hurt. Why won't she quit? She's already used up a lot of her energy with those attacks, but she keeps going,' Ryoga tells himself.

The Champion gets back to two feet and attacks. The teenager dodges what he thought was a Double Ax-Handle Smash, but he sees that she had her mallet in her hands. Picking up the mallet off the ground, she wastes no time and attacks again. Ryoga jumps to avoid her, but she quickly throws her mallet at him, catching him on top of his head and he falls to the ground.

The Champion's chest is heaving pretty heavily by this time.

She turns her back to the boy as the Prince starts his count, "One!... Two!... Three!"

"Get up, Ryoga. Come on, you can do it!" shouts Ranma.

Ryoga gets to one knee by five and is standing at seven.

"Please resume," says the Prince.

The boy looks over at his opponent and notices her back is turned. Taking a gamble, he charges towards her with both hands together on the left side of his head, ready to attack with a Right Arm Club.

Just as he reaches her, she turns back around, shouting, "Moko-Ken!" surprising Ryoga with her Fierce Tiger Punch and sends him reeling back a few steps.

He manages to stay on his feet from that attack, but the pain is getting to him.'Maybe I should start dodging her attacks until this pain goes away,' he thinks. He reacts in time to avoid her Lunge Kick and gets away from her close range attacks.

He keeps her at a far enough distance away to dodge her mallet, kicks and punches and close enough to her to prevent her from using her speed to its advantage. Slowly the pain begins to subside and his battle aura starts to glow brighter with each missed attack from the Champion.

Ranma notices the Champion's attacks are getting more careless and more dangerous with each missed attempt. He also sees her armor is beginning to glow bright red.

Red? The boy knows of only one person to have a red battle aura. Before he could relay this information to his friend, Ryoga jumps into the air to launch a Shi Shi Hokodan attack.

The teen manages to gather the energy needed, he puts his arms out and starts to shout, "Shi Shi Ho-" but the Champion takes a split second to join him in the air.

They are face to face, when she screams, "Hi-Karyu-Ken!" He reaches out to grab a hold of anything before she connected with her Flying, Flaming Dragon Punch, that was directed at Ryoga's stomach.

He is sent careening to the ground. His landing shakes the entire Arena, down to the support beams, sending dust everywhere.

The Prince begins shouting a muffled count, keeping his mouth clear of the dust.

The others are coughing up a storm, unable to see what is going on.

"I declare the Champion the winner! Please allow my Champion one half hour to regain some energy before entering the battle pit," said Prince Tshugo as the dust started to settle.

Ranma and the others find Ryoga on the ground, his arms and legs spread out around him. They bring him back to the bench. In one hand he is holding something. It looks like a piece of cloth. Genma pulls it out of the teen's grasp. The piece of cloth turns out to be a mask. Ranma looks up as more of the dust settles. He starts looking around for the Champion, hoping against hope that who he sees won't be who he thinks it is.

The remaining dust finally settles down and Ranma is gazing wide-eyed at his next opponent. 'How could this be?' he wonders.

Soun looks up at him and asks, "What's wrong?"

"The Champion," is all he says.

The old man takes a look over at the Champion and begins to cry at the sight before him.

"Why is Tendo crying?" asked Genma, looking at his friend.

"The Champion is..." said Ranma.

"Yes, your fiancee is the fifth Champion," replied the Captain, finishing the boy's sentence for him.

Ranma breaks out of his little trance and turns to face him, "What?" He advances on the still sitting Captain and picks him up by the front of his clothes. Captain Johza doesn't even try to fight back.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell us?" asked the angry boy.

"The Challenge forbids me from revealing the identities of the Champions. I-" said the Captain before being interrupted.

"No! Akane is not a Champion! She's my _fiancee _and this was something we should have been told about!" shouted Ranma, "Answer me this: why is she standing over there and why did she fight Ryoga?"

"It's her armor. The Prince put a loyalty spell on it. She doesn't remember you or her friends or her family, all she remembers is her loyalty to the kingdom of Nyajan. And regrettably the spell is unbreakable," responded the Captain.

"There has to be a way to break that spell and I have to find out what it is. Or else I'll lose her, because I can't fight her. I could never fight her," said the boy, releasing the Captain. 'What can I do? I can't hurt her, I lo... lo... Damn! I _love _her too much,' he tells himself.

"Son?" said Genma.

"What old man?" he asks, facing his father.

"You do what you think is right. You have my complete faith in your abilities to find out how to break the spell," answered his father.

"Pop,... I... thanks," replied the boy.

"Of course, if you lose, there is always Nabiki to fall back on," said the old man.

"Pop!" says Ranma, outraged.

Soun stops crying long enough to ask, "Where did she learn those attacks?"

"Yeah! She's never been able to do those things before. I mean, hell its not like I haven't tried teaching her a few things," said the boy as the thought dawned on him, "Although I've never heard of a few of those attacks before."

"The armor," replied Captain Johza.

"Again with the armor? Look, how many spells are on this armor?" asked Ranma.

"A few. The loyalty spell was only the first spell casted on it. The other spells are the usual 'Champion' spells the Prince always has put on the armor. There is one for strength, one for speed, awareness, resistance to pain and finally, one that increases a person's knowledge of the Art they are most familiar with," responded the Captain.

"Care to explain this a little better, Captain?" asked Ranma, crossing his arms.

"Very well," began Johza, "The strength spell increases an individual's power tenfold. If you; Ranma; were to wear armor with a strength spell, you could easily destroy a mountain with a single finger with that much power. The speed spell can make someone faster than they could ever be without the proper training, it also gives them cat-like reflexes. The awareness spell gives the person the ability to 'see' behind them, so they can stop sneak attacks. The resistance spell ups a person's defenses to be able to withstand more damage than they normally could. Finally, the knowledge spell..."

"Yeah?" prompted Ranma.

"The knowledge spell causes a person's mind to open up, or in other words, increases brain power, to allow them to study a style of martial arts _completely _and enables them to recap this information whenever needed. The most unusual side effect of the knowledge spell helps the individual in creating new attacks. Those three attacks she used: the 'Karyu-Ken', 'Moko-Ken' and 'Hi-Karyu-Ken' are adaptations of attacks she has seen someone use before. It is most likely she'll know all of your and your friend's attacks and how to counter them," explained Johza.

"And what about the other Champions? Do they also have these spells on them?" asked Genma.

"Yes, but the spells on their armor aren't as strong as the ones on hers and the spells fade away as the person's body gets more and more used to working at the high level the spells raise their skills to. After awhile the skill levels of the person will match the level the spells originally raised them up to," answered the Captain, "That is why you were able to beat them."

"Getting back to the loyalty spell, do you know of _anything _that might help?" pleaded Ranma.

"Not really, all I know about the loyalty spell, I told you. She has forgotten her family, friends; even you; all forgotten," said the Captain.

"That's it!" exclaims the boy, snapping his fingers.

"What?" asked Captain Johza.

"Mr. Tendo, remember when Akane couldn't remember me due to that shampoo?" wondered Ranma.

"Yes, I recall that incident quite well. You got her memory of you back by insulting her until she slapped you for it. What's that got to do with this?" Soun said.

"Maybe I could get her entire memory back by insulting her!" called the boy.

"And if it doesn't work?" asked the Captain.

"Then I'm going to be in a lot of pain," answered Ranma, "But it is the only idea I can think of, so I've got to at least try it."

"Just be careful," all three men told him.

'I just hope this works,' he thought, walking out to the center of the pit.

"Thank you for waiting," said the Prince. Flanking him was Akane, a little worn out, but looking like she could still be able to put up a good fight. Her battle aura's red color made her look like a lit matchstick.

"One more thing," started the Captain.

"Let me guess: the armor hides battle auras too?" finished Ranma.

"Yes it does," answered Captain Johza, "And the intensity of them as well."

'Great,' thought the boy, getting in a defensive stance.

"This is the last match of the Challenge! If the challenger should win, he will have the right to challenge me for the prize at hand!" stated the Prince.

"Lets go son, you can beat her!" yelled Genma.

The Captain adds, "Just do your best, Ranma!"

Akane gasped, her face full of shock. She thought to herself, 'That name... sounds so familiar to me... No, mustn't forget my training, ignore, focus, deliver.' Her stunned face returned to its neutral look, but not before Ranma saw her surprised reaction to his name.

'It's like she almost knows who I am,' he thought, 'Maybe I _can _break it.'

"Ready!... Final Match!... Begin!" shouted the Prince.

Akane starts things off with a cry of "Moko-Ken!" charging forward with the punch, but Ranma wasn't there.

He jumped high into the air before she got there. Upon landing he says, "I thought you were faster than that, you _uncute tomboy_!"

"What!" she growled, launching herself at him. another shout of "Moko-Ken!" and she hits air.

He had leap-frogged over her head. Landing back on the ground, he just moved out of the way of a mallet being embedded into his forehead.

When she grabs the mallet she hears him say, "You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

"Come on! Attack me!" she shouts.

"Nope, come catch me if you can!" he replies, laughing.

She puts her mallet over her head and jumped at him. Ranma jumped away before she landed on top of him.

"Can't you do any better than that?" he asks, mocking her from afar. 'Come on Akane, remember!' he thought, watching her pick up her mallet again.

He dodged once more when she threw her mallet at him. Dodging the way she thought he would, she jumped at him with a shout of "Ryu-Ashi!" attacking with a Dragon Kick that he could barely dodge by sidestepping to his left. What he didn't dodge in time was her shouting, "Moko-Ken!" hitting him with a Fierce Tiger Punch to his chest.

He backed off a couple steps and said, "That didn't even hurt. What are you trying to do, tickle me? And I was right, you _can't _kick!"

"Gah! Karyu-Ken!" she yells, charging forward.

He dodged her punch by jumping into the air again, but she was right there with him.

"Karyu-Ashi!" she screamed, her kick sailing over his head. She followed up with a "Hiryu-Ken!" with her right.

The punch misses Ranma as they fall back to the ground. He landed a split second before she did. She immediately launched herself at him with a Shoulder Spear, but he leap-frogged over her again.

She turned to face him and says, "What kind of challenger are you? A _real _challenger would fight back."

"Well _I_ don't, so there," he snaps, sticking his tongue out at her, "And by the way, I'm the kind of challenger that knows an uncute tomboy when I see one!"

"GRAH! That is enough!!" she screams.

'She's right. The insults should've effected her in some way by now. I've got to think of a new tactic,' thought Ranma, just able to dodge her latest Dragon Punch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the far reaches of Akane's mind, a small, terrified person; her soul; is trying to break free, but can't. There is too much darkness surrounding her. So much, she couldn't scream out for help.

Not that she didn't try, 'Someone? Anyone? Help me... please...' Akane's soul didn't really expect an answer until she heard a faint sound off in the distance. She strained hard to hear as the sounds became louder. She comes to find that the sounds was someone talking... to her... insulting her.

She recognizes the voice, as well as the insults, 'Ranma?... Ranma! Ranma, please help me! Please! Ranma!!'

She can hear his words clearly, the insults hurt her as much as they did him, but she doesn't blame him for those words. She takes comfort knowing that someone she loves is there trying to help. At her inner confession of love, the spell started weakening; though it still had a good hold on her body; as the mental barrier; the dam; began to crack, but not break.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'Damn! Whoa! Too close for comfort. Come on, Ranma, Think! OH boy, low bridge! Her attacks are getting; Whoa; stronger and if I get hit with; up and over; many more of them, she might; ole; actually beat me,' he thought, while dodging a mallet thrown at him; a Roundhouse Kick; a Flaming Dragon Punch; a Downward Mallet Smash; and finally, a Fierce Tiger Punch.

Akane comes at him again with another Dragon Punch he just manages to sidestep, but doesn't manage to dodge her Dragon Kick.

Rolling away, he thinks, 'What to do? What to do? Some master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts I am. I can't even think of a way out of this mess.'

He stands up to find Akane is right on top of him with a Left Punch; she misses as Ranma jumps up.

In a split second, she joins him, shouting, "Hi-Karyu-Ken!" and attacking with a Flying, Flaming Dragon Punch that grazes Ranma's left side, burning away a part of his shirt.

"Ow! Hey!" he says, landing back on the ground, "That was my favorite shirt, you uncute, sexless, tomboy!" He had just let his emotions allow him to put his foot in his mouth, all the way up to his knee. Ranma looked over at Akane with fear ever visual in his face; he had a good reason to; her body was shaking with rage, her red battle aura had drastically changed to bright white in a matter of seconds.

'Uh, oh! I think I let my feelings get the better of me that time. Whoa, wait a minute! Feelings! That's it! If hurting her feelings isn't working, then... try reversing the tactic! That means I'd have to tell Akane how I really feel about her, but can I tell her?' wondered Ranma, lost in thought.

He snaps back in time to dodge another Fierce Tiger Punch. "Akane," he says. She ignores him and attacks with a Lunge Kick, which he jumps away to avoid.

"Akane!" he says, a little harder.

"What?" she answered him, along with a Roundhouse Kick, that he ducks under.

He tries to gather the courage to say how he feels, but all that comes out is him asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I _feel _like fighting someone who fights back!" she snaps, attacking him with a Mallet Smash.

"Akane," he replies, with a sidestep dodge.

"Leave me alone and fight back!" she yells, carrying with it a Dragon Kick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane's soul has been listening to her fight with Ranma and she just wants it to end, 'Please Ranma, you _must _fight back, you've got to or you won't win.'

She continues to feel her body make those amazing attacks towards him, as he tries to talk to her.

'Why is he talking to me? It's not like my body's going to do what he says,' she says, mentally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akane! I _have _to tell you something!" he shouts, dodging her thrown mallet.

She had jumped into the air before throwing her mallet and now she yells, "No, now you _have_ to lose!" while gathering energy.

Akane had started descending from her great height, when Ranma went to jump after her to try to catch her, but her scream of "Hi-Karyu-Ken!" made him stop. With the energy she stored she was attacking with her strongest move.

'If she connects with that attack it'll be over for him,' thought the Prince.

'I've got to take this chance!" thought Ranma. With his mind at a quick resolve, he jumps up to meet her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he grabbed her right arm.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake," he answered.

"Moko-Ken!" she shouted, hitting his right shoulder her Fierce Tiger Punch.

Just as she hit him he grabbed a hold of her other arm.

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to break his grip.

"No, I want to tell you something," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ranma! Look out!' Akane shouted mentally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look out!" she screamed.

"Huh?" uttered Ranma, before hitting the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although the energy of the Flying, Flaming Dragon Punch disappeared before they hit the ground, falling from that far up is bound to do some amount of damage. Ranma awoke to find himself standing up in the battle pit, unaware that he still had a hold of Akane.

His back was in a great deal of pain, "OW! Damn that hurt!" he shouted.

Not until she screamed, "Let me go!" did he notice her.

"Please resume the match," ordered Prince Tshugo.

When Akane and Ranma had landed, he took the brunt of the force since he was on the bottom. At that point, the Prince began counting the boy's ten count since he was the one down on the ground. She awoke first and noticed he still had a hold of her. She instinctively stood up, but brought him along with her, thus stopping the Prince's count at six.

Ranma tried to ignore the pain as he tried to gaze into the girl's brown eyes, ready to say what he has wanted to say for a very long time. "Akane," he said, softly.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed again, struggling to get loose.

"Akane!" he shouted, getting her attention.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"Akane, I lo...lo..(sigh),.. I love you. I have loved you for a long time now, I was just too bigheaded to tell you that, but I'm telling you now and I want you to know that I will always love you. Forever."


	18. Ranma vs Prince Tshugo

Akane stood motionless at the center of the battle pit. She had stopped trying to break Ranma's hold on her arms. He stared into her eyes, hoping somehow, that the confession from his heart had gotten through to her. But all he sees is two lifeless eyes staring back at him. He promptly releases both of her arms and returns to his defensive stance, feeling that it didn't help at all. Instead of launching an attack at him, Akane continued to stare into nothingness.

"Please resume the match," commanded Prince Tshugo, tired of all the silence.

When she still doesn't move he wonders, 'Why isn't she fighting? The loyalty spell should force her to obey my orders, so why won't it work?'

'He... did it? He actually said it! Oh, how I have waited so long to hear that phrase come from his lips!' Akane's soul was happy; happy knowing that Ranma felt the same way for her as she did for him. With her heart's wish fulfilled she knew that he was the one for her, for all eternity. Her heart and soul was filled with so much glee, that the magical barrier was shattered. The dam that withheld all her memories crumbled away, causing her to relive most of her life, as the memories returned and the surrounding darkness dissolved into oblivion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma never left his stance, even when Akane's body started moving again. He watched her as she looked all around her, taking in her current location. Her eyes continued to wander around the entire Arena, all the while she had a confused look upon her face.

Then she looked at him. He jumped when she spoke his name, "R...Ranma?"

He lightened his stance a little, thinking, 'She knows my name,' but all he could say was, "Akane? Is it really... you?"

She nodded, then said, "Oh, Ranma, I love you too."

Hearing this Ranma completely let his guard down. "You heard me?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes, everything. I heard everything you said," she answered.

"Even the insults?" he wondered.

"Mm-hmm," she said with a slight nod and tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Akane, I'm sorry for all those things I said, all those times I insulted you, I never meant to hurt you," he told her, letting go of his emotions.

"Its okay," she replied.

All of a sudden, Akane falls to her knees and starts crying. Ranma instinctively joins her on the ground and he wraps his arms around her. She collapses in his warm embrace.

"Ranma, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to fight you, but I couldn't stop myself for some reason. It was like my body was acting independently from what I wanted it to do. Now, I just want to go home. Ranma, please just take me home," she pleaded, pouring her heart out to him, resting her head on his right shoulder.

"I know you do and we will, I just need to teach this guy a lesson first," he said, beginning to stand.

But Akane forces him back down saying, "No. Please, no more fighting. I can't let you go. I don't want to let you go," and she starts hugging him again.

Giving in was never Ranma's strong suit, then again girls weren't either. But there he was, holding the lady he loved; by her request; comforting her in her time of need.

"Don't ever let me go, Ranma. Please," she begged.

"I promise, I'll _never _let you go," he said, reassuring her. Akane lifted her head off of his shoulder, tears still flowing strong.

She gave him a small smile, which he returned saying, "You know, you're not cute."

"What!?" she said, turning her head away. "Jerk!" she says under her breath.

Ranma puts his hand under her chin and turns her head back to look at him. "You're _beautiful_," he finished, giving her another smile.

They both gaze into each other's eyes, slowly inching closer. Then they prove their love for each other with a long, passionate kiss.

Their lips parted only briefly before rejoining as true love's first real kiss mingled with the taste of salty tears coming from the both of them.

Prince Tshugo couldn't believe his eyes, 'He has broken my loyalty spell on her. This doesn't bode well, but it doesn't matter really. Although they may love one another, it will be I she marries, because I will win and he will go home a loser.'

Soun and Genma were hugging and slapping each other on the back, ecstatic at their children's display of affection. The Captain was somewhat glad that the Prince's plan had backfired and that Ranma was able to think of a way to break the spell. Both Ryoga and Kuno had no idea what was going on since Kuno was still in bed recovering and Ryoga was out cold on the Arena floor.

At long last, the two released their kiss, but continued to hold onto one another.

Their embrace was broken when Prince Tshugo ordered, "Champions, seize them!"

Akane and Ranma rise to their feet to see the four other Champions had surrounded them, each holding a different weapon and ready to strike them down. The others get up off the bench as well, but are unable to do anything that might result in hurting Ranma and/or Akane.

Realizing that there was nothing they could do, the group from Nerima surrendered without violence.

Tshugo walks up to the boy and asks, "Still looking for a fight?"

"Yeah, lets you and me go a few rounds. How about that?" he replies.

"Interesting, since you are still fighting with Akane here and that match is-" began the Prince.

"Over," said Akane, interrupting him.

"What was that?" he wondered, turning towards her.

"I forfeit my match with him," she told him, anger beginning to appear again.

"So be it, you forfeit," said Tshugo, adding, "You boy, come forward!" talking to Ranma.

He obliges him and steps towards him until they are face to face, mere inches from one another. It was almost like looking in the mirror, considering the similarities.

"Captain, come forward," ordered the Prince, not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Yes sire," replied Johza, rising from the bench and walking over to the two men.

Tshugo waves his right hand, signaling the Champions to move Akane over to the Champion's bench and they obey.

"Ranma!" she says, reaching out for him.

"Akane! What are you going to do?" he said, turning to her voice, then turning back to the Prince.

"We are going to have the final and deciding match of the challenge. If you win, you'll get her back," answered the Prince.

"And if you win?" asked the boy.

"When I win, she will marry me and you and your band of men will go home empty-handed," said Tshugo, with his own cocky smile.

Ranma returns the smile saying, "Well then, you've got a long road ahead of you, because I've beaten demigods, demons, dojo destroyers and a hundred year old amazon bent on making me marry her granddaughter, not to mention I've beaten all the other teammates I brought along with me."

"I guess I do," replied the Prince, "As I mentioned earlier in the challenge, if I must fight then the Captain will be the referee. Ready Captain?"

"Yes I am sire," reported the Captain.

"Now that all bystanders are out of harm's way, lets you and I get this match; HIYAH!; started," said Tshugo, hitting Ranma with a Right Palm Thrust, sending him back a dozen steps.

"Hey! No fair!" yelled Ranma, holding his chest.

"All attacks are legal, remember? Rule seven," stated the Prince.

"He's right," replied the Captain.

"Fine," says the boy, rushing forward, "Lets see how you like this!" ending his sentence with a Right Punch.

Tshugo blocks it and says, "Please, basic block procedure. Try again."

Ranma shouts, "Amiguriken!" but the Prince stops the attack.

Tshugo tells him, "That old amazon trick is useless to you." The boy backed off a few steps, trying to rethink his strategy.

"May I make a suggestion?" asked the Prince, as energy began to course thru his body, "Rai-Ken!" he shouts, charging forward with his punch.

Ranma sidesteps it, but an arc of lightning-like energy followed him and struck him on his right arm.

"Ahh! What was _that_?" he asked.

The Prince said, "That was my Thunder Fist. It doesn't need to connect with my opponent for it to hurt him. Quite impressive, if I do say so myself."

'Man, if he can hit me with that kind of energy without contacting with my body, I'm in serious trouble,' thought the teenager.

"Here's another one for you, Rai-Ashi!" he shouted, as the energy twisted itself around his leg.

This time Ranma blocked it, but his entire arm felt like it was on fire, "AHHH!"

"You shouldn't block either, because it will hurt even worse than a miss would. Of course, if you didn't block it, you'd probably wouldn't survive my Thunder Kick's power," boasted the Prince.

Ranma's left wrist was slightly burnt by the electrical energy, but he didn't let it bother him, "Come on, why not attack without your electric powers?"

"Haven't you learned anything yet? I take every and all opportunities I can get to my advantage and this match isn't any different," answered Prince Tshugo.

"Come on, Ranma!" yelled Akane, "You can beat him!"

"Saotome, is there anything Ranma can do to stop those electric attacks?" asked Soun, turning his attention to Genma.

"I don't know. This style of martial arts I didn't even think existed," he said.

"Give up. You can't beat me," said Tshugo.

"Oh, yeah? Ryu-Ken!" replied Ranma with a Dragon Punch.

The Prince leaned back and allowed the punch to pass over him.

Ranma grinned slightly, changing the punch into an Elbow to the Prince's ribs, that caught him off guard.

Tshugo backed off, grabbing his chest and he said, "Nice counterattack. Something I didn't expect from you."

The boy doesn't answer him.

The Prince responds with a, "Rai-Ken!" aiming it for Ranma's shoulder.

'Hold on, the electric energy is really his ki energy attacks! How else could he summon real lightning inside a stadium, he can't!' thought the teenager, realizing his opponent's one attack flaw.

Ranma shouts, "Ryu-Ken!" and blocks the Thunder Fist without getting hurt.

"What is this? Why isn't the electricity hurting you?" wondered Tshugo.

"Because I used my Dragon Punch to block it. I'm sure you're quite aware that the lightning in your Thunder Fist and Thunder Kick is in reality, ki energy focused into electrical energy. And any ki using martial artist can tell you, you can block a ki attack with another ki attack, thus canceling each other out," explained Ranma, his forearm still glowing from the Dragon Punch.

"Quite clever of you to find that out, but little good it'll do you in the end," replied Tshugo.

"That's the way to use the Saotome wit, son!" exclaimed Genma.

The Prince charged forward, attacking with a Left Punch. Ranma jumped to avoid it.

The Prince turned around, but couldn't see his opponent. "Where did he go?" he asked.

"Hello," answered Ranma, tapping the Prince on the shoulder. The boy was doing a handstand on the Prince's shoulders.

Then without warning, Ranma used both of his feet to hit Tshugo in the back with a Dropkick.

Next Ranma shouted, "Ryu-Ashi!" hitting the back of the Prince's left knee, forcing the Prince down.

"Cheap shot. Have you no pride in hitting an opponent only when they are facing you?" asked Tshugo.

"You said, 'all attacks are legal', which means anything goes and that is what I excel at," replied the boy.

Sensing danger, Ranma sidestepped a split second before Prince Tshugo's Mule-Style Kick connected and he gabbed both of the Prince's legs.

Tshugo used his momentary weightlessness to do a somersault and with Ranma holding his legs, the Prince used his legs to toss his opponent to the other side of the stadium. Just as the Prince was standing up, Ranma was getting closer to the wall, but he turned himself around and planted his feet against the wall.

Using the wall as a springboard, he launched himself at Tshugo with incredible speed.

Before he collided with the Prince, Ranma shouted, "Hiryu-Ken!" and plowed his right fist and shoulder into Tshugo's exposed torso.

The Prince doubled-over in pain, saying, "You are a worthy adversary. I haven't had a decent battle like this in a long time, you should be honored to be defeated by me."

"What do you mean? I'm winning," replied Ranma, getting off the ground.

"Are you?" asked Tshugo.

As Ranma stood on both feet, a pain shot thru his shoulder blades, "Ahh!" and he went back down.

"You'd think that I wasn't prepared for your attack? A little pain for me, but the elbow I put in between your shoulders caused you a lot more," said Tshugo.

"You'll pay for that!" exclaimed the boy, trying to get up again.

"Don't bother getting up, every time you do the pain will return,"Tshugo told him.

Sure enough, it did, forcing him back to the ground on one knee.

"This match is over," said the Prince, turning away.

"No, I won't let you win," snapped Ranma, thru clenched teeth.

"'Let me win'? You can't even stand, let alone fight," argued Tshugo.

"Who says I can't stand?" said the boy. And slowly, he starts getting up again. He flinches at the pain, but pushes himself to stand straight up.

He tells himself, 'Can't let him hit me in the shoulder blades again, or else.'

"Your efforts are to be commended, however futile they may be," responded Tshugo. The Prince advanced on Ranma with a Right Punch; which he swayed left to dodge. Tshugo followed with a rapid series of lefts and rights, each one the boy avoided.

Then Tshugo shouts, "Rai-Ken!" trying a Thunder Fist. Ranma countered with a yell of, "Ryu-Ken!" blocking the punch, but the Prince followed up with another Thunder Fist that sneaks by the boy's defense and hits him on the side of his chest.

It didn't hurt as much as Prince Tshugo said it would, but it did cause Ranma a great deal of pain.

"AAHHHH!!" he screams.

"Ranma!" yelled Akane, turning away with her hands covering her face, but not stopping her tears.

Suddenly through his tears of pain, Ranma shouts, "MOKO TAKABISHA!!" and fires his ki blast at the unexpecting chest of Prince Tshugo.

The blast pushed the Prince back a few dozen feet. Both combatants' chests heave restlessly as they each size the other up.

"It appears we... are evenly matched... what say you?" asked the Prince.

"Yeah,.. appears so," replied Ranma.

Very quickly Tshugo brings both arms up in the shape of an x, he shouts, "Hito Ryu-Zan Ha!!" and catches the boy off guard with his Twin Flying Dragon Blade Wave attack. The two ki blades passed thru Ranma, slicing his shirt and pants, along with his chest, legs and arms.

Ranma ended up on the floor of the battle pit from that attack.

"No, Ranma!!" shouted Akane, turning back to watch the match.

"One!... Two!... Three!" counted the Captain.

'He fought well, but he couldn't stand up to my superior skills,' thought Tshugo, turning to walk away.

"Five!... Si-" said Johza, before being interrupted.

"Don't count me out yet," said Ranma, getting on his knees.

The Captain immediately stopped the count.

"For once, just stay down!" yelled Prince Tshugo.

"I don't think so. Besides, the picture of me face down on the ground doesn't appeal to me," replied Ranma.

"Then, I might as well _make _you stay down. Rai-Ken!" shouted Tshugo, launching a Thunder Fist.

"Ryu-Ken!" responded the teenager, blocking the punch.

Then the boy jumped over the Prince and yelled, "Double Moko Takabisha!" firing two Fierce Tiger Shots, one from each hand. The two blasts miss the Prince, but hit the ground around him, shaking him up pretty badly.

Ranma landed on one knee, completely exhausted. The Prince however, was looking slightly less exhausted.

Tshugo exclaimed, "Your confidence ki alone isn't strong enough to defeat me, much like your friend's depression ki couldn't defeat Akane! You're all out of options!" The Prince started laughing, while Ranma realized he was right.

'All I got _is_ my confidence ki,' he said to himself.

He took a stray glance at Akane and did a double take in her direction. She had obviously heard what was being said, because her hand was placed over her heart and she was shaking her head.

He couldn't figure out why she was doing that. 'Does she think I can't win this fight?' he thought. Ranma continued to stare at her, unaware that Prince Tshugo began walking over to him.

"I guess all that is left is the finishing touch," he said, raising both arms together above the boy's head.

Ranma's attention was brought back to the fight from whatever the Prince had said. The Prince's Double-handed Ax-handle Smash was stopped mid-swing, without him noticing his opponent's movements.

"If you think I'm letting you win that easily, you've got another thing coming," replied the teenager, hands over his head, blocking with a Crossblock.

"Your endurance is remarkable, sir, but you are only delaying the inevitable," said the Prince, backing away from his failed attack.

Ranma stood up and said, "Yeah? Then if I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"Then, by all means, give it your best shot," responded Tshugo, spreading his arms and exposing his chest.

"You asked for it!" yelled the boy, running forward.

Tshugo used a Right Palm Thrust to stop his opponent's attack, but Ranma was once again to fast for him to see. Right before he had reached the extended arm of the Prince, he spun around one hundred eighty degrees. He then grabbed Tshugo's right wrist with his left hand and put his right hand above the Prince's right armpit. Ranma pushed with all his might and produced an Over the Shoulder Toss. Then the boy quickly moved his right hand to the Prince's chest and slammed him to the ground. Immediately Ranma raised his right hand and shouted, "Ryu-Ken!" and plowed his Dragon Punch into the Prince's chest.

The Captain begins to count, "One!... Two!"

With his energy reserves running low, Ranma stood up and began to walk away. He manages a dozen and a half steps before he fell to both of his knees.

"Four!... Five!" continued Johza.

The boy thought, 'It's over.'

Akane elbowed her way past the other Champions, but just stood there.

The count had stopped at nine.

Ranma looked over and saw Prince Tshugo standing up, with his arms against his stomach.

"Please resume," said the Captain.


	19. Life and Death

Ranma was at his wit's end. He has given this fight everything he had and more, yet it still wasn't enough. Prince Tshugo was standing. There inside the battle pit of the Arena, but he didn't look like he could stay standing for long.

Akane wanted so badly to run over and comfort Ranma, but she was afraid of what the Champions might do to her if she tried.

"You fought valiantly, my young friend and I for one enjoyed our little contest. It pains me to do this, for I have never had to fight this hard for victory before," said the Prince, taking a few more steps back. He crossed his arms once more and shouted, "Hito Ryu-Zan Ha!!" putting what energy he had left in this one final attack.

"NNNOOO!!" screamed Akane; no longer caring about the Champions' reaction; running over to her fiance.

Ranma; too exhausted to move; braced himself for the attack's impact, unaware of the action happening from the sidelines.

Time slowed down to a crawl; the twin ki blades inched their way closer to their target, when Tshugo noticed Akane running full steam out to the center of the stadium, her tears flying behind her.

The enhanced speed she got from her battle armor made it so she reached Ranma before the ki blades did. She pushes him out of the way and gets in a defensive stance.

"Akane, no!" he yelled, as time returned to normal.

She was still standing after the ki blades passed by. The spot the two ki blades met passed thru her chest. Her karate gi and her armor was in bits and pieces, but the tattered remains of clothing still covered most of her body.

"Akane," gasped the bewildered Prince. 'No,' he thought, 'I never thought she would do that. She was willing to give up her life for him. What have I done?'

"Akane?" asked Ranma, staring dumbfounded at what she had done.

Her arms; which were crossed over her face; fell to her sides. She spoke, but with some difficulty, "Ran..ma,.. uhh," then she collapsed.

Ranma quickly caught her before she completely fell back, ending up on his knees. She looked up at him and smiled. She put her right hand on his cheek. He placed his hand over hers, a solitary tear trickled down his other cheek, unable to stop it from showing.

He said, "Akane, are you okay?"

"I... don't know," she answered.

"Come on, tomboy, you should know a better answer than that," he replied with a small chuckle.

She gave a small laugh before saying, "Ranma, I... love you."

"I know you do," he told her, adding, "And I love you."

She started having trouble breathing, but was able to say, "Ranma, please... don't for... get your... promise. Even after... I'm gone."

"What do you mean? Your not going anywhere," he assured her, bringing her closer to him.

He hugged her and he knew that in his heart, it felt good. Ranma allowed his body's warmth to caress against hers.

She whispered in his ear, "Goodbye,... my love."

"No," he uttered, trying to choke back his tears, putting her at arms length. He looked into her eyes and watched as the spark in them faded away, along with her smile. Then Akane was gone.

"No!" he cried distraught, returning her body to be with his. He started rocking back and forth, tears flowing down his cheeks, tears he long stored away, feeling as though a real man wasn't suppose to cry, but he no longer cared about being a real man, he just wanted her back. He held her lifeless body for what seemed an eternity, crying, as he poured his heart out, "Akane, don't leave me! I need you here with me. I want to grow old with you, to raise a family with you. Please Akane, come back. Please,... please, come back..."

Genma walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Go away, old man," snapped Ranma, barely audible.

"She's gone, son. Let her go," said his father.

"NO! I won't! I promised her! And I'm going to keep my promise!" he shouted, shoving away his father's hand.

Genma let out a sigh, turned and advanced on the Prince. He asks, "How could you do this? You saw that they loved each other. Why did you continue with the challenge? Even when you knew she didn't want to stay here?"

"Step away from the Prince sir," said the Captain, taking a few steps forward.

The Prince held up his hand to stop him, "I want to answer him."

"Why?" repeated Genma.

"Because I had fallen in love with her and I wanted her to stay here with me, even if it was forced," answered Tshugo.

"If you were willing to force her to stay here, then you truly didn't love her," replied the old man. The old martial artist turned and walked away, leaving the Prince to wonder if he really did love her or not.

Returning to his son he said, "There isn't anything you can do for her now. Just let her-"

"NO!! Didn't you hear me the first time, old man? I WILL NOT LET HER GO!!" yelled Ranma, getting to his feet and still cradling Akane's body. Suddenly he hands her over to his father and says, "Here, take her. I made a promise to myself that if he hurt her in anyway, I was going to kill him." and he marched over to the Prince with anger in his veins.

"Don't do it, kid. If you kill him, then I 'd have to kill you," said Johza, stepping in front of the furious youth.

"Stand aside, Captain please, I don't want to hurt you," pleaded Ranma with a pained look on his face.

"You know I can't let you do this," he replied. "I don't _care_, not anymore," said the boy.

With inhuman speed, Ranma zipped past the Captain and stood nose to nose with Prince Tshugo.

"What do you have to say for yourself before I end your life?" he asked.

The Prince noticed a blazing inferno in the boy's blue-gray eyes and; for once in his life; he was afraid. He answered, "I am sorry for your loss. I-"

"Your sorry?! You should be grateful I didn't kill you before I let you talk!" shouted the enraged boy.

"Yes, I am. But I might know of a way to bring her back," admitted the Prince.

"Why should I believe you? And what about the challenge, huh? You wanted this challenge to continue after you had her fight me, so what about it now?" wondered the youth.

"I... admit defeat. I see that you are most definitely ready to strike me down with your new found power and strength and I do not believe I have the endurance to withstand that power," replied Tshugo.

"What are you trying to say, sire?" asked Captain Johza.

"I'm saying the challengers are victorious," answered the Prince.

"But what good is it when the price of this victory was,..." trailed Ranma. 'I won't believe she is gone, if I say it, she will be,' he thought.

Soun; who has been crying thru the entire ordeal; walked over and joined in the conversation, while wiping away his tears, "What is the way you know of that can bring my daughter back?"

"This isn't the place to discuss this. Please meet me in the dining hall in an hour. There I hope to properly explain it to all of you a little better," said the Prince, turning away.

"Don't walk away from me!" ordered Ranma. He takes one step forward and couldn't take any more, because Genma and Soun begin to restrain him.

"Let me go, you old fools!" he shouted, struggling to break free.

"Calm down, son," said Soun.

"Yes, calm down. Think, what good would it do to kill him before we find out how to bring her back?" asked his father.

'Akane,' thought Ranma. He stopped trying to break free. He looked over at her body as it laid there on the challenger's bench where his father had put her before returning to his son's side and he had to fight back more tears.

"Alright, you win," he said, finally giving in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma allowed himself to be steered back to the dining hall to await for the arrival of Prince Tshugo. While they waited Akane's body was taken to her quarters and laid out on her bed. Ryoga, who the medics said wasn't hurt too badly, had awoken in the dining hall and immediately asked about what had happened.

When told of Akane's death he also broke down in tears, asking, "Why? Huh? Why did she have to do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? She did it because she loved him," replied Soun.

Ryoga wiped his face with his forearm, stood up and walked over to Ranma.

He sat down next to his friend and said, "I feel for you, buddy. Losing someone can be hard on a person, but somehow, sooner or later, they have to move on with their life. She died for you, remember her for that."

Ranma didn't answer him. He just sat there; head in his hands; in dead silence; no tears or sobs; no sound whatsoever coming from him.

"Ranma? Are you even listening to me? Hey! Wake up!" yelled the lost boy. Ryoga's quick rising anger caused him to slap Ranma in the back of the head. But there still was no answer from his friend. "Forget you then," he added, standing up again and he walked away.

A single tear snuck by Ranma's emotional barrier and fell from the tip of his nose to the floor of the dining hall.

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, "Ryoga?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he answered, stopping but not bothering to face his friend.

"Ever have someone you love die in your arms?" asked the boy.

"No, but I have watched something close to it before," replied the lost boy. Ranma couldn't understand what his friend meant by 'something'. He lifts his head out of his hands, looks at Ryoga and it slowly dawns on him. A single word pops into his mind: 'Jusendo'.

He had forgotten the Ryoga and some of the others were there in that mountain range, when he fought Saffron. And they watched as Akane took the brunt of Saffron's attack, sacrificing herself to help him. They were there when Akane was given the Water of Life to try and revive her.

'They were there,...' thought the teen.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled apologetically.

"Nah, forget it," replied Ryoga, turning back around, "I don't blame you for not wanting to remember what transpired on Ho'o Peak. Hell, I don't really want to remember what happened there either, but there isn't any denying it."

"I know that," said Ranma,adding, "Do you realize that this is the second time she has sacrificed herself for me? I guess in a way, mom was right."

"How's that, son?" asked Genma.

"Mom told me, that if Akane really did love me, that Fate would reveal that love in some way or another. This must be what mom meant by Fate 'revealing' her love,"explained Ranma.

Ryoga gave a quick chuckle, "Yeah, Fate can be a cruel mistress sometimes."

Ranma lifted his head up some more at his friend's answer. "Like the curses? That can be considered cruel, don't you think?" he asked.

The other three men nodded in unison.

Soun muttered something that sounded like, "D'youtrstPrnceTshgwrd?"

"What replied Genma.

His friend cleared his throat and tried again, "Do you trust Prince Tshugo's word?"

"Allow me to respond to that question, my dear fellow," answered Prince Tshugo, walking thru the dining hall's open double-doors. Walking with him was Captain Johza. Tshugo was still wearing the same black sleeveless shirt and pants from earlier, evident by the dirt stains on them. "I have been consulting with a few of my advisors," he said.

"Obviously. It wasn't to go change your clothes," snapped Ranma.

"Yes. (Ahem) What I was saying, before being interrupted, was something even _you_ should pay attention to," retorted the Prince.

Ranma joins the others and listens attentively to Tshugo's findings; "Not to alarm any of you, but I have allowed my medical staff to give Akane a potion-"

Ryoga blurted out, "What kind of potion?"

"Just listen. This potion revived her body's functions, but it won't reawaken her. She is comatose," finished Tshugo.

Ranma chimed in, "Comatose? You mean she's alive?"

"Yes and no. To be 'alive', a person needs three things: a heart, a body, and a soul. A person can 'live' with a body and heart, albeit the comatose state. To be truly alive, they need their soul. The potion that was given to Akane can restore a person's heartbeat to their bodies, but without their soul the person has no thoughts, feelings or self-awareness. For that, a different potion is needed," explained the Prince.

"What potion is that?" asked Ranma.

"The Phoenix Tears potion," replied Tshugo.

"Phoenix Tears, sire? I thought that was only legend?" said the Captain.

"Correct, Johza. It is a legend, but a true legend. The legend states that somewhere deep in the Shikotaido (She-co-tie-doh) Mountain range, near the northern borders of Nyajan is a cave. This cave is said to hold the Phoenix Tears potion, along with a deadly beast guarding it. Only the fool hearty go there, because it is said they don't come back," the Prince told them.

"Wait a minute here," butted in Genma, "Have you used this potion before?"

"The Phoenix Tears? No, I haven't," answered Tshugo.

"Not that one, the one you used on her?" wondered the old man.

"You mean the Lazarus potion. Although I've never had to use it before, that one has been used, it is well documented in our archives and is known as a very powerful and reliable potion," assured the Prince.

Soun asked, "If the one potion has been used before, then why not the other one?"

"That, my friend, is where the legend comes from. You see only the fool hearty have searched for the Phoenix Tears before, in hopes someone 'revived' by the Lazarus potion can be reawakened, but none of them have ever returned. It does say one person did return, but without the potion. That person was unable to describe to the royal court what he had seen, but the way he was acting told them that it must've been a terrifying ordeal. The man, they say, went insane, mumbling to himself incoherently over and over again. When that man had returned without the potion, the medical staff ceased in giving his friend the Lazarus potion," said Prince Tshugo.

Ryoga wondered, "What do you mean 'ceased'?"

"My apologies, I kind of gotten ahead of myself. The man that had gone insane had been a part of a group of men who went in search of the aforementioned cave. The trek to the Shikotaido mountains is two or three days and the Lazarus potion does not keep the person alive indefinitely. To keep the person 'alive' the Lazarus potion must be administered every two days, or else the person can't be revived later by either the Lazarus or the Phoenix Tears potions. Which means by the time they were to return, his friend would've been given the Lazarus potion a total of four times; once before they left and three times in the wait for their return. When they returned, the one man was alone. Failing to bring the Phoenix Tears potion with him, the medical staff didn't give his friend the potion the next time it was to be administered," explained Tshugo.

"Why bother to tell us all of this? You could've sent a couple of your soldiers to get it, revived Akane and we would've never had known about it," said Ranma, standing up and strolling over to a window. He sat down on the window sill, propped one knee up against his chest and looked back at the Prince.

"You are correct, I could've used the information for my own use, but from what I saw earlier, I believed you would be better off knowing it. Also I felt that I should tell you what I had learned from my advisors, because Akane's father had asked about a way to bring her back and I was obligated to answer that question the best I could," explained Tshugo.

Ranma wasn't mad at him anymore. He knows now that the Prince hadn't meant to do what he did. Instead he was mad at himself for going off the deep end and blaming Prince Tshugo for everything that has happened in the last few days. Now Prince Tshugo was trying to rectify his own mistake by giving out this information he might've used himself if he had wanted to. To Ranma, this act showed that the Prince did indeed have the honor of a martial artist and that was something he could trust.

"Let me get this straight," began Ranma, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "You want us to go to the Shika... the Shida... those mountains, find the cave you talked about, locate the Phoenix Tears potion, possibly destroy the 'deadly beast' guarding it and return here with the potion?" He opens his eyes in hopes to get confirmation of his thoughts.

"Yes. I figured you and your band of men could succeed in retrieving the Phoenix Tears potion, whereas others couldn't," replied Tshugo.

"There are a few things you're forgetting," said Ryoga.

"Like what?" asked the Prince.

"One: we don't know how to get there. Two: how do you know if we can defeat the beast? Three: what happens if the Phoenix Tears potion doesn't exist?" answered the lost boy.

"Well, those are fixable problems; one: Captain Johza here will accompany you as you travel to the Shikotaido Mountains. Secondly, I believe defeating the beast should be easy for people of your group's strength. And if the Phoenix Tears potion doesn't exist, I will reward all of you for your efforts and I will send you back home," answered Tshugo.

"And Akane's body?" wondered Ranma.

"Her body will travel back home with you so your families can properly mourn her passing," responded the Prince.

The entire conference of people was silent for a good two minutes. Each member of Ranma's gang was staring into space, thinking.

The Prince broke the silence by asking, "What do you say?"

Ryoga answered first, "I say lets go for it!"

"So do I. What say you, Tendo?" chimed Genma.

"Of course I want to go, she is my daughter after all," replied Soun.

The three of them turned their gazes over to Ranma. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked.

"We're waiting for your answer," Ryoga told him.

He sat there for a moment in silence before, "I don't know-," was all he had been able to say before Genma had him in a headlock.

"Say it, boy. Come on, say it!" exclaimed his father.

Through Genma's arm the boy says, "Let me think about it, okay? I'll give you my answer in the morning!"

"Let him go," replied Soun.

Genma released his hold on his son. "I don't understand? What is there to think about, boy?" he asked.

"All this information is a little too much for me to handle right now, pop," said Ranma, backing away.

"Understandable. It is a lot to take in, with your fiancee dying and being revived in less than a few hours. You may think things over and hopefully you'll have made a decision come morning," said Prince Tshugo.

The Prince turned to leave when the boy asked, "If it isn't a problem, could I see Akane before I turn in for the night?"

"I see no harm in allowing you to see her," he answered, reaching for the doorknob. "Enjoy your meal, gentlemen," he told them, adding, "And do have a good night's rest in the west wing, you'll be having a big day tomorrow."

"How did you know?" wondered Ryoga.

"How? How else were you gentlemen getting to this dining hall so fast the last two mornings?" replied Tshugo. "And besides, the dungeon keeper hadn't seen you, so only one can assume where you've been," he added, glancing over at Captain Johza.

"Good night," calls the Prince, shutting the door behind him.


	20. Ranma's Decision

'Man, what am I going to do? It should be easy to decide, but I can't make up my mind.' Ranma laid there on his bed in the west wing of the castle, both hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. A little while ago at dinner, Soun, Genma, and Ryoga kept bugging him on why he didn't answer Prince Tshugo's question the same way they did. Although he continued giving his 'too much information' response, they persisted in nagging him throughout the entire meal. When he finally had enough of the constant bickering, he stormed out of the dining hall and went straight to his room down the west wing corridor.

There he was able to think in complete silence, 'Sure I want her back... but is it really worth the trip to those mountains, just to find out that the potion doesn't exist?'

Ranma rolled onto his right side, propping his head up on one hand. Glancing over at the bedside table, he reaches out and picks up the little black box containing the engagement ring he had bought for Akane with the other.

'I don't want to lose her again. And if this Phoenix Tears potion isn't real then she _will _be gone. Forever.' He rolls over onto his back again, placing his right arm underneath his head as before and his thoughts begin to wander. He stares idly at the box in his left hand, imagining the reaction he would've gotten had he the nerve to and actually had presented the ring inside to his bride-to-be one week earlier:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was standing on the roof of the Tendo residence, gazing at the moon, hands in his pockets. The sight of him being there looked peaceful, although in his head it was a war zone, 'I can do this. I know I can. I _have _to do this. If not for me, for her and for everyone else.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone landing softly on the other side of the roof. He knew who it was without looking, because he had asked her to meet him there after they had finished dinner with the family. She walked slowly over, but stopped a few feet away from him.

"Okay, I'm here. What did you want to tell me?" she asks, looking at the back of his head.

"Akane, you'd agree with me, that a _lot_ of weird things have happened to us while we've been 'engaged', right?" he said, asking her his own question, turning slightly to face her.

"Yeeaahh," she answered, raising an eyebrow, skeptic as to what this might be about.

"Well, I asked because I wanted you to know that I want it to end-," he said before being interrupted.

"You want _what _to end? The engagement? Fine, it's over," she hastily interrupts, turning to leave. "If _that _was the only reason you called me here, then I'm going back to my room," she added in a huff, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I meant!" he tells her, turning completely around towards her.

"Then what?" she wondered, spinning back around to look him in the eyes.

'Oh, God. I wish she wouldn't do that. She's so beautiful when she's angry like that,' he thought, staring at one very cute girl on the opposite side of the roof.

When he doesn't say anything, she gets a little more irritated and asks, "Well?"

Realizing he was caught up in the moment, Ranma shifted his gaze to the roof tiles. He tried answering her, but starts stuttering, "I... uh,... Well, what I mean is,... um,... It's just that,... ah." He also couldn't figure out why he had started blushing.

Akane watches him as he squirms like a worm on a hook, thinking, 'He's so cute when he acts like a love-sick school boy, it's almost pathetic. Almost.'

Ranma continues to grind his foot into the roof as he stutters, "I want,... uh,"

"Ugh, never mind," she replies, raising her hands into the air, fed up. Akane turns and starts walking away. She reaches the edge of the roof and is ready to jump down, just as he pulls his hand out of his pocket.

"No, wait," he pleads, trying to gather the courage to go thru with his reason for this meeting.

"What?" she answers, turning once more, placing her hands on her hips.

Ranma decides to just get it over with. "Here," he says, tossing what he had pulled from his pocket to her.

She catches it easily and looks down at it. In her hands was a little black box. "What's this?" she asks, giving him a confused look.

"Something Nabiki helped me pick out," he admitted, adding, "And she helped me pay for it too." He takes a big breath and continues, "What I was trying to tell you is that I wanted all the weirdness in our lives to finally come to an end. I'd really like it if we could have a normal life. Together, I mean."

She doesn't hear the last part, paying attention to the felt box in her hands instead. With curiosity getting the better of her, she opens the box. She gasped and said, "Ranma, it's beautiful," her hand going over her cheek.

Inside the box was a gold ring with a ruby centered in between six white diamonds. She looked up and started blushing herself, for Ranma was standing right next to her. He carefully places one knee down on the top of the roof and looks up at her.

Giggling slightly, she hears him ask, "Akane Tendo, will you marry me and be with me for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaims, picking him up, almost squeezing the life out of him.

She lets him go suddenly, when they both hear her three "yes" echoed by their fathers.

Ranma sighs and shakes his head and they try to ignore the old fool's celebration of the joining of the two families.

They inch closer together and the two of them share their first kiss as a real couple.

Releasing the kiss, Akane whispers, "Guess a little more weirdness will be coming soon."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because what are we going to tell everyone now that we're actually engaged?" she tells him.

"Oh, right," he realized.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma's fantasy dream was halted by a knock on his door. He hastily stuffs the box in his pocket. He doesn't answer right away and the door opens a tiny bit.

A voice calls from the other side, "Hey, kid? You still awake?" Captain Johza pops his head in when he didn't get a response, "Thought I might find you here."

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked Ranma, sitting straight up against the headboard.

"I want to know if you'd still like to go see her?" replied the Captain.

"What makes you think I haven't seen her yet?" wondered the boy.

"Because you don't know the way to her room," he pointed out.

"Heh, you're right, I _don't _know the way to her room," admitted the teen.

"Then come on. I'll take you there," suggested Johza.

Ranma shifted around until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He asks, "Captain?"

"Please, call me Johza," requested The Captain.

"Sure thing, but... um do _you _believe the Phoenix Tears potion really exist?" wondered the boy.

"For you kid, I hope so," he answered, giving the boy a half-smile.

"Thanks," said Ranma, rising off the bed adding, "Lead the way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Johza and Ranma walked a good distance; out the west wing of the castle, past the dining hall and around the Arena, until they reached the southernmost part of the courtyard.

"Phew, how much further?" wondered the boy.

"Not much," replied Johza.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Ranma, stepping up to a large wooden door.

"As you probably already figured out, the Champions have their own dining hall," explained the Captain, opening the door.

"Yeah, and?" agreed the boy, walking inside, followed by Johza.

"So, naturally they have their own wing, consisting of the dining hall and sleeping quarters," fininshed the Captain.

"Okay, but why have her sleep here?" he asked, puzzled.

"When she first arrived Akane was a prisoner and was sent to the dungeon," replied Johza, raising a hand, hoping to calm the boy down before he had gotten mad. Continuing down the corridor the Captain says, "But when she defeated me she was named one of Prince Tshugo's Champions. As a Champion she was allowed to eat and sleep here in the Champions' wing as long as she remained a Champion. All the items of clothing and all the supplies she had brought with her, were put in her room at the request of the Prince. Plus, also by the Prince's request, Akane was bought some clothing to wear, including a bed skirt and slippers, and a few simple dresses, all gifts from his highness."

Both of them made their way through the Champion's dining hall and the double-doors leading to the bed chambers in silence. Stopping at a door halfway down the next corridor, Johza reached out for a door handle saying, "This is her room. Remember, as the Prince told you, she is comatose. I'll give you all the time you need, just let me know when you want to return to your room. Unless you'd like me to leave?"

Ranma answers, "That's okay, Johza. You can stay here,.. just let me talk to her in private, if it's okay with you?"

"Sure," he says, allowing the boy to enter the room. Turning back, he sees the Captain walking over to a bench placed in between two doors a few rooms down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shutting the door behind him, it takes his brain a minute or two for it fully register the sight before his eyes. There laying in the bed was Akane, but it wasn't her in the bed either. Ranma believed he was actually looking at an angel that had descended from the heavens, for in a way, she did. She was wearing the silk nightgown the Captain had mentioned. The bed sheets were brought up under her arms, all the way over her chest, to just below the shoulders. Her arms laid at her sides. He took one step forward and saw that she had been cleaned up a little and that her armor and karate gi were nowhere to be found. Pulling a chair over from a nearby dresser, he sat down next to the bed. Taking a closer look, he notices that her eyes had been shut as he watched her shallow breathing, the white bed sheet rising and falling periodically.

Placing his hand over hers, interlocking the fingers, Ranma was glad and relieved to find her body's color and warmth had remained strong.

Biting back hot tears, he whispers, "I love you. I promised you and I'll keep that promise. I'll never let you go. Never. I wish you could understand how I feel right now, but without the potion, you'll stay this way until I come back with it and use it to awaken you. I swear to you, some way, some how, I _will _bring us together. If I have to, I will commit suicide if it means being with you, because I can't live without you here beside me."

Releasing her hand, he stands up and gives a sniff, then he says, "Thank you. For helping me make up my mind." Putting the chair back, he starts to leave.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he feels something in one of them.

Confused, he pulls out the little black box. 'Oh, yeah. Now I remember,' he recollects. Having a firm resolve for once in his life, he walks back to the bed. Bending low, he gives Akane a small peck on the cheek, leaving the box in her loose grip.

Pulling away, he whispers again, "I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That didn't take long," said Captain Johza, rising from the bench.

"It was kind of a one-sided conversation," stated Ranma, shutting the door to Akane's room.

"I bet," chuckled the Captain, adding, "What did you talk about?"

"None of your business," he answered flatly.

Johza laughed, "Sorry."

Walking back the way they came, the two of them didn't have much to talk about.

Upon reaching the west wing's dining hall Captain Johza asks, "Have you decided on what you wanted to do tomorrow?"

"You can wait for morning just like everybody else. No insider information," replied Ranma, giving the Captain his cocky smile.

"Okay. Have it your way," said Johza.

Getting to his room, Ranma opens the door when a hand is placed on it from above his head. "Yes?" he asked.

"One more thing: when we leave tomorrow, you'll have to listen to my instructions, or else it may take longer than three days to reach the Shikotaido Mountains," explained Johza.

"Right, you'll lead us there. We; as in all of us; will find the potion and bring it back. Though I'm not guaranteeing that I want to go either," answered the boy, entering his room.

"Goodnight, kid," called the Captain.

"Same to you," replied Ranma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Ranma made his way to the dining hall alone. He barely takes one step through the doorway before getting bombarded on all sides by Soun, Genma, Ryoga and Kuno.

"Leave me alone!" he shouts, shooing them away. Sitting down he says, "Jeez, first things first."

"I want an answer now, Saotome. Your father made me wait for you to show up, or else I would've already been halfway to those mountains by now," insisted Kuno, heading for the door.

Genma puts his arm over the door saying, "You stay put. Whether you like it or not, you will remain with the group until we get home, or else you and me might have a problem."

"Yes," chimed Soun, "Just because my daughter was kind enough to pack you an extra bokken, doesn't mean I'll be just as kind."

Glaring at the two old men, Kuno reluctantly turns around with a, "Hmph."

"Glad you're feeling better," said Ranma.

"How come?" wondered the upperclassman.

"Cause now I have someone to vent my anger on," he replied.

"You should be the one to talk, Saotome. Because of _you_, the lovely Akane is in the state she's in," snapped the older boy, sitting down at one corner of the table.

Ranma got up and started walking towards him, but was a little too late.

Ryoga got there first saying, "We already told you, she made her _own _choice. She _wanted _to do what she did! Ranma didn't force her to do anything!"

"Saotome, call back your attack dog," demanded Kuno, waving the lost boy off.

"That's it!" shouted Ryoga, miffed by Kuno's remark. He pulls his hands back to gather energy for a Shi Shi Hokodan attack, when Ranma grabs his friend's arm.

"Let me hit him. One attack, that's all I'm asking," he quietly insisted, not taking his eyes off his target.

"No. Let him live in his own fantasy world if he wants to. Besides, we made a truce, remember?" replied Ranma, with a loud whisper, finally letting go of Ryoga's arm.

They made their way back to their seats at the other end of the table away from Kuno.

"Yeah, yeah. I still don't think we should have to bring him along. He's too much of a distraction to be any help," complained Ryoga, slightly low key, sitting down next to Ranma.

"You're right about that, but we can't leave him here either. Who knows what he would do if left alone? He might run off with Akane's body if given the chance. Things would be safer overall if we bring him with us. At least that way we can keep an eye on him," agreed Genma in an undertone as he pulled out the chair next to Ryoga.

Soun sat down next to Genma saying, "One thing is for sure. The quicker we get there, the quicker we'll have her back."

"That is _if _the Phoenix Tears potion exists, you mean?" Ranma put it bluntly.

"Of course the potion exists! I mean _you_ saw her, right? If the Lazarus potion is real, then the Phoenix Tears potion _has_ to!" insisted Soun, voice levels rising.

"Huh?' wondered Ranma.

"After you left last night, I asked Captain Johza if I could see my daughter. He let me go see her before he went to get you. You saw what I saw: she was breathing. That right there tells you the Lazarus potion works. If one potion exists, why can't another?" explained the girl's father.

"I'm just saying, there is a _possibility _the potion doesn't exist. The same amount of possibility that it does exist. All I'm asking is, what if it doesn't exist? Have any of you thought about that?" the boy pointed out.

"That was one scenario I hadn't considered. It is quite a conundrum," answered Kuno.

"Uh, what he said... I think," agreed Ryoga with a nod. The two old men also nod in agreement.

The five of them were awfully quiet when Captain Johza opened the double-doors of the dining hall to allow Prince Tshugo to enter, pushing along seven carts of breakfast with the help of a few servants.

"Morning gentlemen," greeted the Prince, "I hope none of you mind, but Captain Johza and I wished to enjoy breakfast with you and to discuss plans for your departure for the Shikotaido Mountains without many more obstacles."

The Prince sat down on the opposite side of Genma while Johza sat opposite of Ranma. The servants laid each tray in front of their recipients before leaving. "Dig in," requested Tshugo, picking up his fork.

Partway through the meal, Genma; who normally steals food off of Ranma's plate; had a new target: Prince Tshugo. Reaching across the table with his chopsticks, he easily snags a piece of Tshugo's food. The first time it happened, the Prince ignored it. When it occurred the second time, he continued to ignore it. Ranma felt he should tell the Prince that it wasn't a good idea to ignore the old man, but things were handled eventually. Genma reached out for a third time, but when he pulled back his chopsticks, they were significantly shorter. Ranma, Ryoga, Soun and Johza burst out laughing.

"Please don't do that again, sir," said the Prince, eyes closed, sounding unamused.

"But... but... but," stammered the old man.

"How? 'The hand is quicker than the eye'. Every martial artist should know that," he stated. That caused more laughing from the others. Prince Tshugo picked up the two chopstick pieces left on his plate and handed them over to the still baffled man. "I believe these belong to you," he said.

Genma accepted them with a mumbled, "Thank you," and places those pieces with the other two at the side of his plate.

Without a replacement pair of chopsticks, the old man stared longingly at his food.

"Here," said Prince Tshugo, holding out an extra pair of chopsticks.

"No thanks," he replied, shaking his head.

"No, I insist. Take them. I've never really gotten the hang of them anyway. I don't know why, but my servants always give me a pair with every meal," answered the Prince, putting the chopsticks in Genma's reluctantly outstretched hand.

The old man mumbles another, "Thank you," and went back to eating, while Tshugo picked his fork back up to spear a piece of egg on his plate.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, the Prince asks, "So, Captain Johza. When will you be leaving for the mountains?"

"Well sire, I believe we're still waiting on an answer from a certain somebody," answered the Captain, looking at that person sitting across from him.

"Yes, of course. I had forgotten about that," replied Tshugo, adding, "I'm sure you've thought things through and are ready to give us an answer."

Even though he was staring at his plate of half-eaten food, Ranma could fell six pairs of eyes burrowing their gazes into his skull.

"Sure. I did think about everything you told us yesterday and I have thought about what this trip could result in. I also considered the bad things that might happen and frankly, it scares me a little," he said.

"But?" added the Prince, hoping that wasn't the boy's complete response.

"But,... in light of what a friend told me last night, Akane didn't have any second thoughts when she pushed me out of the way of your attack, so I shouldn't have any second thoughts about going to the mountains to try and get her back. She sacrificed herself for me, so I'm willing to sacrifice myself in return. The sooner we leave the better, or I might change my mind," finished Ranma, looking up from his plate to each person sitting at the table in turn.

"Splendid. Now that that's settled, you can prepare your selves for the task ahead of you," said the Prince, putting his fork down on his plate.

"Aren't you coming along with us?" asked Ryoga, finishing the food on his plate.

"Naturally I would want to go, but my duty as ruler of Nyajan prevents me from traveling far from the castle. Never fear though, I will see to it that you will be given the best supplies my kingdom has to offer and I'll also make sure Akane'll be given the Lazarus potion when needed," vowed Tshugo.

"Thank you," said Ranma, placing his chopsticks next to his plate.

Standing up he says, "I guess we better get ready." the others stood up as well.

"Good luck, gentlemen," said the Prince, leaving the group of men there and walking out the double-doors.

"Lets meet up back here before we head out," requested Captain Johza, walking over to the same doors the Prince just went through.

"Okay," answered the rest of them as they started back for their rooms to begin packing.


	21. A New Journey Begins

It didn't take long for the five visitors from Nerima, Japan to finish packing, since most of what they brought along was still in their traveling packs. Each member of the traveling party arrived at the dining hall at different times.

Kuno was the first to arrive. Taking a quick look around, he heads towards the doors leading the way out when he doesn't see anyone else. He reaches for the door handle, but hesitates. Glancing behind him, he expected to see one of the other members of the group standing there looking very cross with him, instead he found that no one else had walked into the dining hall yet.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he pushes the door open. The mid-morning sun was shining brightly in the light-blue sky. Kuno took a deep breath of fresh air, while letting the warmth of the sun sweep over his body. Standing in the doorway, he let out his big breath, ending it with one word, "Perfect." Sticking his left foot out, he prepared himself for a solo journey, only to have someone grab a hold of his kendo uniform's collar and yank him back inside the dining hall.

Laying on the ground, Kuno stares up at the person who had grabbed him. Looking down at him was Genma, with a very obvious frown on his face. "Not quite. I wouldn't try that again if I were you," he told the surprised teenager.

Getting up off the ground, Kuno muttered under his breath, "We'll just see about that," low enough that the old man couldn't hear him.

To older boy's disappointment the remaining members of the group arrived at the dining hall less than ten minutes later, one right after the other with Soun being last to appear. They walked in to find Genma sitting in a chair against the wall next to the exit and Kuno sitting at the table leering at the old man. None of the others bothered to ask what had happened before they had gotten there, one glance at how displeased Genma looked told them that Kuno had tried to leave on his own.

Just as Soun was about to reprimand the idiotic boy for his actions, the door leading out of the dining hall opened and in walked Captain Johza.

"Everyone ready? Then lets go," he said, holding the door open for the others.

As Ranma and Ryoga were walking out the door, Soun grabs Kuno's upper arm, lifting him out of his chair, shoves his pack into his chest and pushes him out next. Genma followed after Soun. Making sure nothing was left behind, the Captain closes the dining hall door.

Once outside everyone else was waiting for Johza's instructions, "This journey should be an easy one. We will be hiking upstream alongside the river not too far from here. The river should lead us directly to the base of the Shikotaido mountains. However, the trail to the mountains requires us to hike through a forest for most of the time. Be careful, because you could easily get lost in the woods, but as long as you stay near the river you should be fine. Since we have a few hours to go until noon, I was hoping we could at least make it to the outskirts of the forest before stopping for lunch. So lets head out."

With Johza leading the way and Soun and Genma bringing in the rear; so they could keep an eye on Kuno; the band of travelers headed for the palace gates.

Halfway to the gates, a woman stops them. They notice that she is carrying a few bundles of something. She explained that she was sent there to give the five visitors these bundles prior to them leaving on their journey. Before they left the palace courtyard, the clothes they had worn the previous two days were handed back to their owners, clean and ready to go with them. Ranma's red Chinese shirt that was burned by Akane's Hi-Karyu-Ken attack and sliced by the Prince's Hito Ryu-Zan Ha attack had been sewn back together so well, that it looked like it hadn't been burnt and cut up at all. Thanking the nice lady before she left, they resumed their march to the palace gates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johza's plan worked out really well. They had made excellent time when they reached the outskirts of the forest. Since the entire group was so well-traveled, the Captain decided to continue walking into the woods a little ways before stopping for lunch. After finding a small clearing to sit down and relax, Soun took out the food Kasumi had packed for them. Too bad most of the food had gone bad after being unrefridgerated for nearly three days, all that remained was some fruit.

Johza; being prepared for this little inconvenience; took a small fishing net out of his pack, went back to the river, took off his boots and started wading in the river, casting the net out. Not long after, the dozen fish he caught had been cleaned, cooked; thanks to some matches Soun had in his pack; and eaten. Not to be outdone, Ryoga told everyone that he would supply dinner when it came.

Before starting back up, Johza filled several canteens up with water while everyone else cleaned the campsite. Soun disposed of the rotten food, washed out the containers and repacked them. He was surprised to see that Ryoga hadn't eaten the apple that was given to him.

"I have my reasons. It'll come in handy later," answered the boy.

Acknowledging the answer with a nod, the old man decided against pressing the issue. After handing everyone a canteen of water, Johza and the others continued on their way upstream. Periodically, whenever the Captain stopped to rest, the entire band of travelers took a few minutes to take a drink of water and relax before starting up again.

Much to Kuno's dismay Genma and Soun were taking turns keeping an eye on him whenever the group rested, making sure he didn't try anything stupid. 'I'll take off for those mountains when everyone else goes to sleep tonight,' the teenager told himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although no one really knew how far the group had traveled, Captain Johza was very pleased. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure we'll be near the Shikotaido Mountains by tomorrow night or by lunchtime the next day at least," he told the others as they were setting up camp for the night.

Hoping to keep his word, Ryoga let everyone else put the campsite together, while he went into the woods to find dinner. When he was alone, he placed the apple he had from earlier on a tree stump. Walking a couple of steps, he turned to face the apple. Taking off one of his bandanas, he twirls it in his hand and flings it at the fruit, cutting it cleanly in two. Picking the apple halves off of the tree stump, he had a plan to use them as bait.

Placing the apple slices on the ground, Ryoga went to hide behind a nearby bush. Keeping an eye on the apple, he wondered what he would catch with the bait. While he was waiting, he knew the others were waiting on him. "Come on. Something please appear and take the bait," he whispered, losing his patience.

About ready to give up, he notices some rustling brush not to far off from where he was. However, watching whatever it was, was getting difficult because the sun was setting on the horizon and it started getting darker. Ryoga stayed motionless, ready to attack whatever it was coming towards his trap. Straining his eyes through the deepening darkness, he kept his focus on the target as it came closer.

He was startled by someone poking him in the back. He doesn't move, but whispers, "Very funny Ranma, leave me alone."

After getting poked for a second time, Ryoga says, "I mean it," a little more sternly, closing his eyes to calm himself down.

Opening his eyes again, he had lost track of what he was looking at. 'Great,' he tells himself and he gets poked in the back once more. "I said, 'leave me alone!'," he yelled, thrusting his elbow back at whoever was poking him, not making contact with anything in particular.

A loud roar made him turn around finally. Ryoga was staring face to face with an angry bear. Paralyzed with fear, he couldn't do anything but sit there as the bear stood on its hind legs. Standing taller than an average man, the bear was going to attack. Ryoga tried to get away, but his foot was tangled in some roots. Putting his arms up to protect his face and closing his eyes, he embraced himself for the attack.

The bear's front paws landed on Ryoga's chest, pushing him away. Keeping his balance, his foot came loose in time for the bear to charge forward. Headbutting the lost boy in the gut, the bear sent him flying through the air. Landing on top of the apple with a squishing sound, he decided to take a chance. Gathering energy, he shouts, "Shi Shi Hokodan!" and fires a Lion's Roar Blast aimed at the bear.

Instead of hitting his target, the ki attack passed right thru it. "What the?" he says, as the bear roars at him again.

Scrambling to his feet, the panic stricken teen ran away in a hurry. Under normal circumstances, Ryoga always had a bad sense of direction, but his train of thought at the moment was that _any_ direction away from the bear was a good one.

Not realizing he made it back to camp, the lost boy ran past the fire that had been built during his absence. In the fire were some fish cooking very nicely. Surprising everyone as he ran by them, he didn't even acknowledge their existence.

"What's wrong?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga didn't give an answer as he tripped over his backpack. Before he could pick up speed again, Captain Johza tackled the boy to the ground.

"Let me go! There's a bear in those woods!" he shouts.

Releasing his hold, Johza begins brushing off the crushed apple pieces he got from Ryoga's backside saying, "Relax, there aren't any bears in this forest."

"Then what was that I saw? It looked and sounded like a bear to me," argued the frightened youth.

"I don't know what it was that you saw, but I'm telling you there are no bears in these woods. Trust me," the Captain assured him, standing up.

Walking back to the fire, Johza takes two of the cooked fish and handed them to Ryoga. "Calm down and eat these, please," he said.

"Thanks, but I said that I would supply dinner," answered the boy, taking the fish with a shaky hand.

"We got tired of waiting for you. So we went fishing again," replied Ranma, sitting back down next to his sleeping bag.

Even though he tried to eat the fish, every little sound made the lost boy jump in fear.

"Why don't you tell us what happened in there a few minutes ago?" asked Johza.

"Well, I took the apple that Mr. Tendo had given me earlier and tried using it as bait to catch dinner," explained the terrified youth, "I hid in a nearby bush, waiting for something to show up. While I was waiting something poked me in the back. At first I thought it was Ranma playing a joke on me."

"Sounds like something he would do," interrupted Genma.

"Now's not the time for jokes, pop," said Ranma.

"Anyway, whoever it was that was poking me did it two more times. By the third time, I was a little mad. I yelled and threw my elbow back, hoping to catch the person by surprise. I didn't hit anything and thought nothing of it really. When I heard a roar, I turned around and I was looking at this bear-" continued Ryoga before being interrupted again.

"But I told you there aren't any bears in these woods," butted in Captain Johza.

"I know what I saw, Captain. Please let me finish," retorted the lost boy, continuing his story, "So, I get headbutted by this bear and I land on the apple. I quickly fired a ki blast at it, but the attack passed right thru the bear like it wasn't even there. I ran away real fast after that and you know the rest of the story," finished the teen, calmer now than he was when he started telling them what happened.

"Hold on a second. You said your attack went thru the bear. Could it have missed and you thought it went thru it instead?" asked Soun, taking his eyes off Kuno for a second.

"I don't think so. I aimed for the bear's chest and even though it was a live target, my attack should've effected it at some degree," answered Ryoga.

"I'm sorry, but it just doesn't sound right, you know," said Ranma, "There isn't any way your attack should've passed thru the bear. It _should_ have hurt it some way."

They both knew they were right, because they know that when using ki-style attack on an inanimate or non-living object, the target doesn't have the proper emotional energy in which to counteract the emotion used to fuel the ki-style attack. Thus the object would be completely destroyed. However, if the target of the ki attack was something alive; even a plant or a tree; the life energy it gives off will act like a shield; a sponge if you will; and absorb the ki attack. Even though the life energy will absorb the attack, like a sponge it couldn't absorb it all, so the target would still be taking damage from the hit, but not at the same strength as a non-living target.

"Are you sure you're not leaving anything out? Maybe the bear got out of the way of your attack? Maybe you did hit it and you couldn't tell you did?" wondered Genma.

"I told you guys everything that happened in there and no, I watched my blast go thru the bear, it didn't move. If I had hit it I would know, it would've been in pain and it's fur would've been burnt. But there were no signs of physical damage after I had fired off my attack," replied Ryoga, slightly angry and tired of all the questions.

"Well, whatever it was and whatever happened in there is over with, so let's try to get some sleep so we can start off early tomorrow," requested Johza, laying down on the straw-woven mat he brought with him.

"You're awfully quiet over there Kuno. Why is that?" asked Ranma.

"I have no desire of wanting to be in your conservation at the moment," said the upperclassman as he readied himself for bed.

Closing his eyes, he pretended to drift off to sleep, but instead he waited for the others to fall asleep before he left on his own.

"Oh, okay whatever," shrugged the boy, shutting his eyes as well.

"Shouldn't someone keep watch for any wild animals?" asked Ryoga, worried.

"There's no need to, the fire is enough of a deterrent for the animals," answered Johza, taking a yawn.

Before anyone could really drift to sleep, they were startled by a shout coming from Kuno's direction.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you tied me down to my sleeping bag? Release me at once," ordered the angry teenager, struggling to get out of the bindings Genma put him in.

The old man tells him, "After what you tried to do this morning, I'm not taking any chances with you. So quiet down and go to sleep."

"How can I sleep with this uncomfortable rope holding me down?" wondered the helpless youth.

"If you're tired enough you'll fall asleep whether you're tied up or not. Giving in and going to bed is you're best option, unless you want to be tied to a tree," threatened the old man, walking back over to him.

"No, this will do quite nicely, thank you," replied the older boy, closing his eyes.

Chuckling, Johza says, "That's enough of that. Please, let's get some sleep."


	22. Strange Happenings

Being woken up in the early hours of the morning before sunrise wasn't anything new to Ranma. Ever since he moved in with Akane's family, he has been startled awake countless times in the middle of the night. Right away he knew something was wrong, due to the eerie feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Sitting straight up, he looked around the campsite. Genma's loud snoring wasn't bothering anyone; at least not in anyway Ranma could tell. Glancing over, he sees that Kuno was still there, tied up and fast asleep.

With nothing looking out of the ordinary, the boy let out a long yawn while stretching his arms. Laying back down, he was ready to go back to sleep. Staring at the fire, his mind begins to drift back to slumber.

Just as quickly, he snaps his attention back to the fire. The flames weren't dancing as high as they were hours ago, as the pieces of wood crackled softly in the night. Keeping his sight on the tips of flames, he waited.

Giving a small gasp, he sat up again. Just beyond the campsite, near the edge of the forest, glowed a small yellow light that Ranma didn't notice the first time he sat up. He watched as the light moved from tree to tree. Removing himself from his sleeping bag and slipping on his shoes, he decided to investigate. Walking quietly around the fire and where the others were sleeping, he made his way over to where the light was. Even though he was going towards the light, he wasn't getting any closer.

Stopping for a second, Ranma wondered what had originally woke up as he watched the light dance in place for a little bit. He couldn't quite place it, but he thought he felt something brush across his face seconds before he awoke.

A voice in the direction the light was coming from got his attention, "Come here."

"Who's there?" he asked, calling out into the darkness.

"Come here," replied the voice. The voice was soft and feminine, but also had a hard edge to it as well. For a moment the voice almost sounded familiar to him, but it couldn't be who he thought it sounded like.

"Ak-" he started. 'No, it can't be,' he thought, ending his spoken sentence before it started.

"Come here," said the voice, a tone of begging can be heard from it.

"Who's out there? Please answer me," called Ranma.

"Come here, please," responded the voice, growing faint.

Not wanting to give up his pursuit, he pressed on, following the light as it weaved it's way through the trees. Every so often the voice would say, "Hurry, please." or "This way."

Looking around him, Ranma noticed a light fog had started to settle making it a little harder to follow the glowing light. Continuing to track the light, the boy made a lot of noise, snapping fallen tree branches and pushing aside bushes. When the light stopped, it had reached another clearing.

The morning mist was heavier here than in the woods. Upon reaching the clearing, the teenager not only saw the light, but saw a faint image to go along with it. The boy's jaw dropped when he saw the image, its shape was of the last thing he ever thought he would see: Akane. She was standing there in her white bed skirt, looking better than ever.

Taking a couple steps forward, he asks, "Akane, is it really you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"But how can it be possible?" he wondered. In his mind's eye he sees her laying in bed the same way he left her.

"It doesn't matter now," she answered.

He knew she couldn't be there, the Prince said that she couldn't be revived without the Phoenix Tears potion, but Ranma didn't know what to believe anymore. The heavy mist that surrounded him only got thicker and all he could see of her was a glowing outline thanks to the little ball of light that brought him there.

"Come to me," she called longingly.

Racking his brain, he couldn't put a logical understanding on the moment, instead he tried listening to his heart.

With joy filling up his entire being, he is hopeful he had made the right choice.

"Please, come here," she requested.

Wanting to oblige, Ranma went to move forward, but something stopped him. An unseen force was keeping him firmly planted in the spot he was currently at and it wasn't giving way. A sudden and sharp jolt to his heart made him stop.

He thought he heard a different voice say, "No."

He tried to lift his foot, but even though the ground and his entire body was soaked; due to the heavy mist; his feet would not budge an inch. Off in the distance a yellow glow on the horizon meant the sun was rising.

"Come to me, please," said the first voice, growing ever more faint.

"No, don't," said the second, "Stay put."

An image of Akane's stern looking face flashed inside his mind.

Overcome with emotion, Ranma fell to his knees. Taking his eyes off the glowing silhouette in front of him and putting his hands on the ground, he began to cry, "I know this can't be real, but I want it to be so much, that I can't take it. Maybe I should just give up and go home?"

As the world around him grew brighter, Ranma could hear a faint rumbling sound that he couldn't identify.

"No. I can't give in. A lot of people are depending on me to bring Akane home and that's what I'm going to do. I won't let them down. I've come too far to give up now. I love her and I promised her that we will be together in the end," said the boy, with growing confidence.

Wiping his face with his damp shirt, he wanted to take one last look at the image before he left. The full circle of the sun just broke on the horizon by the time the boy went to look up again. To his amazement, the golden silhouette before him had almost completely disappeared.

Before it was totally gone, it spoke, but in a different voice, "That's all I wanted to hear you say. I'll be waiting for you."

"Where are you going? What do you mean 'I'll be waiting'?" asked Ranma.

The voice echoed, "I'll be waiting."

Then the glowing light that had brought him to the clearing was gone.

Blinking twice, he searched all around him for the light, but couldn't find it anywhere in the mist. The faint rumbling sound he heard earlier was now louder and more identifiable than before. It sounded like rushing water coming in the direction not too far off from where he was sitting. Unable to see through the heavy fog, Ranma figured that he must be near the river. The damp teen stood up and began his long trek back to the campsite.

Keeping an eye out for the traveled path he took earlier, the boy's visibility was near zero. Tripping over a root or a rock now and then, he made his way back to the others. By the time he reached the campsite, he still couldn't understand what it was he saw earlier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the site, he sees the fire had been stoked recently and he notices someone sitting near the fire. Coming out from behind the trees, the boy made his way to the fire, nonchalantly. Sitting down close to the flames with a squishing sound, Ranma says hello to Captain Johza.

"Hello to you too, kid. Tell me, where have you been off to?" asked the Captain.

"I don't know for sure," replied the boy.

Looking over the wetness of his friend's clothes, Johza takes a guess, "Found the waterfall, did you?"

"Waterfall?" repeated Ranma.

"Yeah. There's a waterfall about a half of a mile that way," answered the man, pointing in the direction the teenager had come from.

"I couldn't tell if I did or not. A heavy fog made it damn near impossible to see anything really," the confused youth told him as the boy took off his shirt.

"You'll get that sometimes thanks to all the boulders at the bottom of the falls. They kick up a lot of the water when it crashes down on them, particularly when you get closer to the cliff's edge," explained Johza.

"Really? And just how far a drop are we talking about here?" asked Ranma, wringing his shirt dry.

"Not too far. Maybe two, three hundred feet," replied the Captain.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel better," said the damp teen.

"Why is that?" wondered Johza.

"Because I might've fallen to my death and no one would have realized it," answered the boy, putting the shirt back on.

"You didn't and that's a good thing, because how would we look if you didn't return with us to the castle when this is all over with? It wouldn't look good, I can tell you that right now," said Johza, standing up.

He added, "Care to go fishing with me?"

"No thanks, I've had my fill of wet clothes for the day," responded Ranma, scooting closer to the fire.

"Okay have it your way," said the Captain, walking away.

The moment Johza was gone, Ranma took off his pants and wrung them dry as well, all the while thinking, 'Just how close did I get to the cliff's edge?'

Unable to think of a good enough answer before the Captain returned with his catch, the boy decided to let it go.

A few minutes later, thanks to some help from Ranma, the two of them had cleaned the fish and now they were cooking over the burning fire. The smell of food in close proximity to him, woke Genma up really easy. The other three took a little more coaxing to get them to rise and shine with the new day. Before they ate and before Kuno was really awake, Genma tied him to a tree, but kept his arms free so he could eat with everyone else.

"This wasn't necessary," said the older teen.

"No chances, remember," replied the old man.

After breakfast was finished the gang cleaned the campsite and put out the fire before heading off. The two old men put into action the plan they had thought of: before untying Kuno from his tree, Soun took possession of the boy's bokken.

"That is mine. Put it down," threatened the older teen.

"I'll keep hold of this for the time being," answered Akane's father.

Then Genma took the rope and tied it around his waist so the teenager couldn't go far.

"Now let us see you get out of this without your sword," said Genma.

"No need. I see now that you are determined to keep me from leaving this group," replied the upperclassman.

"Oh, you think," responded Ranma's father, sarcastically.

Not too long after they started on their way, they had reached a clearing near the top of the waterfall. Though it wasn't really necessary, Ranma felt the need to stop. Johza suspected the boy wanted to find out how close he had gotten to the cliff's edge and decided that it might be for the best if he saw for himself as well.

"Why are we stopping now?" wondered Ryoga, "We just got started."

Neither the Captain or Ranma had told the others about the boy's near death experience, believing that something's are best left unsaid.

"I thought it be best if we took this time to clean ourselves up using the waterfall," replied Johza.

Finding no point in which to argue, the others agreed with the Captain and they made their way down to the bottom of the falls. Nobody noticed that Ranma had stayed behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking slowly, the boy looked around him for the spot where he had gotten on his knees. The mist wasn't as thick as it was during the night or it might be because the sun was up that it didn't seem to be as thick. Whatever the reason, visibility was a lot better than last night and Ranma was able to find the spot. When he found it, he had to swallow a big lump that had formed in his throat. If he had been able to move last night, he would have tried to walk towards the silhouette of light that had brought him there. The only problem was that the ground ended almost three feet in front of him, he would have fallen to his death.

"Quite a drop, isn't it?" said a voice.

The sound of someone's voice made Ranma jump slightly. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, helping the boy keep his balance.

"Don't worry, I got you," the voice told him.

The teen looked behind him to find Johza standing there with a grim look on his face.

"Thanks," replied the teen as the Captain let go of his wrist.

"How long were you standing there?" asked the boy.

"Only a few minutes," responded Johza.

"Where are the others?" wondered Ranma.

"They're still at the bottom of the falls," grinned the man, "Looking for you."

"I guess I shouldn't disappoint them, huh?" said the boy, walking away from the cliff.

"Guess not," answered Johza, following the teen down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did you two go to anyway?" asked Genma, when his son and the Captain arrived at the bottom of the falls.

"Up there," said Johza, pointing up at the cliff.

"Why?" wondered Soun.

"Just to talk," replied the Captain.

"About what?" asked the boy's father.

"About whether or not we should leave you guys here," answered Ranma, a little angry.

"Sorry, I said anything," said his father.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" replied the teen.

"Well, maybe you'll feel differently after a dip in the river," said Ryoga, who had snuck up on the boy and grabbed him around the waist.

"I'm not going!" he shouted.

"Yes you are!" replied his friend.

While the two of them argued, Genma and Soun walked over to them. Without the boys noticing, the two old men pushed them into the water.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!"; "Yeah we weren't ready!" said the two wet teenagers.

"Oh well," shrugged Genma, reaching out to give his son a hand. Soun reached out to give Ryoga a hand, but instead, the boys pull the two old men into the water as well.

Shoving his son's head underwater, Genma said, "Thanks a lot, we just got finished drying off."

"Well you had to push us in, didn't you?" answered the boy.

"Yes I did, because you were the only one of us that wasn't clean," replied his father.

"Enough fighting you two," said Soun. Father and son replied by pushing the other old man's head underwater.

During the altercation, Johza stood back and laughed as he watched the antics before him, but even he had enough, "Okay everyone, I think we wasted enough time already, remember we still have a mission to complete."

"Speaking of remembering, where's Kuno?" asked Ryoga, glancing around.

Everyone looked around them, but didn't see him anywhere.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on him," said Genma.

"Well, I thought you tied him to a tree," replied Soun.

"Oops, I forgot to," answered his friend.

"Great," said Ranma, shoving and holding his father's head underwater, "Just great."


	23. Onwards and Upwards

'Getting away from those bumbling idiots was too easy,' boasted Kuno as he made his way through the forest. 'All I had to do was wait for them to let their guard down and the rest of it would fall into place,' he thought, replaying the events that took place in his head.

'While those three fools were splashing around under the waterfall, I was off to the side, working one of my arms free from the rope that bound me. Upon successfully getting my arm free, I worked the rest of my body through. Noticing that the insolent cur, Ranma and the buffoon of a captain, Johza hadn't returned and the rest of their sorry group was still playing around, I quickly grabbed my sword and silently darted into the woods. Thus making my escape and starting off on my own journey to rescue my beloved Akane from the cur's evil grasp.'

Staying on the path he set himself on wasn't difficult. Using Captain Johza's idea of staying near the river and how the river would take them to the base of the Shikotaido mountains, Kuno believed that this mission was far too easy for him and much too difficult for the others to complete. With each step he took, the confidence in him that he would find the Phoenix Tears potion before them, grew. A bend in the river forced the overconfident Kuno to go deeper into the forest.

With it came one slight problem: the landscape was unfamiliar to him, so along with his growing confidence came plenty of bumps and scrapes as well. Nonetheless he marched on, keeping his head up and his eyes forward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All I found was the rope that was used to tie him up with," said Ryoga, displaying said rope to the others.

"He couldn't have gone far," replied Genma.

Taking the rope from the teen's outstretched hand, Johza began to roll it up. "Right," he said, "It probably be best if we stay together so no one else disappears."

"Which way do you think he went?" wondered Soun.

"Hard to tell," answered the Captain.

"He most likely went ahead of us to the mountains," said Ranma.

"How's that?" asked Ryoga.

"Kuno wants Akane for himself, right? I don't think he would want to have her in a comatose state. Not even Kuno is that desperate," he explained.

Reaching into his pack, Captain Johza took out what appeared to be a map. Unfolding the map, he started to examine what lay ahead of them. Glancing up at the others, he shared his thoughts with them. "Although I've used this sparingly, I feel the need for it at this particular point in time is crucial. If you look here," he said, pointing at a spot on the map, "The river bends to the right not far from where we are now then about five miles farther ahead it bends back the other way and with it are a few short cliffs."

He continued, "What I want to do is instead of following the river for that stretch of distance is to go in a straight line through the forest and make up time in the process and hopefully get ahead of your friend. Going in a straight line will cut about one third out of the total distance it would take if we stayed close to the river and walked the entire way. Luckily the Shikotaido mountains are another half a day walk from there. If he were still here we could start making our way up the mountain's trail before sundown, but since we have to look for the other member of your group, we should get there by nightfall."

"But are you sure he would go that way?" asked Genma.

"With Kuno, nothing is for sure," replied his son, "But my gut is telling me that he went that way."

"Well that's good enough for me," said the Captain, folding the map back up, "Let us hurry, we might be able to catch him."

The others nodded while picking up their packs. After climbing back up to the clearing at the top of the falls, the group went on their way.

"Keep a look out and mention anything that seems out of place," said Johza, glancing around him.

The others did the same, hoping to stop Kuno before he does anything else stupid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting down on a tree stump to rest for a minute, Kuno wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve. 'How much farther until I get to those blasted mountains?' he thought.

Not knowing which way to go or how far he has gone began to take it's toll on his body. Multiple tears in his clothes and scratches on his legs and arms was the least of his worries. His biggest concern at the moment was fantasizing how to explain to the Prince and to Akane the reason he was the only one to return, bringing the Phoenix Tears potion along with him:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kneeling before Prince Tshugo and a fully revived Akane, Kuno began his explanation, "I am sorry to report that everyone else has been slain by the beast that protected the potion."

"But then how did you survive?" wondered the Prince.

"After the beast defeated Ranma with one blow, it attacked Akane's father, slicing him in two," started the upperclassman.

Akane began to cry when she heard how both her father and her fiance had been killed.

Kuno continued with a heavy heart, "Next it went after Captain Johza, but was stopped briefly by Ryoga's ki blast, but only for a second. It struck him down where he stood. Ranma's father stood in front of the Captain to protect him, but it didn't matter, the beast killed them both at the same time. It turned to face me. I thought quickly, backing up against the wall of the cave. It lunged at me and I thrust my blade into it's chest. It gave one final gasp of air as I twisted my sword out of the dying thing."

"With the beast dead I went to check on the others. The only one of them breathing was Ranma.

He looked at me and said, 'I'm sorry I wasn't of any help to you. Please promise me you'll take care of Akane for me.'

'I promise,' I told him.

Then with a last gasp of air, his body became silent and death overcame him. Afterwards I grabbed the potion and made my way back here. It may have taken longer than planned, but I finally made it back to the palace with the Phoenix Tears potion in hand," finished Kuno.

Upon completing his story, Akane rushed over towards him. She hugged him as if he was her true love.

The Prince said, "As to our agreement, I will send the two of you home with my blessing of a long and happy life together."

Kuno and Akane looked at each other, inching closer as they went to kiss. Closer and closer they came until...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud bird call snapped Kuno out of his little trance. Unable to tell how much time has passed since he first sat down, he jumped up off his seat and started running alongside the river, keeping and ear out to hear if the others were close. Not long after his little episode, the older teen found himself at another river bend, this time the river bent back to the left.

Walking up and down the hills close to the river, Kuno began to sweat again. Pulling the canteen from his pack and unscrewing the top off, he takes a big gulp of water as he continued to walk. Putting the cap back on and trying to get it back in his pack kept him from watching where he was going. Climbing up a particularly steep hill he finally got the canteen back in the pack.

Getting to the top of the hill, he let out a sigh of relief. He took one errant step and the ground under his feet gave way. Sliding uncontrollably down the other side of the hill, Kuno was headed for a sudden drop off at the end. Thinking fast he took his kendo sword and dug it deep into the dirt as he went over the cliff, preventing grave injuries to himself on the rocks far below him. Now dangling over the side with no way to get back up, his only hope was for someone to come along and help him out. And the only thing keeping him from falling is his kendo sword and his grip.

"Just great," said the teen, taking in his situation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're about to reach the area where the river bends again," called Johza, alerting the others on their whereabouts.

"Good, its about time," said Genma, sitting down on a tree stump.

"Where is the river?" wondered Soun.

"Down there," answered the Captain, "At the bottom of a gorge."

Glancing farther ahead, the others noticed a decent sized gap in the landscape.

"Does this mean we're getting close?" asked Ryoga.

"Just about," replied Johza, "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but we have been walking increasingly uphill. Of course, that would also explain the gorge."

"Now that we reached the bend, what do we do? I don't see him anywhere, so do we wait?" said Genma, putting the sweat dampened handkerchief he used to wipe his forehead back in his pocket.

"I really don't see any point in waiting around for him to show up. If he stuck to my plan, we'll probably run into him on our way back, since we most likely got ahead of him," explained the Captain.

"Yeah, unless he got lost," replied Ranma, finally speaking up.

"We won't know then, will we?" said Captain Johza, "Let's get going again, no sense staying here arguing."

Everyone agreed and grabbed their packs. The group starts walking again, but don't get too far. They reach the top of a steep hill and begin to walk down, when Ranma suddenly stops once more.

"What is it, kid?" asked Johza.

"Shh," the boy told him, "Listen."

Straining to pick up even the tiniest amount of noise, the others stood still and listened.

"I don't hear anything," whispered the Captain.

"Me either," Genma whispered back.

"Well I did. It's coming from over there," replied Ryoga.

"I thought so too," agreed Ranma as the two teenagers walked over to the edge of the gorge.

"Be careful and try not to slip and fall," warned Soun.

"What did you hear?" wondered Ryoga.

"A soft grunting noise. What about you?" said Ranma.

"Same here," replied his friend.

Getting closer to the edge, the grunting noise became clearer. Looking over, the two boys find a certain kendo student holding on for dear life.

"How's it hanging?" joked Ranma.

"Huh? Oh, it's you," answered Kuno, "You must be ecstatic to find me like this."

"No, just disappointed," said the boy, getting on his hands and knees.

Laying down on the ground, Ranma reached out his hand, unfortunately he couldn't reach far enough.

"I guess you're going to leave me here like this then?" wondered the older teen.

"Maybe, maybe not," replied Ryoga.

By now, Captain Johza, Genma and Soun have joined the two boys by the edge of the gorge.

"Serves you right," said The Captain, pulling his rope from his pack.

Having not untied the knot in the rope, he tosses that end over the side.

"Grab the rope," requested Ranma.

"Don't be absurd! I'm not letting go of my sword," answered Kuno.

They decided to lower some more rope.

"If you won't let go, then try to put your feet through the loop," said Soun.

"Why are you doing this?" wondered the dangling teenager.

"Does it really matter right now? Just do it!" shouted Ranma.

"Alright I'll try," replied the older boy.

After a little work, Kuno managed to get both feet through the loop. "Okay, their in," He called.

"Okay, we're going to pull the rope up, let us know when it reaches your waist," said Ryoga.

Shortly, the upperclassman replies with another, "Okay."

At this point he tries to pull his bokken out of the wall of the gorge.

"What are you doing?" asked Ranma.

"I'm trying to retrieve my sword," answered Kuno.

"Well don't. If you pull your blade out, you could slip through the loop and fall to your death," explained Johza, motioning to the others to start pulling him up.

Still not wanting to leave his sword there, Kuno continued to try and yank his bokken out while the others strained to get him back over the gorge's edge.

"On three! Ready!" shouted the Captain, "One...Two...Three!" and with one big group effort, Kuno and his sword were sitting on the ground near the others.

Loosening his grip on his sword, the older boy doesn't realize how close Soun and Genma are to him. Akane's father kicks the boy's blade out of his grasp before Ranma's father tied his hands together.

"Get up," ordered the old man.

With a grunt Kuno stands.

"I thank you," he says.

"Yeah, well we are not taking anymore chances with you," replied Soun, picking up the boy's sword.

"If anyone doesn't mind, Soun and I will take this idiot and return to the castle before something else goes wrong," requested Genma.

"If you're going to do that, I suggest you take this," said Johza , going to hand them the map.

"Let him go," responded Ranma.

"Why should we? Don't you think he would run off again if we did?" wondered his father.

"I'm not really sure," replied the boy.

Turning his attention to Kuno, he asks, "Would you?"

Letting out a sigh, he answers, "It pains me to say this, but no matter how much I want to, I won't."

"Why?" wondered Ryoga.

"I am indebted to you all for saving my life. So on my word and on my honor as a man, I will remain with the group the rest of the way," said the teen, starring down at the ground.

"I don't trust him," replied Genma.

"Me either," echoed Soun.

"I think he deserves a chance," responded Ranma.

"What say you, Johza?" asked Ryoga.

"His words seemed heartfelt and the most honorable thing would be to give him a second chance before we send him back, but if he tries to sneak away again, we tie him and take him back to the castle," answered the Captain.

"Agreed," replied Ranma.

"Thank you once again," said Kuno as Soun and Genma reluctantly untied him and gave him back his sword, "You won't be disappointed."

"I sure hope not," shot Johza.


	24. Things That Go Bump in the Night

"Congratulations gentlemen. We finally made it to the Shikotaido Mountain range," Captain Johza called to the others

"Thank goodness," replied Genma, "I thought we would never get here."

"Yeah, to bad we can't start climbing," said Ryoga.

"Correct. We're going to have to wait until morning," agreed Johza, putting his pack down, "And this looks like the best place to stop for the night."

Everyone agreed with the Captain and began to set up camp.

"I'll get us some firewood," said Kuno, starting for the trees.

"I don't think so," snapped Genma, stepping in front of the older boy, "I'm not taking my eyes off of you. What do you take us for, idiots?"

"I'm not even going to reply to that remark. Besides, I'm not going very far," responded Kuno, passing the old man and stopping in front of a tree.

"What's he doing?" Johza asked.

"Just watch," answered Ranma.

He knew what was coming next, having seen it happen plenty of times before. The older teenager lifted his bokken over his head and in one slash of his wooden blade, the man-sized tree fell with a crash.

"What? How?" replied the shocked Captain.

"Watch," repeated Ranma, while Kuno continued slashing at the tree.

When he finished, the tree had been reduced to foot-long, quarter-cut logs.

Dumbfounded, Johza walks over to the teen and asks, "How did you do that? And with a wooden sword too?"

With a grin, the upperclassman says, "Only a very skilled samurai can slice through any object with a wooden sword."

Placing his sword on his shoulder, he asks Captain Johza in which direction was the river. Pointing him in the right direction, Kuno started for the river, but was once again stopped by Genma.

"Where do you think you're going?" he wondered.

"I'm going to the river to catch everyone some dinner," replied the teen.

"Really? Why are you being so helpful now?" asked the old man.

"Because," started Kuno, "I want to show that I can be useful to the group."

"Oh, no you don't. Nice try, but it's not going to work this time," said Ranma's father.

"Pop, how about having someone go with him?" wondered his son.

"Sure, I guess. But who?" answered Genma.

"I'll go," volunteered Soun, handing Ryoga the half-used box of matches.

"Okay, then. While those two go fishing, the four of us will set up the fire," said Johza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began setting off in the distance and the stars in the night sky started to appear by the time Soun and Kuno returned from their fishing expedition. Genma went to greet his friend and was met with a frown.

"Did he try to..." he began, when Soun interrupted with, "No, he didn't."

The older teen had just finished explaining to the others how he used his wooden sword to spear each fish, when the pair of old men rejoined the group. Before long, each member of the squad had eaten his fill and was ready to get to bed. Johza stood up, which got everyone's attention.

He announced, "Since we are deep in the woods, our fire won't keep the bigger animals away. Instead, they might be attracted by the warmth of the flames. So, someone will have to stand guard."

"Okay," said Ranma.

The others agreed with the Captain as well.

Continuing, he said, "I think the best way to do it is in shifts and-"

"How will we know when our shift is over?" interrupted Ryoga.

"Good question," replied Johza.

"We'll use this," answered Kuno.

He handed the Captain a old looking pocket watch.

"What's that?" asked Ranma.

"If you must know, my grandfather bought that pocket watch when he was about my age. It was given to my father when he reached my age. I received it before my father left on his trip to Hawaii and it still works as well as the day it was bought," explained the older boy.

"Thank you," said the Captain, "I'll stand guard first, while you guys get some sleep."

"I'll take the second shift," said Ranma.

"Third," answered Ryoga.

"I'll take the fourth shift," said Kuno.

"No you're not," snapped Genma.

"Not this again, pop," groaned his son.

"How about we let him stand guard," pleaded Soun.

"I can't believe you all are falling for this scam. As soon as we're all asleep, he's going to start up the mountainside," shouted the old man.

"I swear to you sir, that I will remain here with everyone tonight," said Kuno.

"Right. I'm sure you will," replied Genma, sarcastically, "I know I'm going to sleep better tonight knowing that you _swore _to me that you're not going to go anywhere."

"That's enough," yelled Ranma, "I'm sick and tired of you putting Kuno down, pop. Just give him a second chance."

"I did!" shouted Genma.

"What do you mean?" wondered Ryoga.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what happened back at the castle? He's already tried to leave the group twice, so what's stopping him from trying a third time?" explained the old man.

"None of us think he is going to try again. Even if he did, he would most likely get killed before he returned to the castle," answered Johza.

"You just watch. Mark my words. He won't be around in the morning," replied Genma, laying down on his make-shift bed.

"Now that the squabbling is over with," said the Captain, "Let's get some sleep. We should try to get an early start in the morning, so that we make it back down the mountain in one day. Each shift will be about three hours, that'll give all of us enough time to get plenty of rest for the hike tomorrow."

While everyone else prepared for bed, the Captain sat down in front of the fire with the pocket watch in his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night progressed and the hours went by, the sounds of the forest kept the guard alert, no matter who it was. Whether Captain Johza, Ranma, or Ryoga, the slightest noise that felt out of place made each one of them stand and look around, so as to be ready to investigate if another strange noise followed. And when no subsequent sound was heard, they relaxed, sat back down and began waiting again, listening diligently for the next unusual note from the forest. When one shift ended and another began, Kuno's pocket watch was passed from one to the other, signaling the start of the next shift.

Keeping time with the watch wasn't really too difficult, the hands that represented the hours, minutes and seconds were each a different size, distinguishable from each other. The difficulty came from the fire. The flickering flames didn't give off much light, making it hard to read. But if they concentrated long enough, they could make out the time. With morning arriving soon, the last shift change was needed. Ryoga woke Kuno from his slumber and told him that it was his turn to stand guard. Holding out the watch, the lost boy passed it to it's original owner. The older teen accepted it with a nod and a yawn.

Returning to his make-shift bed, Ryoga hoped to regain some of the sleep he lost while standing guard.

Sitting straight up, Kuno rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms out. Glancing all around, he saw that everyone was still asleep, well almost everyone. He watched as Ryoga shifted his body, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. Getting bored, the older boy turned his eyes skyward. Although sunrise was quickly approaching, plenty of stars were still shining brightly in the darkness of night.

Continuing to gaze up, he found the moon as it floated there half-full. Watching the glowing, white half moon gave Kuno a feeling of serenity. But the feeling of peace was interrupted by something rustling the bushes that sat right behind the stargazing teenager. He quickly stood and turned to face the thing that made the noise. Keeping both hands on his bokken and his eyes looking straight at the bush, he waited for it to move again.

When no other noise was made, Kuno let out a silent sigh and went to sit back down again, but stopped. Thinking that he should check it out anyway, he got back on his feet and walked over to the bush. Standing right over the bush, he took a few branches, spread them apart and looked down thru the gap he made. Seeing nothing, he released the limbs and the bush returned to its original shape.

Scratching his head, the teenager wondered, 'What is going on?' Not expecting the forest to answer his question, Kuno was startled by a shadowy silhouette darting past him. Believing that the shadow qualified as something unusual, he went after it, thru the thick underbrush and into the dark forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I _told _you! Didn't I!" exclaimed Genma, "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

Morning had arrived and the band of travelers discovered that they were one man short.

"I guess you were right after all," admitted Soun.

Ranma sat in disbelief, he thought Kuno meant what he said and was really going to remain with the group.

"It can't be helped. He's probably gotten a good distance up the mountain," said Captain Johza.

The Captain was disappointed because the group didn't wake up as early as he had hoped for; since Kuno was the one standing guard last, he was suppose to get everyone up in the morning.

"Now we know not to believe anything that jerk says," shouted Ryoga.

"I don't know," said Ranma, "Does anyone else think its weird that he would leave everything but his bokken behind?"

"He must have done it so he wouldn't need to carry the extra weight up the mountain," answered his father.

"Maybe, but..." the boy's voice trailing off.

"But what, kid?" wondered Johza. Ranma stared down at the woven straw mat that lay beside the older teenager's pack. Noticing something shiny in the grass close by Kuno's make-shift bed, the boy walks over. Picking it up, he finds the pocket watch.

"What about this?" he asked, showing his discovery to the others.

"What about it?" answered Soun.

"'What about it?'" repeated Ranma, "Its his _grandfather's_ pocket watch."

"Yeah and?" says his father, unconvinced.

"Ugh," continues his son, annoyed, "This watch was passed down to him from his father. He received it from his father. So, this pocket watch is a family heirloom of sorts. And if I know Kuno, he wouldn't leave an heirloom like this laying around on the ground. He would maintain it and keep it preserved as a tribute to his family's name."

"I think I understand what it is your saying," said Johza, walking over to the teenager.

"Want to fill us in?" wondered Ryoga.

"I believe he is trying to tell us that your friend might have been distracted long enough by something that he forgot about the watch and instead of climbing the mountain like we thought, he went searching for the thing that distracted him," explained the Captain.

"Okay, I'll bite," said Genma, "If what you two are saying is right and he didn't start up the mountain, then which way do you think he went?"

"Its hard to say," started Ranma, returning to the spot he found the pocket watch, "I found the watch right around here."

"That's the best place to start looking," agreed Soun, joining the boy in his search.

It wasn't very long before Ranma found the trampled underbrush.

"Hey you guys. Over here," he shouted.

When the others joined him, the boy showed them the flattened blades of grass.

"I think he went into the woods, starting here," said the teen.

"Sure, whatever," replied Genma.

Shaking his head, Ranma went into the forest, followed by the others. Looking left and right as he walked, the boy kept an eye out for anything that might resemble a path that was recently taken: a sliced vine, a broken tree branch, a piece of torn clothing, or even...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over there, look!" called Ranma, pointing to his left.

"What do you see?" wondered Johza, following the boy as best he could.

When he reached the teenager, he could see what it was that excited the boy.

"This proves I was right. Kuno did go into the woods and not up the mountain," said Ranma, holding Kuno's bokken in his hands.

"That it does," agreed the Captain, "Where did you find it?"

"In that giant log over there," said the boy, pointing to a very large log.

In the log were a few large gashes, but none enough to cut all the way thru. Slowly the others caught up to Ranma and Johza.

"What do you say now, pop?" wondered the teenager.

"Alright, you were right and I was wrong," admitted his father, "But it still doesn't help us in finding him."

Everyone turned around and shouted, "Kuno!... Kuno!"

"I'm down here!" a voice yelled back.

"Keep yelling! We'll follow the sound of your voice!" called Johza.

"Okay!" shouted the older boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it sounded like the group was right on top of Kuno, Ranma yelled, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout anymore," said the older teenager.

They found him at the bottom of a hill with a sixty degree decline.

"How did you get down there in the first place?" wondered the Captain.

"I jumped," replied Kuno, "What does it look like! I fell down the hill. Luckily these vines were here to stop my free fall, but now I'm tangled up in them and can't get loose."

He repeatedly pulled at the vines holding him, but every time he did it was as though they were actually getting tighter.

"Could I get some help, please?" he begged.

"Come on. Let's help him out," said Ranma, starting down the hill.

The others followed suit.

After Kuno was freed from his confinements and everyone made it back up the hill, Genma immediately asks, "What do you think you were doing?"

"Huh?" uttered the older boy.

"Did you really believe you could get away with trying to go off by yourself again?" continued the old man.

"I can explain!" yelled Kuno.

"You don't have to," replied Genma.

"Pop,.." said Ranma.

Ignoring his son, he went on to say, "We all know you didn't want to be here."

"Pop," repeated Ranma, with a harder tone to his voice.

"So, you decided that you'd get away by finding an easier way to climb the mountain and leave the rest of us back at the campsite. Admit it," finished the old man.

Kuno turned his gaze downward.

"Admit it!" shouted Genma.

"Pop!" yelled Ranma at the top of his lungs, "That's enough!"

"What? Its the truth, right?" wondered the boy's father.

Johza walked over and placed his hand on Kuno's shoulder. Looking up at the Captain, the older boy gave a small smile.

"Let's not go accusing him of something until we get his side of the story," he said.

Scoffing at the Captain's suggestion, Genma returns to the campsite instead of hearing the older teen out.

"Just ignore him," replied Ranma, "Go on and tell us how you ended up tangled in those vines anyway."

"It all started last night," he began, "When it was my turn to stand guard, I woke up promptly and was given back my grandfather's pocket watch."

Stopping his story for a moment, he asked about the whereabouts of the watch and his bokken as well. Ranma gladly gave both items of interest back to their owner.

Thanking him, Kuno continued with his story, "Anyway, after the watch was handed to me, I waited and watched as Saotome's friend went back to bed. Getting bored, I turned my gaze towards the stars. It wasn't long after that a rustling from the bushes behind me caught my attention. Standing up, I drew my blade in front of me and I made my way over."

"Listening ever so attentively for another sound, I was startled slightly by a small shadowy figure zooming past, right in front of me. Remembering what Captain Johza told us earlier about keeping an eye out for anything weird, I went into the forest after it, knowing something wasn't right. I tried my best to keep up my pursuit of the shadow, but I couldn't tell where I was going."

"Soon enough, I came upon a very large log in my path that the shadow had jumped over. I didn't want to take a detour and lose sight of the shadow, so I began slicing the tree with my blade. After a few failed attempts to cut the log in half, my sword became stuck. I pulled at it, but it wouldn't come loose. Then out of nowhere, the shadow attacked me. It hit me on my side, pushing me away from my sword."

"Unable to tell which way it was coming from, I was helpless. Before I knew it, the shadow had pushed me again and I started falling head over heels down a very steep hill. My falling stopped when I landed on some vines, but I thought I landed on firm ground. So I went to stand up and my legs and arms fell thru the spaces in the vines and I became entangled in them. I tried to pull my limbs out, but the harder I tried, the tighter the vines got."

"Not too long after, the sun came up. I didn't think you guys would come looking for me, after what I had done earlier in the day. I began to wonder if I was going to die wrapped in those vines. But then I heard you guys call my name. Surprised by this, I yelled back and the rest of the story you already know," finished Kuno.

"Very interesting story," replied Johza.

"I guess it proves Ranma was right after all," said Soun.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp," suggested Ranma, leading the way back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until they reached the campsite before someone said anything.

"Sooo,... what do we do now?" wondered Ryoga.

"We continue as planned," replied Johza, "Unfortunately, we won't make it back down the mountain before nightfall, so we may need to stay in the cave up there for the night. That means we should only bring the essentials with us."

The Captain had everybody else empty their packs before telling them what it was they needed. He then gave each group member something different to carry in their pack. Soun was made to carry the firewood that remained, along with the box of matches. Genma was given the task of carrying all the water canteens for everyone. Ryoga and Kuno were each ordered to carry the sleeping mats, three apiece. Ranma's job was to carry around with him a pair of clothes for everybody and some odds and ends. Captain Johza decided to bring along his fishing net and rope. The items that got left behind were put into a pile and hidden away. The Captain also put up a marker so they could find the stuff when they returned.

"Okay now," said Johza, "Everybody ready?"

He received a nod from each of the others before heading off for the base of the mountains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the band of travelers reached the base of the Shikotaido Mountain range, Ryoga let out a long whistle.

"Man, that is one long climb up," he said.

"Yeah and a long way down as well," added Captain Johza.

The Shikotaido Mountains consisted of several snowcapped peaks at various heights. A few of the mountains were obstructed by thick, grayish fog-like clouds that made it look as if the mountains reached all the way to the heavens. Almost two-thirds of the way up one particular mountain was an opening. Coming out of the opening was a steady stream of water that formed a very wide lake to the far left of where the group was standing.

"This is where the river starts out. And up there is the cave from the legend, so that's where we need to get to," continued the Captain, pointing out the landmarks to the others.

Turning to face the others, he gives them some last minute instructions, "Before we start our climb, I need to have each of you to tie yourselves to the rope I brought along. This is so if one of us slips and falls, the others will act as an anchor and will prevent any unneeded death. I'll tie myself to one end and I think Genma should bring up the rear. Followed by Soun, then Kuno and Ryoga next, then Ranma will be behind me. Luckily we won't have to do any climbing thanks to the narrow trail to my right. It's not wide enough for two people to stand side by side on, only single file lines will work."

When Captain Johza finished talking, everyone else had already completed his orders. In unison, the human-chain started up the mountain.


	25. The Cave of Tears

Walking along the mountain's trail was easy and simple, except for the occasional loose rock. Nobody in the group fell too far, the person behind or in front; or both; caught the falling member quickly and helped them back to their feet. Continuing on their way up, they pass underneath the falling water coming from the cave high above them.

"Come on, everyone," encouraged Johza, "We're halfway towards the cave."

"Hey!" shouted Ryoga.

"What is it?" wondered the Captain, looking back.

"Take a look at the trees," replied the lost boy, pointing at the objects of interest.

Everyone turned their heads to the right and glanced at the tree tops below. The tone in the Captain's voice went from optimistic to one of fear.

"Everyone, grab hold of the mountain and hang on tight!" he said, embracing the earth at his feet.

Not really understanding what he meant, the others continued to look at the trees, only Ryoga followed the Captain's orders.

The tops of the trees swayed softly with the gentle breeze. And the leaves upon the trees spun back and forth, forcing the underside of the leaves up towards the sky. But the swaying quickly became thrashing, as the winds started picking up. With no trees around to act as a buffer against the fast-moving air, there was nothing to slow it down as it made it's way up the side of the mountain.

In a instant they understood what the problem was and quickly reacted accordingly by laying down and pressing themselves flat against the mountain. The rushing air whipped against their bare skin as it threatened to lift anything caught unaware. Even though their hands started to hurt, the group held on with clenched teeth.

"It'll be over soon," said Johza, hoping to sound encouraging.

Then, as quickly as it came, the gusting air died down.

Picking themselves off the ground and dusting each other off, the band of men assessed the situation.

"Anybody get hurt or lose anything?" asked Ranma.

"No, I don't think so," replied Soun.

"Uh-uh," answered Ryoga.

Kuno and Genma shook their heads as if saying no as well.

"Good, because we're going to need to pick up the pace a little," said the Captain, "Gusting winds like that isn't a good sign. We've got to reach that cave quickly or things are going to get messy."

Not wanting to argue the point, everyone grabbed their packs and continued on up the mountain trail. Every so often a gust of air would reach them, although not at the same strength as the first one, but strong enough to have them press against the side of the mountain instead of laying on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness came before they reached the cave; like Captain Johza had predicted; however it wasn't in the form of which his original prediction was based on. Gray clouds were rolling in and thunder could be heard off in the distance along with the brief flashes of lightning that accompanied them. A thunderstorm was approaching fast and the heavy rain would make the mountain trail very dangerous. The traveling group of men went inside the cave before the rain clouds had a chance to really open up and everyone was slightly wet.

Untying themselves Soun, Ryoga and Kuno started setting up for the night. Captain Johza removed the torches he brought along and got them lit before anyone had really done anything. The torches gave off enough light for everyone to be able to see and they finished setting up for the night rather quickly. With a roaring flame set up in the middle of the campsite, the torches weren't needed anymore.

But instead of putting them out, Captain Johza handed one of them to Ryoga and he held on to the other.

"What's up?" wondered the lost boy.

"I think we should go explore this cave and find the potion before we do anything else," replied the Captain.

"Good idea, that way we won't have to waste time doing it in the morning," agreed Soun.

"Alright then. I'll lead the way, everyone else will stay behind me and Ryoga can bring up the rear; since he's holding the other torch," said Johza, walking towards the darkness.

The others followed him, leaving the campsite deserted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If this is the cave from the legend," wondered Kuno, "Then where is the Phoenix Tears potion?"

"I have no idea if this is the right cave or not. It was the only one we saw before we began climbing," answered Captain Johza, holding the torch above his head.

The orange glow from the torches bounced off the walls and ceiling of the cave, giving them an eerie presence. Stalagmites and stalactites were in plentiful supply, making the cave appear as if it was a giant gaping mouth with dozens of razor-sharp teeth ready to swallow anyone or anything that might wander inside.

"It is," replied Ranma, convinced.

"What makes you say that?" asked Genma, looking at his son.

"I don't know why, but ever since we got here, I've felt a weird kind of energy coming from this cave," said the boy.

"Now that you mention it, I felt it too," agreed Ryoga.

"Then I guess you two are the only ones," replied Johza, looking back.

Turning his gaze forward, the Captain says, "Come on, let's keep going. If this is the right cave, then we're bound to find the potion."

Walking deeper into the darkness, the light from the torches began to shorten; making everyone feel as if they were moving around inside a bubble. Visibility was very limited. Each member of the group could barely see the person in front of them as they continued to go even farther into the cave.

Suddenly, Ranma bumps into Captain Johza, who had stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" asked the boy.

The Captain replied, "Listen."

Taking a few moments, the boy realizes what it was that Johza heard and responds, "Running water."

"Right. The snow caps above us must be melting through the cracks in the mountain and the water collects and comes out here. This must be where the water from the lake comes from," explained the Captain.

"But look over here," answers Ranma, walking a little more, using what little light they had to glance down. He says, "The falling water goes off in two different directions."

"Would you look at that, your right it does," replied Johza, "Then this stream of water must go somewhere."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following the second trail of water, the band of men go further still. The fire from the torches began to glow brighter and were giving off a slowly growing area of light making it easier to see. Soon they came upon an eerie white glow coming from around a corner. Going around the corner the group discovered what made the white light.

Glittering like stars in the night sky were many rocks made of an incandescent material that gave them their radiant glow. Amazed at the sight before them , everyone scrambled forward to collect the rocks, kicking around the smaller stones and reaching for the bigger ones. Taking a couple more steps, Ranma finds their close walking quarters opening up into a large cavern in which an underground lake sat at the bottom. Inside the lake was a light penetrating out with the same white glow as the other rocks.

Looking up gave the boy a view of the half moon through a hole on the side of the mountain. He notices it had stopped raining.

"This must be were these rocks get their glowing light from," he said, pointing up, "The sunlight or moonlight probably shines through this hole, hits the large boulder inside the lake, then when the boulder glows bright enough, the other rocks absorb the light from it."

"Amazing," agreed the Captain.

"I'm glad you like it," replied a female voice.

Startled by the sound of a woman's voice, Genma and Soun drop all the stones they were holding onto. Looking around for the source of the voice, everyone's gaze stopped at a small ripple on the lake's surface. Slowly, a very small figure rose from the center of the rippling waves.

Standing only six inches high, she appeared to be a tiny person.

She spoke, but her voice didn't match her size, "Hello."

The bewildered boy returned her greeting, "Hello."

In a blink of an eye, she lifted herself off the surface of the lake with a pair of nearly transparent wings. Flying over to Ranma, her body was glowing with the same white light as the boulder inside the lake. Backing up, he watched as she landed next to him.

"Who and what are you?" he asked with a shaky voice, looking down at her.

"Oops," she replied, giggling, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kiara and I am a magical creature called a sprite."

"Okay, and what are you doing here?" wondered the teen.

She responds, "I'm here because I am the guardian that protects the Cave of Tears."

When she finished her introduction, Kuno doesn't even try to hold back a laugh, saying, "Surely you're joking. You can't possibly be the 'Great Beast' we've been hearing about."

Floating over to the skeptical teenager, she gives him a stern look in the eye.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," she tells him.

Turning around with a "Hmph," Kiara slowly floated away.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, still unconvinced.

Swiftly, she flew at him at full speed, hitting him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of his lungs. Doubled over with pain, Kuno couldn't react in time and get knocked backwards onto his rear, thanks to a Double-fisted Uppercut from the sprite. Whimpering softly, the ashamed older boy crawls away into a hidden corner.

"Back to business," she says, returning to Ranma's side.

"We've come for-" started the boy.

She finishes his sentence, "The Phoenix Tears potion, I know."

"But how did you know?" wondered the Captain.

"I've been following you," she answered.

"Since when?" asked Ryoga.

"Since you gentlemen first entered the forest," she replied.

"You saw us go into the forest? From way up here?" said Ranma.

"No," started Kiara, "Well, not really anyway."

When her reply was met with five confused looks, she began to explain, "What I mean is, that I have an ability to be able to feel someone's presence without actually having to see them coming. And let me tell you, when I feel six different people appear in the forest from absolutely nowhere in less than one week, it gets my attention."

"Six?" asked Genma, "You mean our group?"

"No, I don't. The first person I felt was alone and it was a feminine type of presence to boot. I really didn't pay anymore attention than that. Then a few days later, it was a large group that appeared and their presence felt masculine to me. Of course as always, when a person leaves the forest their presences fades with them. A few more days pass and I could feel the same large group as earlier; with an extra person as well; their presence gradually getting stronger the closer they got to the outskirts of the forest. At that point, I realized what was happening, so I decided to see things with my own eyes," she elaborated.

"And what was it you realized?" asked Captain Johza.

She says, "That your group of people was in search of the Phoenix Tears potion, just like the last group."

"How long ago did the last group try to find the potion?" wondered Soun.

"About five hundred years ago, give or take a year or two," she replied.

"Five hundred years?! You're telling us that you've been alive for over five hundred years?" exclaimed Ranma, flabbergasted at this little creature before him.

"Actually, I'm over a thousand years old," she corrected him.

Stunned silent by her answer, he tries to change the subject, "My guess is that they weren't able to find the potion."

"You are correct," she told him, "They didn't even reach the mountain. My traps frightened them so much, they started killing each other."

"Traps?" wondered Ryoga.

"Yes, traps. I set my traps up all around the forest to prevent anyone from reaching this cave," answered Kiara.

"What kind of traps?" asked the Captain.

"Well," she started, "The ones I use aren't your conventional traps like a hidden hole in the ground or an outstretched rope hanging from a tree, ready to grab hold of someone's foot. No, my traps affect a person's mental and psychological well being, or in other words, they instill fear and doubt in their victim's mind. The effectiveness of the traps range from the person being so scared they run away to what happened five hundred years ago..."

"They started killing each other," said Soun.

"Yes, but one trap alone is very rarely that effective. One member of that group had triggered three of my traps, one right after another, causing that person to go into a violent rage," answered Kiara, teary-eyed, "I vowed never to let anyone trigger that many traps in a row ever again. Your friend over there was very close to doing it, but I stopped him."

When he heard this, Kuno said, "Are you saying that it was you that stopped me from cutting the log the other night?"

"Yes. Almost everything that happened to your group after entering the forest was my fault," replied the sprite.

"You thought the best way to stop me from cutting that log was to push me down a hill!" snapped the older teenager, emerging from his hidden corner and lunging at Kiara before she could react.

Kuno reached down for her, but his hand and arm was being held down by Ranma's foot.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" wondered the younger of the two boys.

"Release me, I wish to exact my revenge," grunted the older boy, trying to pull his arm free.

"I won't until you calm down," replied Ranma.

By this time, Kiara floated away undetected, thanks to everyone's attention being focused on Kuno.

"I wanted to ask you if we could-" started the boy, before realizing she was gone.

"Where did she go?" asked Ryoga.

"I don't know," answered Ranma, releasing Kuno and getting on his hands and knees. The others follow suit and begin searching the cavern for Kiara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Using the light coming from the incandescent rocks, it wasn't long before Ranma had found her. She had hidden herself in a small crevice located on the other side of the lake. It was so small a hole, a child wouldn't have been able to fit inside. He was able to find her by intensively following the sound of her sobbing. When he found her, she was crying heavily.

He spoke softly, asking, "What's wrong?"

She wouldn't answer him.

He tried a different question, "Are you scared that Kuno is going to hurt you?"

"No," she said, lifting her head up, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" wondered the boy.

"It's just that (sniff) I didn't mean to push him down a hill, I was only doing my job," she cried, putting her face back in her hands.

Looking over his shoulder, Ranma could see that everyone else was still searching for her.

Returning his attention to Kiara, he tells her, "I understand that you were trying to do everything you could in order to protect what has been entrusted to you. And if I was in you position, I'd have probably done the same thing."

She gave him a smile and a little laugh to go along.

"So, why don't you come out of that hole and let us get on with the entire reason we're in this cave?" he asked, backing away.

She nodded and floated out of her hiding spot.

"There's the little bug," snapped Kuno, advancing towards her.

Ranma steps in front of Kiara to protect her, saying, "Stop this at once. We came here for the potion, not to torture a magical creature."

"That's where you're wrong, Saotome. Remember, we were sent here to kill 'The Great Beast' that protected the potion and that is just what I'm going to do," replied the enraged teen, drawing his kendo sword.

"You can't blame her for what she did, she was only doing her job," shouted the younger boy, standing firmly in his spot.

"Watch me," answered Kuno.

Quick as a flash, Captain Johza seized the opportunity and halted the older teen's fury by flattening him with a full body tackle. The Captain remained on top of the older boy, not letting him back to his feet.

"Calm down," he suggested to the upperclassman.

"I will not," yelled the angry teenager, adding, "Not until that wretched insect pays for the injustice that has been thrust upon my being."

Unable to stand up under Captain Johza's weight advantage, the self-proclaimed kendo master continued to struggle. It became obvious he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Get off of me this instant!" shouted Kuno.

"I don't think so," said the Captain, unamused.

Turning his attention over to the younger of the two teens, he says, "Go ahead, kid. I've got things under control here."

Giving Johza a nod, Ranma turns and faces Kiara.

Taking a deep breath, he opens his mouth to talk, only to have her ask the question before he could, "You want the Phoenix Tears potion, am I right?"

"Yes, please," he replies.

Looking down at the floor of the cavern, she answers, "I'm sorry, but I can't give you the potion?"


	26. Unexpected Events Part One

Confusion ran across Ranma's face.

Cleaning out his ears, he says, "Could you repeat that? It sounded as if you said you couldn't give us the Phoenix Tears potion."

"I did say that," replied Kiara, floating in mid-air.

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments, even Kuno had stopped struggling to get up.

"But why not?" asked Soun.

"Because I'm not allowed to give away the potion. It's my job," answered the sprite.

"You mean to tell us, that after everything we had to do to get here; hiking through the forest, climbing the mountain and going inside this cave; we still weren't able to get a hold of the one thing we were sent here to get," said Genma, counting them off with his fingers, getting frustrated.

"Now hold on for one minute," shouted Kiara, stopping the old man cold. She adds, "I said that I couldn't _give_ you the Phoenix Tears potion. It has to be _earned_ by someone worthy enough. Someone who has proven to me beyond the shadow of a doubt, that their heart is true and that they deserve to receive the Phoenix Tears potion."

"Well then, how do we prove ourselves?" wondered Ryoga.

"One of you gentlemen has already proven themselves worthy," she responded.

"Who?" asked Genma.

"That person will realize it, sooner or later. Until then, I'll be waiting," she replied.

The band of men stood around for a minute or two in silence, glancing back and forth from one to another and each of them replying to the unspoken question with a shoulder shrug. The only member of the group that didn't glance around was Ranma. Instead he had a blank look on his face, staring off into the distance.

'Why does that sound familiar?' he asked himself, trying to remember the events that took place the last few days.

When the memory hits him, his expressionless face lit up with understanding.

He said, "Kiara, you mean me, right? I'm the one you're talking about?"

She giggled, "Took you long enough. Yes, I am talking about you."

"But how? When? Why?" wondered the others, talking all at once.

Ranma explained, "Remember when we stopped near the waterfall for the night?"

When the others nodded he continued, "Well, that night I was awoken by something. I got up to follow this white light I saw moving among the trees. I didn't know it at the time, but the light was Kiara. Anyway, the light led me to a clearing surrounded by a thick fog. Standing in front of me right next to the light was a silhouette that sort of looked and sounded like Akane. I tried to walk towards the shadowy figure, but my legs wouldn't move. After trying to move for the second time, I broke down and fell to my knees. I started having doubts about myself and this mission. But, then I remembered the promises I had made to Akane's family and to my mother and they gave me the strength to remove the doubts from my mind. I got back upon my feet and looked back at the silhouette and it was disappearing. I also heard a different voice; Kiara's voice now that I think about it; tell me-"

"That's all I wanted to hear you say. I'll be waiting for you," finished the sprite, smiling.

"Thank you. When I returned to camp it was already morning. After breakfast everyone went to clean themselves with the water from the falls, while I stayed behind. What I didn't tell you was I went up to the cliff to see if I could find the spot where I had stopped. The place where I fell to my knees was three feet from the edge of the cliff. So, if I had been able to move, I would've died," concluded Ranma.

After hearing his story, the others were speechless, only Ryoga could muster up something to say, "Man, I'm glad it wasn't me instead of you."

"Gee, thanks, I guess," replied his friend.

"But, I knew you wouldn't, I could feel it in my heart," said Kiara.

"What do you mean you 'could feel it in my heart'?" asked the boy.

"Just that," replied the sprite, "That is another one of my special abilities, being able to read what is inside someone's heart. I can feel right now that your one friend still doesn't believe that I can do all this."

Everyone turned their gaze towards Kuno.

"What?" he asks.

Looking back at Kiara, she continues, "After following your group the entire day, I could feel that one of you gentlemen had recently lost a loved one and I needed to find out which one. When dealing with a large group such as yourselves, I'm not able to single out one person's feelings, like a little while ago. I only knew it was him because of the way he acted earlier. So, since I had to decide between the six of you, I chose to work with the two youngest members of your group. Picking between the two youngest, I chose the one that didn't spring my bear trap."

Ryoga hung his head, saying, "So the bear wasn't real? I feel like a complete idiot for falling for it."

"You couldn't help yourself. I try to make all my illusion traps very life-like," said Kiara, trying to comfort him.

"As you were saying," Soun reminded her.

"Oh, right... Well, that night I lured you away and I headed towards the cliff for a reason. I thought that if I put your life in danger, your body's natural defenses would kick in and stop you from moving any closer. When you went to your knees, I held my breath. After I heard you say that you wanted to go home, I figured I had picked the wrong person and started to complete the illusion, but then you changed your attitude for the better and started to stand up. I was relieved to discover that you were the one who would prove himself worthy of the Phoenix Tears potion," finished the sprite.

Kiara began to float away and the others followed her.

She stops and turns around. "Wait here and I'll get the potion," she tells them.

In one fell swoop she dives into the lake. Everybody watches and waits and before long her tiny head resurfaces with the rest of her body to follow. Returning to the others, she lands on Ranma's open palm.

She placed the potion in his hand saying, "You must protect this with your life," and then she whispers to him, "I fear someone in your group isn't telling you the truth and may try to take the potion for greedy purposes. I believe one member in this group has deceit in his heart, but I don't know who it is."

"Do you think you might be a little overreacting?" asked the boy.

She scoffed and said, "I never overreact, I'm just telling you what it is I feel. It's your choice if you heed my warning or not, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Opening his hand, he takes a gander at the Phoenix Tears potion. In his hand was a small bottle containing a glowing white liquid.

"The contents inside are to be given to one and _only_ one person," stated Kiara, "The potion will not work if the recipient isn't given the full contents of the bottle."

Ranma notices the bottle had a long leather-like strap connected to it. The strap was long enough for him to put the bottle around his neck for protection.

"We got the potion, so let's head back to the castle," suggested Captain Johza, turning to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Kiara, "I wish to escort you out of the Cave of Tears, so you gentlemen don't get lost in the passageway to the outside."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain allows the little sprite to lead them out of the dark tunnels. Upon reaching the campsite they had setup in the mouth of the cave, Kiara starts heading back to her cavern.

"Now I must head back. You don't have to worry about anymore of my traps for they are out of commission and will do you no harm. Good luck with the rest of your journey and remember what I said," she tells them as they got themselves situated for the remainder of the night.

"We still have a few hours until sunrise, so I suggest we try to get some sleep in the meantime," said the Captain, using his torch to re-ignite the camp's flame.

The others nodded, heading towards their individual sleeping bags.

Laying down, Ranma takes the bottle around his neck and tucks it underneath his shirt. Thoughts raced through everyone's head as they tried to calm down and prepare for slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ranma awoke, he immediately grabs for the bottle around his neck and sighs relief knowing it was still there. Everyone else was waking up at around the same time, the only one of them already awake was Captain Johza, who was sitting next to Ranma's head.

"About time you guys get up," he says, adding, "I hope you slept well."

"Yeah, I guess so. How about you?" asked the boy.

"Nah. Couldn't sleep a wink," replied the Captain.

Ranma looked over and saw all the Captain's things were packed up and ready to go.

"I'll give you guys some time to pack up," said Johza, standing up.

He walks by the campfire to the mouth of the cave and starts splashing his face with the water coming from inside the mountain. Everyone was packed in less than five minutes and they begin their trek back to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going down the mountain was easier than going up. The wind that had picked up during the hike up the trail had died down considerably and the band of men didn't mind the change in the weather. They reached the campsite at the bottom of the mountain with a few hours of sunlight left, but Johza told them that they shouldn't go any further today, saying it would be easier just to use the old campsite than to make a new one.

So they all set up camp, while Johza went fishing with Ryoga. Returning with the meal, the two that went fishing joined them in eating what they had caught. When it was time for bed, the entire group decided on not having anyone stand watch, so there wouldn't be an incident like last time. Luckily nothing out of the ordinary happened before the sun came up.

And once again, when Ranma awoke he found Captain Johza sitting next to him, stoking the fire. The group's morning routine wasn't interrupted by anything unforeseen. As they continued the hike back towards the castle, time seemed to fly by and they had reached the waterfall before sundown. Johza thought it would be best if they used the old campsite once more and the others agreed. By this time everyone was tired of eating fish, but they knew this was going to be the last night doing it.

The entire group didn't feel like they got much sleep when Captain Johza awoke them saying, "Come on, get up. I want to get an early start on the day. That way when we reach the castle it will be close to dinner time."

The mentioning of food; other than fish; got Genma up easily. It wasn't long before the campsite was deserted once more and the band of travelers were on their way. By lunchtime, they had reached the outskirts of the forest. At that time, Johza suggested they stop for a few minutes to rest up and no one objected to that thought.

He then asked Ranma to follow him.

"What is it?" asked the boy, stopping next to the river.

"I wanted to talk privately with you," replied Johza.

"Okay. So, what's up?" repeated the teen.

"Come here, I'll talk to you while I freshen up," said Johza, wading into the river.

Ranma began to feel awkward right about now, but shook it off and followed the Captain.

"You've still got the bottle, right?" asked the man.

"Yeah, right here," answered Ranma, showing the Captain the bottle hanging from his neck.

"Good. Don't want you to lose that," said Johza, splashing his face with cold water.

"Why did you bring me over here to talk?" asked the boy.

"I wanted to get you alone to ask you if you're glad this is almost over with?" answered the Captain.

"Well, yeah I am," replied the teen, looking over at the others.

"I guess we should get back now," suggested the boy, turning around to go back.

The teenager was unprepared when Johza shouted, "Same-Ken!" hitting the boy with a fierce Shark Fist attack to the back, planting Ranma face first into the water.

"What was that for?!" wondered the confused boy, rolling over.

"I'll be taking that bottle now. Nothing personal, just following orders," replied Johza, standing in a battle stance.


	27. Unexpected Events Part Two

"Nothing Personal, just following orders," replied Johza, standing in a battle stance.

"Ha ha, very funny," laughed Ranma, standing up.

The Captain shouted, "Same-Ken!" once more, catching the teen off guard again. "This isn't a joke, I want the potion," he demanded.

The two Shark Fists caught the attention of the others and they ran over to see what was happening.

"What's with Johza?" asked Soun.

"He says he wants the potion," answered Ranma, scrambling to his feet.

"But why?" wondered Ryoga.

"Why? Because I've been ordered to bring that potion to the Prince at any cost," said the Captain, preparing for another attack.

"This potion is to bring back Akane, not to be given to the Prince," Ranma reminds him.

"You're wrong. See, you lot may have gone for the potion to bring the girl back to life, but I was sent there to retrieve the Phoenix Tears potion for the Prince to use," Johza corrects him.

"So this entire trip was a lie? What about Akane?" asked the teen.

"Oh no, this trip wasn't a waste, far from it. I brought you fellows along in hopes that the beast would be real. In all the confusion inside the cave while you guys fought with it, I was suppose to get away with the potion and leave you there," explained the Captain.

By the time he finished, everyone had clenched fists and were ready for a brawl.

"As for the girl," continued the Captain, "She was only revived by the Lazarus potion to get your hopes up and influence your choice to go on our little nature hike."

"If we don't get her the potion she'll die all over again," said Genma.

"I could care less if she lives or dies, as long as the Prince gets the potion," answered Johza.

"Fine then, we'll fight you," said Ranma, "But first, a few more questions."

"Sure," replied the Captain.

"Why does the Prince want the potion so badly?" asked the boy.

"He wants it so it can be studied. To see if it could be reproduced as a tool for battle, so no one had to be afraid of dying on the battlefield," said the Captain.

"What about Akane? What has happened with her?" wondered Soun.

"I'm sure nothing has happened with your daughter. Prince Tshugo is a man of his word. He would continue to give her the Lazarus potion when she needed it, only if by some chance you guys returned to the castle before I had my chance to take the potion from you, so not to raise suspicion as to his true intentions," explained the Captain, adding, "Enough questions. Let's go."

The others started walking towards Johza, but Ranma held his arm out to the side to stop them, saying, "Wait, I'll fight him."

"But let us do it, while you protect the potion," replied Ryoga, sounding sincere.

"I would, but not after hearing what he said about Akane. It should be me that takes him down," argued the teen.

"I doubt it. The only reason I lost to your girlfriend was because I got cocky and underestimated her true abilities. I won't make the same mistake twice," boasted Johza.

"Yeah, but the results will be the same," said the boy, getting into his battle stance. 'Kiara was right, someone was planning something, I didn't expect it to be him,' thought Ranma, staring at his newest friend as he stood there opposite of him ready for a fight.

Johza wasted no more time and charged straight for the boy, only to have Ranma sidestep and push the Captain away. The others back away, giving them plenty of room to move around with. While his opponent's back was turned, the teen tried countering with a Flying Kick. But to his surprise, Captain Johza quickly turned around and caught Ranma's foot inches from his chest. Holding onto the boy's foot, he spun around three times and threw his opponent directly into the ground. Sliding on his side away from the Captain, Ranma dug his fingers in the dirt to slow himself down. Coming to a complete stop, the boy stood up and found out Johza was almost right on top of him.

Acting fast, he puts his hands together and shouts, "Moko Takabisha!" catching the Captain square in the chest with a Fierce Tiger Shot. The attack pushed him back a few feet, but Johza remained standing.

'What?' thought Ranma, 'My attack barely phased him.'

Falling to one knee, the Captain clenched his chest and groaned.

'Maybe more than I thought,' said the boy to himself.

Shaking off the pain, Captain Johza got back up on both feet and once again charged towards his foe.

Ranma put his hands together once more and shouted, "Moko Takabisha!" and fired another Tiger Shot at his opponent.

But this time Johza sidestepped the energy attack and hit the boy with a punch to the kidney. Ranma tried to get away, but the Captain grabbed his arm to prevent an escape. He punched the teen in the kidney again. The boy tried a mule-like Roundhouse Kick to the face of his opponent to break the Captain's hold on his arm, but Johza tilted his head back and let the boy's foot go by. He countered the kick by sweeping the boy's other leg out from under him and putting him face down on the ground and twisting the teen's arm behind his back. Ranma screamed with pain as it felt like his arm was being ripped from it's socket.

Ryoga stepped forward, only to have Genma hold him back, saying, "This is his fight. Let him do it."

The lost boy argued, "Can't you see he needs help?"

"I see, but we shouldn't interfere, at least not yet," replied the old man.

Johza yanked on the boy's wrist, pulling him onto his knees. "It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked, twisting the arm some more.

A scream was the boy's answer.

"Give me the potion and I'll let you go," said the Captain.

Ranma shouted, "No!"

The teen tried jumping out of Johza's grasp, but the Captain pulled him back by the arm again. Quickly, before being put on the ground, the boy places both feet on the Captain's chest and used him like a springboard to jump farther; causing Johza to lose his grip on Ranma's arm and fall backwards from the Springboard Kick.

The teenager landed on his feet, facing Captain Johza, who just got back on his feet. The boy tried lifting his left arm, but when he did he felt excruciating pain.

"So sorry, I guess that one is no good anymore. I'll just have to make the other one match it," said Johza, charging once more.

'Damn!' thought the boy, 'If I can't use my arm, what would I attack him with?'

He barely dodged the Captain's Running Punch and leaned into another Running Punch at the same time, hitting him in the gut. He then got clobbered with a knee to the jaw and then a Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head. Johza caught him before he hit the dirt and pushed him back a few feet.

"You're almost as pitiful as your girlfriend. At least she hit me with something that actually hurt," boasted Johza.

Ranma stood as blood trickled down both sides of his mouth. "I'm not out of options yet," he smiled.

"We'll see about that," replied the Captain, coming at his foe again.

Johza tried a Straight Punch and the boy moved so it sailed by his head. The Captain tried using a Front Kick to the stomach and again Ranma moved enough to have it miss him. The teenager continued to dodge every attack Captain Johza tried.

"_This_ is your only option left? Dodging my attacks? You'll never win this way," said the Captain, getting angry.

Ranma ignored his opponent as he continued to sway this way and that, all the while backing up.

"Sooner or later, I'll hit you and then you'll be begging me for mercy," the Captain boasted again, his hot battle aura pouring out onto the battlefield.

The more Johza attacked, the more his battle aura burned.

"Come on! Hit me with something why don't you?" growled the Captain, almost forcing the boy to react.

Ranma didn't answer him as though he was keeping his emotions cold. Allowing the Captain to push him around until a perfect spiral of heated battle aura surrounded them, the boy crouched to one knee looking exhausted from dodging.

"Now I'll finish you and take the potion," said the Captain, jumping and putting both arms over his head for a Double-Ax Handle Chop on the teenager.

Ranma counters by pushing the cold battle aura he had with his right fist up and shouts, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!!"

Both cold and hot battle auras collide in a whirlwind of energy as the Ascending Dragon Strike(Dragon's Heaven Blast) hits it's mark, lifting the Captain into the spiraling winds and sending him careening into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

"As I said earlier, the results remained the same," said Ranma, collapsing to his knees.

Ryoga and Genma rushed over to him and helped him to his feet again. Soun ran over to check on Captain Johza.

"How is he?" asked the boy.

"He's out cold. It looks like you win," yelled Akane's father.

"Good. Now lets go, we still have a job to finish," replied the boy thru clenched teeth.

"What about him?" wondered Soun, pointing at the Captain.

"Leave him," answered Ranma, falling to his knees again.

"Come on, up you go," said Genma, lifting his son onto his back.

Being too exhausted to argue, the boy allows himself to be carried the remained of the way, wrapping his right arm around his father's neck and letting the left arm hang over the old man's shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Tshugo has been in his private study all day. He was beginning to get worried. He realizes the band of men he sent to the Shikotaido Mountains are on their way back, he hopes. From what he read in the kingdom's archives, no one has ever returned from those mountains alive and had acquired the Phoenix Tears as well. The more he dwelled on this thought, the doubts he had increased. Pacing back and forth, the fears started creeping into his mind.

'What if they failed? What if Captain Johza fails in his mission too? Could they all be dead by now? Could one or more of them be dead?' he wondered to himself.

Tshugo was running thru a gauntlet of emotions, the last of them being guilt.

'Maybe I shouldn't have ordered Johza to try taking the potion from them. What they are doing; willing to risk their lives for this single person; makes them both very brave and very noble,' thought the Prince.

All these questions rattled inside his brain, but he couldn't come up with an answer.

A very large whirlwind interrupted his train of thought as he made his way to the window.

'What is that?' he thought.

The cyclone had sustained itself for a minute before going out. He notices that the tornado of energy had come from the path Ranma and the others took to get to the Shikotaido Mountains, making him more fearful, 'Oh no. I'm afraid something bad might have happened.'

Normally he would send the Captain to check it out, but with him away, Prince Tshugo decided to go himself. Leaving his study, he raced down a corridor to the nurse's station. Out of breath, he asks if one of them could come with him outside the castle. One of the nurses volunteers to go and she grabs a bag full of medical supplies and some healing elixirs as well. Walking fast back down the corridor, the Prince and the nurse head for the front gates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Prince Tshugo and the nurse found them, the sun hung low in the sky. The Prince breathed a sigh of relief to see no one was dead.

The nurse asked Genma to put his son down, but she was ignored. In fact, the band of men continued walking, not saying a word.

"Wait. Where's Captain Johza?" asked the Prince, looking around.

"We left him back at the edge of the forest, after he told us everything," replied Ranma.

"I see," answered Tshugo, walking alongside of Genma. He continued, "I can understand why you hate me right now, but please allow the nurse to help you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," said the boy's father, putting his son down.

The nurse went right to work, rubbing the boy's arm with a cream that lessened enough of the pain for it to be bandaged. After having his arm wrapped, Ranma stood up and started walking away.  
Tshugo rushed over to him and walked with him.

"I'm sorry, please believe me. I realize I shouldn't have tried to use your group for my own, greedy purposes," begged the Prince.

The teenager stopped, turned around and with his good arm, gave Tshugo a Straight Right Punch, putting the Prince on the ground.

"I don't trust you anymore, alright? I'm going back to the castle, giving this potion to Akane and we are gone. You understand that?" snapped the boy.

The others followed him and marched on, leaving the Prince and the nurse there.


	28. Heartfelt Reunion

As Ranma and the others made their way to the west wing's dining hall, they barely said anything.

Upon reaching the double doors that lead to the dining hall, the boy turns around and says, "Okay, you guys get everything ready to go and I'll get Akane. Ryoga, could you take my bag to my room for me?"

"Sure," replied his friend, taking the pack.

"Hold on for one moment, Saotome," interrupted Kuno.

"What's wrong?" replied the younger teen.

"Why not wait until morning to return home?" he wondered.

"All right, let me answer your question with one of my own: Do you feel like explaining how six people suddenly appear from out of nowhere? Because if we wait for morning to go back, somebody's bound to see us. We would be safer doing it at night when no one is going to be around the school," answered the boy.

"You make a valid point, Saotome. I guess going home now is the best option after all," agreed the older boy.

"Now if you don't mind, I have something I need to do," said the teenager, walking away.

The others enter the dining hall and head to their individual rooms and start getting their things together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With one thought on his mind, the bandaged teenager headed in the direction of the Champion's wing. Not far behind the group was the Prince, who watched Ranma walk by. The teenager gets as far as the Arena before stopping. Trying to remember which direction he took when he was with Captain Johza, he takes one step to the left and stops again. The boy takes a step to the right, but stops once more.

'Which way was it?' he thought to himself.

"Excuse me, may I show you the way?" asked the Prince, walking past the confused youth.

Instead of waiting for Ranma to answer him, Tshugo continued walking.

Not wanting to trust the Prince again, the teenager hesitates.

Sensing the boy's reluctance to follow, Prince Tshugo stops and says, "Even though I might have deserved that punch to the face, you needn't worry, I won't try taking the potion from you. I've come to realize now that I shouldn't be fooling around with true love."

Ranma shot back, "Why should I trust anything you say?"

The Prince replies, "Because what I am saying comes from my heart. I wish to help you find the way to Akane's room and besides, you really don't have much of a choice but to trust me."

The teen says, "Fine," and begins to follow him.

They make it to the Champion's wing at the southern most part of the courtyard. The two of them walk thru the big wooden doorway leading to the Champion's dining hall and thru another door that led to the sleeping quarters of the Champions.

"I believe you'll want to be left alone?" said the Prince, closing the door behind him.

Going halfway down the corridor, Ranma reaches for the nearest doorknob. Unsure if it was the right door or not, he notices a bench not too far away. Remembering Captain Johza sat down on that bench, the boy knew it was the correct door.

Shutting the door behind him, the teenager slowly made his way over to the bed. Giving a slight smile, he grabbed the nearby chair and placed it right next to the bed. Sitting down, he never took his eyes off of her. Akane was still laying on the bed, just as her left her nearly a week ago. Reaching for her hand, Ranma takes the black felt box from it and puts it back in his pocket. Then he reached down his shirt and removes the leather necklace holding the tiny vial containing the Phoenix Tears potion from around his neck. He uses his teeth to take the glass stopper off the top of the vial. Using his pinky and ring fingers, he opens her mouth and pours the potion in. He closes her mouth as the potion slides down her throat. Leaving the vial at her side, he places his right hand in hers and holds it with a loose grip. And now he waits for the potion to take effect.

After a few minutes he puts his head down and thought, 'Maybe the potion didn't work.'

He was slightly startled when she gave his hand a squeeze. Looking up, he saw her eyes open and blink twice before she slowly sat up. Taking in her surroundings, it took her a second to realize she wasn't alone.

Staring at him, Akane asks, "How did I end up here?"

"You died," he answered, letting go of her hand.

"I did?" she said, with a mix of worry and surprise in her tone.

"Yeah you did, but we brought you back to life," he replied.

"How?" she wondered.

Ranma told her everything he could remember, from when she died to when she awoke.

When he finished, she asks, "You did all that for me?"

"Not just me, our fathers, Ryoga and even Kuno went along," answered the boy.

"Thank you," she said, leaning closer.

She thanked him with a quick kiss on the lips.

As she pulled away he asks, "Akane?"

"Hmm," she replied.

Reaching into his pocket he said, "I want you to have this."

She takes the little felt box from him with a confused look. "What's this?" she wondered.

"It's something I got a while ago and never had the courage to give it to you," he answered.

She opens the box and gasps. Inside was a gold ring. The ring had on it six white diamonds surrounding a solitary ruby in the middle.

"It's beautiful. I love it," she says, giving him a hug.

He took a sharp intake of breath and she releases him.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Its okay, besides I thought you might like it," agreed Ranma, rubbing his bandaged shoulder, adding, "And I was hoping we could make it real."

"Make what real?" she wonders.

"Our engagement," said the boy.

"Oh," she says, closing the box, "Is that the only reason you're giving this to me now?"

"No its not. I figured if our engagement was real the others would back off and leave us alone," he explained.

"And what if they don't ?" she asked.

"It wouldn't matter, because we would know that it was real, even if they didn't want to believe it," answered Ranma.

She sat in silence, looking at the box in her hand. She tells him, "I love you, really I do and I know you love me, but I don't know if I'm ready for it right now. Can I think about it for a while?"

"You can take as long as you need to," he said, feeling a little hurt by her answer.

He stands to leave.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"I was going to give you some privacy so you could get dressed and get all your things packed. That way we can leave here as soon as possible before something else goes wrong," he replied, reaching for the doorknob, "I'll wait outside until you're ready."

She responded with a nod and got out of bed as he shut the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they exited the Champion's wing, Akane asks, "Where are the others?"

"They're on the other side of the Arena," answered Ranma, shutting the big wooden door.

Just as they started walking she grabs his good hand and kisses him again. They reached the west wing and were greeted with three grins and one frown.

'No! I'm too late, Saotome has already put his spell back on my beloved Akane and I couldn't stop him,' thought Kuno, looking at his rival holding hands with the one he loves.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah we are. I even packed your bag for you," replied Ryoga, handing his friend's bag back to him.

"Thanks, Ryoga," says the teen, releasing Akane's hand.

He puts one strap over his shoulder and grabs her hand again.

"Then let's go," says the boy. And the group heads towards the front gate, only to be held up by Prince Tshugo.

"Now what?" said Ranma, getting irate.

"I can't let you leave just yet," replied the Prince.

"Why not?" asked Akane.

"Because," he started, "I want to give you this."

He hands her a bundled package.

"What's in it?" wondered the boy.

"In it are a few of the things I bought for her. Think of them as early wedding gifts. Also, I want to wish you two a long and happy life together," explained the Prince.

She accepted the gifts and thanked him before the entire group started walking again.

"Oh, by the way," added Tshugo, "You'll be needing this to get home."

He showed them the Dagger of Daishiun.

"What do we need that for?" wondered Ranma with a skeptical look.

"That thing brought you here," answered Akane.

"All right. I guess you'll be coming with us then?" asked the boy.

"Excellent. I hope you don't mind, but I brought along some torches to help light our way," replied Prince Tshugo, handing them out.

The torches were lit by the remaining matches Soun had brought along for the journey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you," said Ranma, looking over at Prince Tshugo as everyone made their way towards the ripple's location.

"What's that?" replied the Prince.

The boy asks, "Whatever happened to the Captain?"

"Johza?" started Tshugo, "Well since there was still some daylight out, I had the nurse go and heal him, while I followed your group back to the castle. After helping you find Akane's room, I had ordered some soldiers to go and help Johza get back to the castle. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in bed right now resting up. How did he end up like that?"

The teenager gave the Prince a cocky, half-smile while telling him the details.

They eventually get to the spot where the gang appeared from, when Akane noticed a light on in a certain cottage nearby.

"Please excuse me for a moment," she said, letting go of Ranma's hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"There are some people I want to say goodbye to," she called, heading for the cottage.

He shrugs and follows her.

She reaches the front door before he could catch up to her. She knocks on the door and hears a familiar voice say, "Coming."

A second later the door opens and Kym-Tai greets his guest, "Oh, it's you Akane, hello."

She returns the hello.

"Lei, could come here for a moment," he called to his wife.

She enters the living room and she sees why he called her, "Akane, its so good to see you again."

"Its nice to see you too," agreed the girl. "Where's Kym-Sui?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry. She's in bed, asleep," said The woman, before the small child ran past her.

"Akane, you came back," said the little girl, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey, Kym-Sui, I missed you too," replied Akane, returning the hug.

Kym-Sui looked behind her friend and saw Ranma standing fifteen feet away.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Looking back, the older girl notices him, smiles and whispers in the little girl's ear.

"Oh. He's cute," giggled Kym-Sui.

The little girl's response made her mother and father laugh.

Akane giggled too, when Kym-Tai asked, "Is that the guy you told me about?"

"Yeah, that's the guy," she answered, looking up at the man.

He waved and said hello to Ranma, who returned the friendly gesture with a confused look on his face.

When Kym-Sui finally stopped hugging her friend, Akane stood up and said, "I came here to tell you that I'm going home now."

"But I wanted you to stay here," cried the little girl, "And be my friend."

Looking at the small child, she tells her, "I'll always be your friend, but I need to go back to my home now. I can't stay here, no matter how much I would like to, its not possible. You understand, right?"

The child nodded, wrapping her arms around her mother's hips.

"I guess this is goodbye then," said Akane.

"I guess so," replied Kym-Tai, giving her a hug.

Kym-Lei gave her a hug too and adds, "You'll always be welcome to come back and visit."

"I'll try to, if I can," Akane assured her.

'Although I don't think I'll be able to,' said the girl to herself.

She returns to Ranma's side and calls to the family, "Goodbye. I'll miss you." and waves at them.

They return the wave, saying goodbye as well. They stand there as the young couple walks off.

"Kind of reminds you of us, doesn't it?" asked Kym-Tai to his wife.

She agrees, "Yes it does. I'm sure they'll be very happy together."

Shutting the door, they return their daughter to her bed.

Akane latches on to Ranma's good arm and then hugs him lightly.

"You're actually going to miss them? You barley know them," he says.

"I know them well enough to know they're good people," she replies as they catch up to the group.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If everyone's ready, I'll open the passageway," said the Prince, taking the dagger out of it's sheath.

"How can you cut anything when that dagger doesn't even have a blade?" asked Kuno.

"Something's are more than they appear to be," answered Tshugo, closing his eyes.

After the Prince mumbled something, an invisible blade began to glow with a golden radiance. Everyone stood in awe as Prince Tshugo used the dagger to slice open the night air to reveal a gateway to another world.

"The tear in the planes will stay as long as the dagger's blade is not removed from the hole it created," said the Prince, ushering his guests to enter the portal.

One by one, they entered, disappearing from sight. Before Ranma and Akane could enter, the Prince removed the dagger. The dagger's glowing blade faded away moments after being removed from the hole.

"Why did you do that?" asked the boy, getting mad.

"I have something to say before you two left," replied Tshugo.

The young couple watched as the tear in dimensions repaired itself with seamless precision.

"I have, what may be an unusual request: I want you to have the Dagger of Daishiun," said the Prince, holding the dagger out in front of himself, presenting it to them.

"Why give it to us?" wondered Akane.

"Think of it as a gift for showing me, that even a person of nobility like myself can make mistakes when trying to live a flawless life," explained Tshugo.

Glancing at each other, neither of them knew what to say.

"Please take it," he repeated, practically shoving the dagger into their possession.

"We can't accept it," said Ranma, pushing it back at the Prince.

"But I insist that you have it," replied Tshugo, putting the dagger in the boy's hand.

Returning it to the Prince again, the teenager says, "No matter how hard you try, I won't accept the dagger."

Exhaling loudly, Prince Tshugo asks, "May I ask as to why you won't accept the gift?"

"Because," started the boy, "Everyone makes mistakes; nobility or not; nobody can lead a perfect life. Everyone has flaws, they are what make us unique, but someone willing to admit their flaws and correct their mistakes can live a better life. You've shown the willingness to fix the things you have done wrong, which is why I think you should keep the dagger instead of giving it to us."

"I understand," answered Tshugo, closing his eyes again.

Once more, the Prince activated the Dagger of Daishiun and cut open the portal leading back to the two teenagers' world.

"Goodbye," said the Prince, holding the dagger high over his head.

She gave him a small smile and said goodbye as she walked thru the hole the dagger had made.

"You take care of yourself," said the boy, entering the vortex.

"I will," replied the Prince.

He removed the dagger a few seconds after Ranma had disappeared thru the tear in dimensions and watched as it repaired itself once again.

"Goodbye, my friends," he said out loud, while placing the blade-less dagger back into it's sheath.


	29. Returning Home

Passing thru the tear in dimensions for a second time felt as bad as the first time. When Ranma stepped out of the portal he was immediately asked a question.

"What happened? One minute we were going thru the gateway and the next, we find out that you two weren't behind us?" wondered Ryoga, "Mr. Tendo started to cry when Akane didn't follow him thru the vortex."

The girl went over to console her father while Ranma tried to explain what occurred a few minutes ago.

"And you refused the dagger? You idiotic boy, do you realize how much a dagger like that is worth? It would have given us enough money to last awhile," said Genma in a huff.

"It was too expensive a gift for me to accept," replied his son.

"No gift is too expensive. I thought I taught you that?" argued the old man.

"It's done with now, so get over it!" shouted the boy with a finishing tone in his voice.

"Where's Kuno?" asked Akane, looking around.

Ryoga tells her, "He left already. He said, 'Now that this little trip is over, our alliance is complete. I am going home. Tell my beloved Akane that I will renew my pursuit of her in the morning.' And then he walked off."

"Ugh, when will he learn I don't have any feelings for him?" wondered the girl with her head in her hand.

"He will, eventually," answered Ranma, putting his non-bandaged hand on her shoulder.

She reached up and held onto it. Looking up at him, she gave him a tiny smile and he smiled back.

"I guess I should be getting home too. I'll see you guys around, okay?" called Ryoga, walking away.

"Wait here for a minute," said the boy to Akane, before jogging over to his friend, "Hey, Ryoga, wait up."

He stopped and turned slightly. "What is it?" he wondered.

"I wanted to say thanks for helping me out," replied the bandaged teenager.

"Nah, don't mention it. What are friends for anyway, right? Besides, I'm glad you two are together now. I know I may not show it, but I've always felt like I never really had a chance with Akane. I think I was attracted to her because she was the only person to care about me. Sure, my parents care about me, but I rarely see them anymore. She was the first person I wasn't related to that cared about my feelings and well being. I guess all those times I battled against you, I was thinking that if I beat you, she would fall in love with me, but it didn't turn out that way after all. I can handle being friends with the both of you, I just hope that someday I could find my own true love," said Ryoga.

Ranma knew that came from his friend's heart.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked the boy in bandages.

"I'll go home and get some rest. Then I believe I will start traveling around again. I'll come back soon," answered the lost boy.

"Well, then you might want to..." started the teenager.

Ranma bent in close and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Thanks," said Ryoga, turning around and walking in the correct direction to his house.

'It looks like he's back to his old self again,' thought Ranma, watching his friend make the wrong turn down an alleyway, 'He'll be back.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up you two, you're straggling behind," Soun called to the young couple strolling along the way to the Tendo residence.

Ranma and Akane were walking slowly down the street, taking in the sights of the nightlife around them, while their fathers discussed upcoming events.

"How long should we wait before arranging the wedding?" asked Genma.

"Not very long. Knowing those two, everything could be called off by next week," replied his friend.

"How many friends and family members should we invite?" wondered Ranma's father.

"As many as we can fit into the backyard," answered Akane's father.

Both of them pay no attention to memories of the first wedding they had tried to plan: Everything started out smoothly. Their children were finally getting married. Akane's father had received a phone call from the guide of Jusenkyo earlier in the week. He congratulated the young couple and sent a wedding gift that arrived the day of the wedding. The gift was some nanniichuan or 'spring of drowned man' to cure Ranma of his curse.

Then things went wrong. "Somebody" invited a few people who didn't agree with the marriage and they began to wreck festivities and to top it all off; Happosai drank the entire barrel of nanniichuan before anyone could stop him, only because he thought it was the ceremonial sake.

Now the two old men were making the same mistakes as last time, without even realizing it. They didn't even notice Akane and Ranma stopping at the bridge they pass each day to and from school and continue planning as they reached Soun's home.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" asked Akane, gazing up at the night sky.

"Yeah, they are," agreed Ranma, adding, "But not as beautiful as you."

"A compliment like that only works on girls who are shallow," she replied, turning her eyes to him.

"Okay, let me know if its working or not," he answered, glancing at her and smiling.

"Oh, now you think I'm shallow, do you?" she said, playfully poking him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I was only joking with you. You're not shallow at all," he assures her, wrapping his non-bandaged arm around her.

"I know," she told him, turning around in his loose hold and kissing him on the lips, "I know."

"I think we should get going. Your dad might get worried if we don't show up soon," he tells her, grabbing her hand.

"Hold on, " she replies, pulling him back.

She wraps both arms around Ranma's neck, pulls him closer and kisses him with a passion. Each second their lips were locked together ticked away as though it felt like hours went by.

His lips parted from hers and he said, "Wow."

She giggled, releasing him, but still holding onto his hand.

"Okay, now we can go," she tells him, pulling him back to her home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the front door of the Tendo residence, both Ranma and Akane poke their heads in and look around.

"That's weird, I thought there might be someone waiting in the common room for us, but I guess not," whispered the boy, opening the door wider.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said as the two of them went in different directions towards their individual rooms.

Sliding his door open, Ranma had been expecting to find his father inside. Even though the old man had moved back in with his wife when their house had been rebuilt and Ranma was allowed to remain with the Tendo's, he often stayed with the boy when it became too late for him to go home. Instead he found his room to be unoccupied. Except for the pile of paper next to his bed, nothing was out of the ordinary.

In the center of the pile was a note that said: 'Here's the schoolwork you missed while on your "training trip with Akane". The teacher said you have until the end of the week you return from your trip to get it all complete. Good luck. Signed Nabiki. P. S. Will help you get it done for a thousand yen an assignment.'

He looked at the pile.

'Man, that's over five days of work,' he thought, 'I'll have to miss school just so I can finish it all.'

He groaned as he laid down on his futon, thinking about how much work it'll be.

'I'll get started in the morning,' he said to himself, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making her way towards her room, Akane found no signs of her father and Genma, nor of her sisters. Opening the bedroom door, she quickly and quietly entered, all the while she kept a look out behind her just in case she was being followed. The door made the slightest click when she closed it. Thinking she was home free, she switched on the lights in her room. She turned around and was greeted by her two older sisters.

"About time you came home," said Nabiki, leaning back on the chair she was sitting in.

"Welcome back. How was the trip?" asked Kasumi, rising off the bed to give Akane a hug.

Returning the gesture, she asks her own question, "It was very enlightening, but how did you two know we got back?"

"We were in the common room when daddy and Uncle Genma came inside. They were discussing something and completely ignored us. They went to the dojo to continue their discussion, when we decided to wait here for you to show up," explained Nabiki, scanning her sister for anything unusual.

"What are you doing?" wondered Akane, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just looking for something different with you," answered the middle sister.

"Are you hungry? I can make something quick if you'd like?" asked Kasumi, reaching for the doorknob.

"No, its okay, I'm alright, thanks anyway," replied the youngest.

Returning her attention to Nabiki, she asks, "Did you find anything?"

"No, I didn't. I guess he didn't take our suggestion," answered her sister.

"What suggestion?" wondered Akane, looking back and forth between her siblings.

"To use the ring he bought you," replied Kasumi, sitting down on the bed again.

"You mean this ring?" said the youngest sister, pulling the black felt box out of her pocket.

"Yeah, that one. So he asked you to marry him?" asked Nabiki, leaning forward towards her sisters.

"He tired to," answered Akane.

"But if he did, why aren't you wearing it?" wondered the oldest sister.

"Because," started the youngest of the three, "I told him I wasn't ready for it yet. I also wanted to know if I could think about it a while and he said I can take as long as I needed to."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why daddy and Uncle Genma are in the dojo. From the way they were talking, it sounded like they're planning another wedding," said Nabiki, looking at her older sibling.

"It might be for the fact that I didn't tell them about wanting to wait some time before getting married. They may have taken the sight of me holding hands with Ranma as a sign that we were ready to be married," explained Akane, biting her lower lip.

"Maybe we should stop them?" wondered Kasumi, "Before something happens."

"I think we should," agreed the youngest, leading the way out of her room and to the dojo.

Sliding the dojo door open, the three Tendo sisters find their father and his best friend laying in the center of the room surrounded by pieces of paper. They began walking around the room, picking up the paper. Their father and Genma didn't notice them, because the two of them were sound asleep, exhausted by the entire trip.

Glancing at each piece of paper as they picked them up, the three girls had made the right assumption that the two old men were indeed trying to plan another wedding for Ranma and Akane. They amassed the papers into one pile.

Nabiki grabbed the whole pile saying, "I'll dispose of these."

Kasumi walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out two blankets. Draping the blankets over the two sleeping men, the three girls left them laying on the dojo floor.

Walking into the common room Nabiki says, "You two better be careful, or you could get duped into another disaster zone in the form of a wedding ceremony."

"I'll tell them about wanting to wait in the morning," Akane assured her, climbing the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah, but they won't like it," answered the middle sister.

"Then they're just going to have to deal with it," replied the youngest, stopping in front of her bedroom door.

Saying goodnight to each other, the two older sisters went to their separate rooms.

Shutting her door once more, Akane let out a yawn as she made it over to her bed. Looking over at her desk, she notices a large pile of paper along with a note.

The note said: 'Here's all the schoolwork you missed. You're teacher said to have it completed by the end of the week you come back. Signed Nabiki. P. S. If you need help, I'll help you for five hundred yen an assignment.'

Changing into her nightgown and laying down on her bed, she ignores the urge to start on the work. She places the black felt box on her nightstand before closing her eyes.

Sighing loudly, Akane was glad to be back home.

--End of the first part of continuing storyline--


End file.
